Les larmes de l'ange
by AStranger28
Summary: La vie de Hermione devient assez mouvementée, elle prend des tournants déconcertants pour la jeune fille. Victime d'harcèlement morale, Hermione semble être au bord du gouffre mais une main secourable inattendue lui sera tendue.
1. Chapter 1

Les vacances de Hermione avaient été désastreuses ! Malgré sa réticence, ses parents l'avaient envoyée en camp de vacances, ils voulaient que leur fille soit davantage plus détendue et cesse de se fatiguer à étudier, en effet, ils lui confisquèrent tous ses livres pour éviter qu'elle ne tente de réviser quoi que ce soit.

Hermione était furieuse, elle comprenait que ses parents ne lui voulaient que du bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir car sans ses livres qu'elle adorait tant elle se sentait totalement perdue.

Étudier, créait en elle une sorte de protection pour fuir les problèmes ou soucis qui la tracassaient.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce camp de vacances a été l'expérience la plus pénible pour Hermione, les filles qui étaient dans le même dortoir que la Gryffondor avaient été fort désagréable avec cette dernière.

Elles ne cessèrent pas de lui préparer des mauvais coups ; comme en dérobant ses affaires lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche, mettre sa valise en pagaille ainsi que son lit, mouiller ses draps, etc...

Pendant ces pseudo-vacances, Hermione Granger avait bien changé, elle était devenue encore plus séduisante, ses cheveux autrefois broussailleux étaient à présent souples, doux et soyeux, ils s'étaient transformés en boucles parfaitement ondulés, ses courbes féminines s'étaient accentuées.

Hermione ne voyait pas tellement de changement en elle, mais en tout cas les garçons étaient sous le charme dès qu'ils croisaient son regard.

Revenue de cet horrible camp, Hermione n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses parents, elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre quand ils allaient lui demander comment ceci s'était passé.

Elle fit mine qu'elle était simplement exténuée par le voyage et dormit profondément, une seule chose la consoler ceci la rassurer complètement, car dans quelques jours elle allait retourner à Poudlard.

Le jour tant attendu arriva à grand pas et Hermione fut bientôt dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Ron et Harry.

Quand elle sortit avec Ron du train, elle trouva curieux que Harry ne les avaient pas suivis, convaincu par Ron qu'il était certainement descendu avant eux, elle décida de suivre ce dernier.

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à prendre la calèche qui la mènerait directement aux grilles du collège, décida finalement de marcher, Ron tenta de venir avec elle, mais elle refusa, n'insistant pas le rouquin laissa seule la jeune fille.

Hermione voulait absolument respirer un peu l'air frais de dehors, elle était ravie d'être enfin de retour à Poudlard, elle avouait que la bibliothèque lui avait horriblement manqué.

Souriant intérieurement, elle entreprit de se promener. Elle inspirait une grande bouffée d'oxygène, elle marchait longtemps jusqu'à atteindre enfin les grilles de Poudlard, elle se hâtait tout de même de rejoindre la Grande Salle, car elle pensait être légèrement en retard.

Tandis qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans les couloirs, elle croisa un sombre personnage bien connu : Severus Rogue, toujours vêtu d'habits noirs, il avait sur son visage son éternel masque d'impassibilité.

Hermione s'apprêtait à filer à toute allure quand, à son plus grand désarroi, ce dernier l'interpella. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et arborait une expression moqueuse puis il répliqua :

\- Alors Miss Granger, en retard dès le premier jour ? Je dois avouer que ceci m'étonne beaucoup venant de vous.

Hermione eut des frissons quand elle entendit cette voix mielleuse, ce qu'elle haïssait qu'une personne réussisse à l'intimider et c'était le cas avec Rogue. Elle se racla la gorge et répondit peu sûre d'elle :

\- Bonsoir professeur, je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais je ne suis pas en retard comme vous semblez le penser.

\- Visiblement le terme "retard" n'a pas l'air de faire partie de votre vocabulaire, aux dernières nouvelles, quand on est en retard cela signifie qu'on ne se trouve pas au lieu où on nous attend à l'heure prévue et c'est votre cas. Railla t-il

\- Si je ne m'abuse, professeur, n'êtes-vous pas censé être avec les autres enseignants dans la Grande Salle ? Rétorqua Hermione agacée au plus haut point

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos petits camarades de Gryffondor avant que je ne vous mette en retenue. Oui, même s'il s'agit du jour de la rentrée. Ajouta t-il en voyant l'expression offusquée de Hermione

\- J'y vais de ce pas professeur, merci de votre indulgence. Lança ironiquement Hermione

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à fondre à nouveau sur elle mais Hermione avait pris ses jambes à son cou.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione avait évité de justesse une confrontation avec Rogue. Elle pouvait enfin respirer normalement, assise entre Ginny et Ron, elle vit arriver au loin Harry, qui était en train d'essuyer frénétiquement avec un mouchoir son nez ensanglanté.

Elle fit prise par le sentiment de surprise, que lui avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Harry, qui aperçut un espace entre Ginny et Hermione s'y glissa.

Il resta muet jusqu'à que Hermione demanda, intriguée et inquiète, ce qui l'avait retardé :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Dit simplement Harry

\- La question aurait dû plutôt se posait à toi Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ne pas vouloir prendre la calèche alors qu'il faisait nuit ?

\- Ronald, toujours à poser des questions indiscrètes. Soupira Ginny

\- Mais j'ai juste dit que...Continua Ron

\- Ça suffit, Ron, elle n'a pas envie d'en parler. Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup de jouer les mères poule ?

Hermione remerciait intérieurement sa meilleure amie, en effet, elle n'avait pas très envie d'aborder le sujet et puis elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

La jeune fille n'avait pas trop touché à son assiette, elle repensait inlassablement à ses horribles vacances d'été. Pour la première fois, elle s'était mise à se regarder face à une glace et à se demander : "_Suis-je si différente que j'en ai l'air, pour que les gens autour de moi me font des misères ?_".

Elle n'était pas très bien et avait la nausée, ses yeux menaçaient à tout instant de déverser des larmes.

Elle repensait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, son enfance n'avait pas été aussi rose qu'on ne pouvait le penser...

Bien avant Poudlard, les enfants de sa classe ne l'appréciaient pas tellement et ne cessaient de l'embêter ainsi que de se moquer d'elle.

Même au sein de Poudlard, elle ne se sentait plus trop à l'aise comme elle l'avait espérée.

Sans qu'elle ne sache quelqu'un l'observait, il regardait son visage qui était totalement déboussolé, il songea : "_Que lui arrive-t-il ?_".

Décidant finalement de quitter plus tôt la Grande Salle, elle se releva, heureusement pour elle les élèves ne firent pas attention. Harry, qui était inquiet pour son amie, saisit son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir :

\- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Rien de bien grave Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste m'allonger pour me sentir mieux. Rassura t-elle

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Harry

\- Non merci, je peux y aller toute seule. Refusa Hermione

\- Tu en es certaine ? Tu es toute pâle, j'ai peur que tu ne fasses un malaise. Insista Harry

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets. Assura t-elle

\- Bon d'accord, j'espère que tu iras mieux. Souhaita Harry

Hermione lui offrit un faible sourire puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Isolée, elle marcha longuement dans les couloirs légèrement éclairés par les torches.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tituba, pendant le séjour qu'elle avait passé au camp de vacances elle ne mangeait plus trop et se nourrissait à petite quantité.

Elle se sentait faiblir et se laissa glisser par terre. Tout autour d'elle se mit à tourner. Elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider à monter jusqu'à son dortoir, mais personne ne se trouvait dans ce couloir.

Elle crut bien qu'elle allait rester ici jusqu'au matin. C'était alors qu'elle entendit un bruissement de cape se rapprochait, elle voulait pivoter vers la personne mais elle ne réussit pas les vertiges qui l'assaillaient l'en empêcha.

Hermione était assise au milieu de ce sombre couloir dos au nouvel arrivant. Tandis qu'elle sentait que son interlocuteur se rapprochait, elle vit la lumière d'un lumos se posait sur elle.

Une voix doucereuse s'éleva brisant le long silence incessant qui avait tellement duré :

\- Encore vous ? Vous cherchez décidément les ennuis Miss Granger à vouloir traînasser dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. Susurra Rogue

Hermione, qui n'était pas en état de répliquer, resta silencieuse. Rogue pensait qu'elle s'était volontairement assise au beau milieu du couloir :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend voulez-vous bien vous levez ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas alors il attrapa violemment son bras pour la relever ce qu'il réussit.

Hermione sentait ses jambes toutes flageolantes, Rogue pensa qu'elle arriverait à tenir toute seule debout, mais elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

La jeune fille n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Ce dernier déconcerté leva sa baguette vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était blanche comme un linge.

De plus en plus perplexe, il voyait que la Gryffondor semblait être en état de faiblesse. Hermione murmura :

\- S'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi dans ma chambre, je vois tout tourner autour de moi.

\- Miss Granger, dites-moi avez-vous mangé aujourd'hui ? Questionna Rogue

\- Non...Reconnut t-elle

\- Voilà donc la cause de votre "malaise". Vous avez de la chance que je sois tombé sur vous, imaginez si personne ne vous avez trouvé ?

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de vous. Harry m'a proposé de m'accompagner, mais j'ai refusé parce que je voulais...Dit Hermione mais elle se stoppa elle-même

\- Oui Miss Granger ? Finissez-donc votre phrase que je sois curieux de savoir la raison qui vous a poussé à vous aventurez, seule, dans les couloirs ?

Au fond d'elle, Hermione avait honte, honte que Rogue l'ai vu ainsi, aussi vulnérable...

\- Rien...Maintenant, pouvez-vous m'y emmener ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait aimable

\- Très bien, mais je vous préviens, vous allez m'avouer la raison de cette petite escapade dès que vous serez rétablie. Et si vous refusez, j'ai d'autres moyens pour vous faire cracher le morceau. Grommela Rogue

Hermione ignora totalement Rogue, elle était bien trop mal pour prendre en compte ces menaces. Enfin, Rogue fit son travail et la reconduisit à sa chambre. Cette nuit, Hermione dormit très mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Hermione fut totalement rétablie, du moins pour l'instant. Quand Ron vint la voir pour lui dire de la rejoindre, il lui demanda :

\- Salut Hermione, au fait est-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air malade hier.

\- Oui, je suis complètement guérie, dormir m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Répondit-elle

\- Content que tu ailles mieux. Sourit Ron

Hermione lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours aujourd'hui ? Questionna Hermione

\- Défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as sérieusement ? Toi qui es toujours au courant quand il s'agit des cours. Interrogea Ron

\- Bon...Je t'avoue que j'ai passé de très mauvaises vacances et que je ne me sens pas du tout d'aplomb pour étudier cette année. Avoua finalement la jeune fille

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler en détails de ces vacances ? Demanda t-il

\- Non pas vraiment, déjà que ça me trotte dans la tête à longueur de journée...Ajouta t-elle

\- Hermione, tu ne dois pas laisser ce problème affecté ta santé. Tu vas te rendre malade à penser tous les jours à ça. Conseilla Ron

\- Je sais. Mais tu ignores à quel point ça a été dur. Dit-elle

\- Tu peux me faire confiance Hermione, je n'ai pas envie que tu n'ailles pas bien, tout ça à cause de ces fichues vacances. Oublie-les. Insista t-il

\- C'est gentil Ron, et sache que je te fais confiance, c'est juste que...Commença t-elle

\- Que tu n'as pas très envie d'en parler, d'accord, j'accepte ta décision, mais tu sais où me trouvait si tu as besoin d'en discuter. Mais je peux te promettre un truc, c'est que ça va te passer, tu es avec Harry et moi tu n'as pas à y penser. Recommanda t-il

\- Oh Ron, c'est que... à cause de ce problème je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose qui me fais beaucoup souffrir. Révéla Hermione

\- N'y penses plus, allez viens, Harry doit nous attendre. Lança t-il

\- Je te suis.

Lorsque Harry aperçut Hermione, il vint aussitôt rejoindre ses deux amis, il demanda gentiment à la jeune fille :

\- Hermione tu te sens mieux ? Tu sais que je me suis inquiété.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, je te promets que tout va bien ! S'exclama Hermione

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'affoler, mais j'ai croisé Rogue et...Commença Harry

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement à l'entente du nom "Rogue".

\- Il m'a remis ceci pour toi. Finit Harry en lui tendant un bout de parchemin

\- C'est sûrement pas une invitation pour boire un jus de citrouille. Ironisa Ron, je me demande ce qu'il te veut, on est à peine le deuxième jour.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mentit Hermione en cachant derrière elle le papier

\- Je suis sûr que c'est pour te demander d'arrêter de faire gagner des points à Gryffondor. Il n'a pas très apprécié qu'on remporte la coupe deux années consécutives. Ou encore pour te mettre en retenue sans raison valable, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours à moi et à Harry, ça devait bien arriver pour toi aussi. Plaisanta Ron

\- N'importe quoi, n'écoute pas Ron, je suis certain que ce n'est rien de grave...Répliqua Harry

\- Bon assez parler de ça, on va déjeuner ? Interrompu Hermione, mon ventre commence à crier famine.

\- Le mien aussi, je meurs de faim. Allons-y. Approuva Ron

\- Dis-moi Ron, tu peux me dire la seule fois où tu ne t'es pas plains d'avoir faim ? Interrogea Harry

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir...En fait jamais...

Hermione pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'y installèrent, encore une fois Hermione était écœurée à la vue de toute cette nourriture, elle avait tant souhaité d'éviter de parler de la véritable raison qui avait poussé Rogue à lui faire parvenir un mot, qu'elle avait menti sur le fait qu'elle était affamée.

Harry, qui remarqua que Hermione à nouveau n'avait pas touché à son assiette, lui fit la remarque :

\- Encore ? Tu n'as pas faim Hermione ? Pourtant tu disais tout à l'heure que tu voulais déjeuner.

\- Mais si j'ai mangé, tu ne m'as pas vue, tu sais bien qu'à Poudlard que dès qu'on prend un aliment un autre le remplace. Rétorqua Hermione

\- Si tu le dis...Répondit Harry peu convaincu

Hermione soupira, elle en avait plus qu'assez, elle ne désirait qu'une chose se mettre en boule dans son lit et ne plus sortir de là. Elle ne se sentait plus apte à mentir à ses amis sur son état de santé.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand ils eurent fini leur déjeuner, Hermione se rappela quel cours elle avait. A son plus grand désarroi, Rogue était devenu leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Paniquant intérieurement, elle se leva précipitamment de la table se mettant entre Harry et Ron comme pour se protéger puis pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de cours.

Hermione se mit dans les rangs et cherchait à se cacher du regard inquisiteur de Rogue.

Harry et Ron commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour leur amie, son comportement était plus qu'anormal.

La lionne sentit son estomac se retournait quand elle entendait des pas claquaient contre le sol.

C'était alors qu'elle entendit s'élever la voix autoritaire de l'ancien maître des potions, elle s'enfuit discrètement se frayant un passage dans la foule jusqu'aux toilettes. Rogue, qui s'aperçut de l'absence de la jeune femme arrêta Harry et Ron avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la classe et demandait :

\- Eh bien, Weasley et Potter pouvez-vous me dire où est donc passée Miss Granger ?

\- Professeur, elle se trouve juste...Derrière nous...S'interrompit Ron en voyant qu'elle avait disparue

\- En effet, elle se trouve belle et bien derrière vous. Se moqua ouvertement Rogue

\- Monsieur, on vous assure qu'elle était là il y a quelques minutes. Insista Harry

\- Entrez dans la salle, nous verrons cela plus tard, j'espère que Miss Granger a eu une bonne raison de s'absenter dès le deuxième jour.

Hermione courait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et réussit à atteindre les toilettes pour s'y enfermer.

Elle n'aurait jamais voulu faire cela, mais la jeune fille n'aurait pas pu supporter de croiser les yeux de Rogue qui seraient sans doute remplis de moquerie.

Elle l'imaginait en train de la rabaisser sans cesse sur le fait qu'elle avait eu besoin de son _aide_ pour s'en sortir.

Elle savait qu'elle allait s'attirer des ennuis mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Le mal gagnait son combat à l'intérieur d'elle.

Hermione sortit le morceau de parchemin que lui avait donné Harry, elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture fine et élégante de son professeur. Elle pouvait lire les mots suivants :

_17h30, sans aucun retard, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de venir vous cherchez._

_S.R_

Ni bonjour, ni au revoir, aucun mot gentil, c'était bien typique de la part de Rogue.

La jeune fille décida de ne pas s'y rendre, elle ne désirait en aucun cas lui avouer tous les soucis qui la tracassait.

Se sentant encore plus honteuse du fait d'être obligée de tout avouer à Rogue, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit curieux à ce point ?

Elle regarda sur sa montre qui était sur son poignet droit et vit qu'il était à peine huit heures cinq.

Le temps serait, en effet, très long, à neuf heures elle avait cours de Potions avec le fameux Slughorn que Harry avait rencontré bien avant tous.

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait s'y rendre. Tandis que la première heure de cours fut terminée, Hermione décida de mettre un pied hors des toilettes et se dirigea vers les cachots. Descendant les escaliers incessants, Hermione espérait ne pas croiser Rogue.

Elle se mit devant la porte et attendit le reste des élèves, une main se posa sur son épaule provoquant un frisson chez Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers l'auteur de ce geste et découvrit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Harry et Ron :

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous faire une frayeur pareille ? Lança Harry

\- On a à peine détourné le regard, que tu en as profité pour t'éclipser. J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose. Ajouta Ron

\- Moi ? Vous cachez quelque chose ? Allons, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- C'est ça, fais ton innocente en plus. Répliqua Ron

\- Je voulais vomir, c'est pour ça que je suis partie en courant. Insista Hermione

\- Vraiment ? Questionna Harry surpris

\- T'en es certaine ? Interrogea Ron

\- Oui...Souffla Hermione

\- Tu te sens mieux au moins ? S'enquit Harry

\- Oui vomir a fait sortir tout ce qui n'allait pas...Murmura la Gryffondor


	5. Chapter 5

Le cours de potions étant terminés, Hermione décida de retourner dans son dortoir pour chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait face aux chambres des préfets, elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la sienne quand soudainement une voix traînante la coupa dans son élan :

\- Alors Granger on sèche les cours maintenant ? Lança Malefoy

Hermione ne daigna même pas à répondre à cette provocation, tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte et allait la refermer derrière elle, ce dernier l'en empêcha en saisissant son poignet violemment.

\- Je n'ai pas fini Granger. ! Répliqua t-il

\- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Cracha Hermione

\- J'ai juste envie de savoir pourquoi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'amuse à ne pas se rendre en cours. Railla t-il

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu vas me lâcher oui ?! S'écria Hermione

\- Je crois connaître la véritable raison. Sourit Malefoy

\- Eh bien, vas-y dis-la ! S'exaspéra Hermione qui ne se débattait plus

Malefoy lâcha le poignet de Hermione et arborait un sourire narquois :

\- Tu as réalisé à quel point, tu n'avais pas ta place parmi les sorciers. Et tu as bien raison, tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez les Moldus. Tout le monde n'en peut plus de devoir te supporter et avoir une fille pareille sur les bras.

Ces paroles blessèrent profondément Hermione, déjà qu'elle ne cessait de se remettre en question...

\- Malefoy, ça fait déjà cinq années que j'étudie ici et ce ne sont pas tes remarques sarcastiques qui vont me pousser à tout arrêter. Persifla Hermione

\- Pourtant, t'as l'air d'avoir enfin reconnue que Poudlard, ce n'était pas fait pour toi. Continua Malefoy

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi comme toujours ! S'énerva la jeune fille

\- Alors pourquoi on n'entend plus ta voix insupportable pendant les cours pour répondre aux questions ? Hein ? Se moqua t-il

\- Si ma voix t'insupporte, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore avec moi ?! S'exclama t-elle

\- Parce que j'aime t'exaspérer jusqu'à que tu deviennes folle de rage. Avoua t-il

Hermione frissonna, elle se souvint lors de la bataille au département des mystères quand son père Lucius Malefoy la jaugeait avec un tel mépris. En regardant les yeux froids de Malefoy, elle crut voir son père à sa place. La Gryffondor baissa la tête :

\- Tu es vraiment ignoble Malefoy...Murmura Hermione qui faiblissait à vue d'œil

Ce dernier se contenta d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

\- Dis-moi la Sang-de-Bourbe où sont passés les deux abrutis qui te servent d'amis ? Tu sais Weasmoche et Saint Potter. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient plus te supporter, remarque, il faut les comprendre cinq années consécutives, à leur place, j'aurais sauté du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ironisa le Serpentard

\- Laisse-moi tranquille...Protesta faiblement Hermione

\- Quand tu auras verser une petite larme peut-être que je te laisserais, ou non, j'ai envie de te voir pleurer tout le temps !

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! S'insurgea Hermione

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, j'ai trouvé, en deux mots, tu existes...C'est ça qui t'es reprochée la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- J'existe et si ça ne te plaît va donc te noyer dans le lac !

\- Oh, on s'énerve...

Hermione plus qu'agacée claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour que Malefoy ne l'entende pas et elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle n'était pas de taille à tolérer en plus les moqueries de Malefoy à longueur de temps.

Encore une fois, elle décida de ne pas se rendre en cours, elle resta toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre en retenant de toutes ses forces son chagrin qui menaçait de s'échapper.

Elle savait que Malefoy lui ferait la remarque, c'était pour lui un signe qu'il avait réussi à la blesser.

La Gryffondor était allongée sur son lit en train de fixer le plafond, elle était restée en uniforme et s'était seulement débarrassée de ses collants.

Se tournant sur le côté droit, elle se sentait honteuse de n'avoir même pas affronté Malefoy les yeux dans les yeux.

Hermione ne se sentait pas digne d'appartenir à la maison des Gryffondor...

Si elle montrait à quel point, elle avait confiance en elle, il ne la charriait plus. Mais sa confiance en elle faiblissait de plus en plus.

Hermione aperçut sur sa montre qu'il était dix-sept heures pile, elle songea à nouveau au fameux rendez-vous que Rogue lui avait donné, mais elle chassa immédiatement ceci de son esprit.

Elle avait bien assez de soucis comme ça, elle ne voulait pas que Rogue se mêle de sa vie privée.

Le professeur ressemblait exactement à Malefoy, il se moquerait d'elle si la jeune fille lui avouait tout.

Elle décida de ne pas bouger de son dortoir et finit par s'endormir. Hermione était plongée dans un sommeil profond, même dans les songes, elle ne trouva pas la paix.

Ses rêves étaient peuplés de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione pensait qu'elle était encore en train de rêver. Le bruit recommença, se réveillant en sursaut Hermione s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un songe. Elle entendit également une voix familière s'élevait :

\- Miss Granger ? Appela t-elle, est-ce que vous vous trouvez dans votre chambre ?

Hermione paniqua, elle sauta littéralement hors de son lit et alla se cacher derrière la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, ce fut en effet Rogue qui apparut.

L'ancien Maître des Potions inspectait entièrement la chambre, il s'avança au centre et regardait dans chaque recoin où Hermione aurait pu s'y faufilait.

Profitant de ceci, la Gryffondor sortit de la chambre et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pieds nus cherchant un lieu où il ne pourrait pas la trouver.

Elle décida de se cacher dans un placard à balais et resta prostrée dans le noir complet. Respirant pratiquement à moitié pour éviter qu'il la trouve.

Hermione trouva stupide de vouloir ainsi l'éviter, seulement, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir se peindre sur le visage de son enseignant la moquerie pure et saine...Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochaient vers la porte du placard.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione respirait malgré elle de plus en plus fort, la porte se mit à grincer et laissa apparaître dans l'encadrement...Rogue.

La jeune fille faisait peine à voir ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même toute tremblante.

Quand elle vit que c'était lui, elle détourna le regard, elle souhaitait de tout son être disparaître.

Elle espérait que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, mais malheureusement ça n'en fut pas un :

\- Vous m'avez fait courir dans toute l'école, je suppose que vous êtes fière de vous ? Répliqua Rogue durement

Hermione se releva, ne souhaitant pas paraître en plus faible.

La jeune fille n'avait pas fait attention, mais elle s'était écorchée les jambes à cause du bric-à-brac qui se trouvait dans ce placard.

\- Sortez donc d'ici, avez-vous perdue l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous cacher dans ce placard ? Interrogea d'un ton abrupt Rogue

Encore une fois Hermione ne répondit pas ce qui agaça au plus haut point son enseignant, il attrapa ses épaules et se mit à la secouer :

\- Vous allez me répondre, petite impertinente ?! S'époumona t-il

\- Inutile de me secouer ainsi ! Répondit enfin Hermione en le repoussant

\- Vous avez enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Décidément Miss Granger, je commence sérieusement à penser que vous cherchez à m'éviter.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas, quelle idée absurde avez-vous encore trouver ?! Répliqua t-elle

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas vue de la journée ? Ni aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ni dans la Grande Salle, ni ce soir alors que j'avais bien stipulé que je désirais vous voir pour avoir une discussion avec vous ! S'énerva t-il

\- J'étais malade voilà la raison, maintenant, je vais retourner me coucher si vous voulez bien. Dit simplement Hermione

\- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?! Maintenant vous allez me suivre ! S'écria Rogue

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi ou je hurle ! Se débattait Hermione

\- Vous pensez que vos menaces me font peur. Cessez donc de vous comporter comme une enfant ! Ordonna Rogue

En entendant cela, Hermione se sentit gênée, elle décida finalement de le suivre. De toute manière elle ne pouvait pas fuir indéfiniment l'inévitable...

La jeune fille marcha derrière le sombre être qu'était Rogue. Quand enfin il la conduisit dans son bureau, il lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Hermione eut soudainement froid elle se rappela qu'elle avait retiré ses collants, de plus dans le bureau de Rogue il ne faisait pas très chaud.

La jeune fille avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle se mit à tordre nerveusement ses doigts tout en évitant soigneusement le regard abyssal de son professeur :

\- Miss Granger, je ne comprends décidément pas le comportement que vous avez eu. Il paraît aussi que vous avez manqué les autres cours sans raison valable. Débuta t-il

\- Sans raison valable ? Répéta Hermione sans réellement regarder Rogue, je viens de vous le dire, j'étais malade n'ai-je pas le droit de l'être ?

\- Vous mentez ! Riposta Rogue, je vous préviens si vous ne me dites pas la vérité, j'utiliserais un moyen plus radical !

\- Faites-donc je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Répliqua Hermione cette fois en regardant Rogue dans les yeux, vous croyez que vous m'impressionnez ?!

\- Vous osez manquer de respect à votre enseignant ?! Vous avez gagné trois semaines de retenue ! Si je vous reprends à vous absenter à mes cours ou à ceux de mes collègues vous aurez affaire à moi ! Je vous rappelle que vous devez prendre compte du règlement intérieur de cet établissement, et si vous ne vous en souvenez pas vous allez le recopier entièrement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui...Murmura Hermione

\- Bien, revenons à notre problème. Qu'est-ce qui...Reprit Rogue

\- Inutile professeur de gaspiller votre salive ! Je ne dirais rien, je n'ai aucunement envie de me confier à quelqu'un comme vous ! Coupa Hermione, qui le ferait d'ailleurs, il faudrait être fou !

Rogue était entré dans une colère noire :

\- PARTEZ ! FICHEZ-LE CAMP ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de perdre mon temps avec vous ! Que je ne vous surprenne plus en train de sécher les cours ! Hurla t-il furieux

Effrayée, Hermione se précipita vers la sortie en courant.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione n'en revenait pas que Rogue l'avait mis en retenue pendant trois semaines entières...

Elle était contente d'avoir pu échapper à l'interrogation de ce dernier mais une autre corvée l'attendait, elle allait devoir effectuer une tâche encore inconnue et ceci en présence de l'ancien maître des potions.

Elle regagna sa chambre tout en espérant que ses deux meilleurs amis ne la bombardent pas de questions, elle ne souhaitait réellement pas se justifier pour ses absences.

Les menaces de Rogue eurent un effet radical sur Hermione, elle décida de se rendre aux cours de métamorphose.

En effet, la jeune fille était apeurée à l'idée que Rogue vient lui reprocher ceci, Hermione resta silencieuse pendant les longues heures qui se présentaient face à elle. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler avec Hermione au sujet de son absence, quand le cours se termina enfin les deux Gryffondor se hâtèrent de la rejoindre.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les trois dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la quatrième heure de cours, Hermione lança :

\- Dites-moi tous les deux vous ne vous êtes pas demandé où j'étais ? Interrogea t-elle taquine

\- On a essayé d'aller te voir, mais tu dormais profondément, donc on n'a pas voulu te déranger. Se justifia Harry

\- A ce sujet, tu commences sérieusement à nous inquiéter Hermione...Dit Ron inquiet

\- Crois-moi ça ne sert à rien de vous en faire, je me sentais vraiment pas bien pour me rendre en classe. Rassura Hermione

\- Si ça persiste tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie. Conseilla Harry

\- C'est une excellente idée, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé...Bon, vous pourriez dire de ma part à Rogue que je suis allée à l'infirmerie ? Demanda t-elle

"_ Là au moins mes absences seront justifiées_." Songea Hermione

\- Tu sais comment il est, il ne nous croira pas. Soupira Harry

\- L'un de vous doit m'accompagner alors, comme ça quand vous reviendrez vous aurez en main un mot qui confirme que j'y suis vraiment. Insista Hermione

\- J'y vais avec toi. Se proposa Harry

\- Et moi alors ? J'aurais pu perdre du temps concernant l'heure de Rogue ! S'exclama Ron

\- Ron, tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de manquer les cours...Lança Harry

\- Voyons, je plaisantais. Bon à tout à l'heure Harry et bon rétablissement Mione.

Ron s'éloigna au loin. Seuls, Harry rougissait légèrement, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il aimait être avec Hermione, rien que tous les deux. Hermione, quant à elle, était confuse face à ses réels sentiments, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle appréciait Ron encore plus que s'il s'agissait d'un ami... En ce moment, elle n'était pas d'humeur pour parler de ses histoires de cœurs. Pendant le chemin pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, Harry tenta une approche douce :

\- Dis-moi Hermione...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'as l'air...Préoccupée...Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, je suis prêt à t'écouter attentivement.

\- C'est gentil...Mais je crois que je peux m'en sortir toute seule.

\- Ah...Je vois...Tiens, on est arrivé. Passe devant.

\- Merci.

Harry resta les yeux baissés, il se dit qu'au grand jamais il ne pourra être plus proche de Hermione si elle refusait de lui confiait ce genre de chose. Alors que Hermione et Harry cherchaient Madame Pomfresh pour demander de sa part un justificatif qui prouvait que Hermione était bien ici, ils aperçurent cette dernière en train de ranger des potions. Quand elle les vues, elle vint à leur rencontre, elle se tourna vers Harry :

\- Bonjour, alors, de quoi souffrez-vous Mr Potter ? Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas l'air très malade...

\- Bonjour Madame, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Hermione elle ne se sent pas très bien. Intervint Harry

\- Ça alors, je n'aurais pas cru un seul instant que Miss Granger accepte de son plein de gré de venir ici, d'habitude elle tente d'éviter à tout prix l'infirmerie pour continuer à suivre ses cours. Ça doit être vraiment urgent. Dites-moi Miss Granger quels symptômes avez-vous ? Questionna l'infirmière

\- J'ai des nausées, des maux de tête, des maux de ventre, j'aimerais si vous voulez bien rester ici me reposer pendant quelque temps. Répondit Hermione

\- Je vais vous faire un examen médical, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être bien grave, ne vous en faites pas je vais vous remettre sur pied. Miss Granger venez vous allonger ici, je vais vous chercher une robe de chambre. Quant à vous Mr Potter, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Rétorqua sèchement Mrs Pomfresh

\- Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me faire un justificatif qui prouve que j'ai emmené Hermione à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh soupira et leva sa baguette pour y faire inscrire les mots suivants sur un parchemin vierge :_ Je certifie que Mr Potter à emmener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie pour cause de maladie. _Puis elle lui tendit le bout de parchemin et le chassa littéralement de l'infirmerie en criant que les malades avaient besoin de repos. Hermione eut de la peine en voyant son meilleur ami être ainsi expulsé.

Harry se rendit alors à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, face à la porte d'entrée, il frappa deux fois.

La voix doucereuse de Rogue s'éleva lui signalant de faire son apparition. S'introduisant dans la salle, Harry se retrouva face à une vingtaine d'élèves qui levèrent la tête vers lui.

Rogue le regardait d'un mauvais œil, le Survivant sut d'avance ce qui lui serait reprocher :

\- Mr Potter, je vois que vous vous permettez d'arriver à l'heure que vous voulez. Une fois de plus, le règlement ne semble pas vous convenir.

\- Bonjour, _Monsieur_, j'ai un justificatif...

\- Donnez-moi ça. Ordonna Rogue

Harry s'avança vers son professeur et le lui tendit. Rogue lui arracha des mains et lut rapidement le petit mot, ce dernier leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Il eut un petit rictus et répliqua :

\- Ceci ne justifie pas votre retard, vous aurez dû d'abord m'informer de votre départ, c'est également valable pour Miss Granger. J'enlève quinze points à Gryffondor, vous pouvez remercier votre camarade. Dit-il aux autres élèves de Gryffondor qui arboraient tous une expression déçue

Harry serrait les poings et tentait vainement de ne pas cracher à la figure de Rogue.

\- Regagnez votre place Potter et faites donc passer le message à Miss Granger qu'elle a l'obligation d'accomplir ses devoirs scolaires, en d'autres termes elle a intérêt à revenir en cours dans les deux jours qui suivent. Et qu'elle cesse d'inventer des histoires à dormir debout comme quoi elle ne peut se rendre en classe.

En entendant le fait qu'il mêle Hermione à ceci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

\- Elle n'invente rien du tout ! Hermione est réellement mal à en point ! Mais j'oubliais que vous êtes trop stupide pour vous en rendre compte !

\- Petit insolent, sortez immédiatement de ma classe !

\- Parfait...Répondit Harry

Harry, pas le moins gêné se hâta à quitter la salle.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione, qui avait enfilé une nuisette blanche, se sentit gênée d'être en pareille tenue, elle avait bien sûr demandé à Madame Pomfresh si elle n'avait pas autre chose seulement l'infirmière lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait que ça face à sa taille de guêpe.

La jeune fille resta allongée sur le dos, elle songea qu'elle avait complètement oublié de prendre un livre avec elle pour se divertir, mais connaissant Madame Pomfresh elle lui aurait confisqué !

Hermione se sentit quelque peu soulagée, car elle pensait au fait qu'elle n'irait pas en retenue avec Rogue, elle était à présent cloîtrée au lit, l'infirmière avait décidé que la jeune fille reste au moins deux semaines en observation pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

Tout en se détendant, elle s'étira et se mit à bâiller longuement, c'était alors qu'une voix mielleuse fit sursauter Hermione :

\- Je vois que vous prenez plaisir à vous prélasser...

Hermione sentit son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine, au-dessus d'elle, se trouvait Rogue qui la regarder fixement avec une expression narquoise.

La jeune fille se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle était ainsi en petite tenue face à son professeur qu'elle redoutait terriblement.

Elle se hâtait de remonter les couvertures pour se couvrir.

\- Professeur...Commença Hermione d'une voix mal assurée

\- Oui ? Fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil

\- Euh...Rien...Bafouilla t-elle

\- Je suppose que vous vouliez me demander ce que je fais ici ? Je voulais vérifier si vous étiez belle et bien malade et je constate que c'est _faux_.

\- Demandez-donc à Madame Pomfresh si vous ne me croyez pas.

\- Je ne vois pas l'utilité puis-que je peux moi-même voir si c'est le cas. Mes avertissements ne vous ont pas fait de l'effet à ce que je vois.

\- "Vos menaces" vous voulez dire.

Il ignora délibérément les paroles de Hermione.

\- Laissez-moi donc y remédier.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle et vint se pencher pour qu'elle seule entende ce qu'il avait à dire :

\- Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de sécher vos cours, bien heureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas votre directeur, cependant si c'était le cas je vous aurais expulsé ! Je vois clair dans votre petit jeu, vous essayez d'échapper à vos heures de retenue. Vous avez donc l'immense joie de ne plus avoir trois semaines de colle mais trois mois !

\- C'est injustifié, professeur...Répliqua Hermione

\- Injustifié, dites-vous. La parole d'un enseignant est plus solide que celle d'un élève. Essayez donc de vous plaindre au professeur McGonagall. J'adorerais vous voir à l'œuvre. Se moqua t-il d'elle

Hermione serrait les dents, Rogue avait senti que la jeune fille avait peur de lui.

Enfin ce dernier recula de deux pas, tout en jaugeant froidement la jeune femme puis il lança avant de finalement tourner les talons et s'éloigner :

\- Je demanderais bien évidemment les résultats de vos examens médicaux, si je vois que vous n'avez rien du tout, vous aurez encore un mois de retenue. Reprit-il

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que Rogue soit aussi sadique, comment pouvait-il lui rajouter encore des heures de retenue alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Elle regrettait presque le fait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, seulement elle devait admettre qu'il y avait une part de mensonge...


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione avait reçu la visite de Ron et Harry, elle en fut tellement ravie, de plus ces derniers lui apportaient secrètement des friandises.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'appétit, devant ses amis, elle fit mine de les trouver appétissants alors qu'en réalité elle n'avait aucunement envie d'en manger.

Elle les posa sur sa table de chevet et affirma qu'elle les mangerait plus tard.

Ceci lui fit un pincement au cœur de devoir ainsi mentir à Ron et à Harry, elle savait d'avance comment serait leur réaction ils demanderaient qu'elle aille voir un médicomage d'urgence.

Hermione pensait qu'elle allait s'en sortir sans aucun soutien, sa fierté prendrait un sacré coup si quelqu'un lui venait en aide, d'ailleurs il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant pour la jeune fille que de reconnaître qu'elle était dépressive.

Non seulement tout le monde la réprimanderait en affirmant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais aussi que c'était totalement stupide de se laisser ainsi dépérir.

La Gryffondor passa ses journées à dormir malgré qu'elle se reposât sans cesse, elle se sentait épuisée.

Le deuxième jour, Hermione vérifia que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas présente pour se lever et ouvrir les fenêtres, elle regardait avec envie ses amis qui s'amusaient sur le terrain de Quidditch ce qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir retrouver cette joie de vivre qu'elle avait si subitement perdue...

Tout en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, elle n'était plus sortie dehors depuis un moment et espérait qu'elle se sentirait mieux, la santé de Hermione ne s'améliorait pas elle se sentait si faible, à cause de ses privations de nourritures.

Soudainement, elle entendit quelqu'un arrivait, elle se précipita sur son lit et rentra dans ses couvertures.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et se mit à entortillait avec ses doigts ses cheveux.

Une ombre imposante s'approcha du lit de malade de la jeune fille, Hermione releva ses yeux vers ce dernier et s'aperçut avec agacement qu'il s'agissait d'un être détestable :

\- Ah, c'est juste toi Malefoy, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de plus important...Soupira Hermione

Ce dernier arborait une expression furieuse, mais la colère fut bientôt remplacée par l'amusement :

\- Qui a eu la bonne idée de t'envoyer à l'infirmerie que je puisse le remercier ?

\- Personne. S'exaspéra Hermione

\- Maintenant que je le vois, tu n'as aucune blessure, mais si tu veux je peux t'en faire. Proposa sadiquement Malefoy

\- Ne m'approche pas Malefoy ! Ordonna t-elle

\- De toute façon te faire des blessures, revient à toucher ta peau impure. Je n'ai pas envie de me salir à cause de toi, je viens en plus de prendre une douche.

\- Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire ? Ça te plait tant que ça de venir ici me casser les oreilles ?

\- Je ne venais pas pour toi la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons Granger ! Tiens,tiens, qu'est-ce que je vois sur ta table de nuit ?

Hermione regarda aussitôt et aperçut qu'elle avait laissé le mot que Ron et Harry lui avait déposé ce matin pour l'aider à se rétablir au plus vite.

Alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à le reprendre, Malefoy fut plus rapide et lui enleva. Il se mit à lire sans gêne la lettre qui lui était adressée :

\- _"Chère Hermione, on espère que tu ne te sens pas trop seule sans nous..." _

Hermione bondit hors de son lit et essaya tant bien que mal de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait mais Malefoy leva plus haut la lettre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

La jeune fille maudissait le fait d'être si petite de taille par rapport à Malefoy qui était grand :

\- Rends-moi ça Malefoy !

En guise de réponse il poursuivit :

\- _"Tu nous manques beaucoup, on souhaite que tu ailles mieux pour ton anniversaire qui est pour bientôt ! On t'embrasse fort, Harry et Ron," _

\- Donne-le moi !

\- Comme c'est mignon, mais tu ne l'auras pas de sitôt pour la relire.

Devant ses yeux, Malefoy se mit à déchirer la lettre en mille morceaux et les jeta au sol. Hermione resta littéralement figée.

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je t'ai rendu un fier service au contraire. Cette lettre était vraiment bâclée ça se voit qu'ils ne sont pas en train de pleurer sur ton sort.

Hermione ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, totalement désespérée, elle retenait une immense envie de pleurer.

\- Dis Granger ça ne te va pas si mal les petites tenues. Se moqua t-il

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment et tenta de couvrir ses jambes avec ses bras.

\- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller. A la prochaine Granger.

Après son départ, la jeune fille se hâta de ramasser les morceaux de parchemins qui étaient éparpillés puis elle tenta vainement de les remettre ensemble.

Elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique sur elle et ne pouvait réparer ce qu'avait osé faire Malefoy.

Elle se sentait si triste, la seule lettre qui l'encourager avait été totalement détruite ! Elle rassembla les bouts de parchemins et les jeta dans la poubelle qui était à côté d'elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Le jour suivant, Hermione s'aperçut que seul Harry vint la voir. Elle s'étonna que Ron, lui, qui était si attentionné avec elle, ne soit pas venu lui rendre visite.

Le Survivant, lui, ne s'en soucia pas plus il se trouvait à nouveau en tête-à-tête avec la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant.

Hermione, quant à elle, était anxieuse, Harry lui raconta avec animation à quel point les cours sans elle, était ennuyeux et qu'elle manquait beaucoup aux Gryffondor ainsi qu'à ses professeurs.

La jeune fille eut un faible sourire en entendant cela puis finalement au cours de la conversation elle demanda :

\- Harry, tu ne sais pas où est Ron ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Répondit Harry

"_Plus urgent que moi..._"Pensa Hermione tristement

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que c'était extrêmement important sinon il serait venu te voir. Rassura le Survivant

\- Il ne t'a pas parlé en détail de ce qu'il avait à faire ? Insista la jeune fille

\- Non...Soupira Harry visiblement agacé qu'elle ne cesse d'évoquer Ron

\- Tu en es certain ? Continua t-elle

\- Oui, Hermione pourquoi je te mentirais ? A ce propos...Débuta Harry

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui se passait entre toi et Ron. Compléta t-il

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas vous avez l'air plus proche, toi et lui. Poursuivit Harry

\- Tu trouves ? Rougit Hermione

\- Tous les deux vous me parlez souvent de l'un et de l'autre. Reprit Harry

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry...Mais c'est vrai que j'apprécie Ron. Dit finalement Hermione

\- Apprécie, dis-tu ? Reconnais au moins que c'est plus que apprécier. Répliqua Harry durement

Hermione paraissait mal à l'aise que Harry lui reprochait ses sentiments pour Ron.

\- J'ai raison non ? Demanda Harry

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ? En quoi ça te gêne que j'aime ou non Ron ? S'énerva t-elle

Harry sentit sa colère s'envoler, il était embarrassé, il avait presque littéralement vendu la mèche sur le fait qu'il était amoureux de Hermione.

\- Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Murmura-il, oublie ce que j'ai dit...

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu semblais en colère ? Questionna la Gryffondor

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione, c'est juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. C'est que...On ne sait toujours pas de quoi tu souffres exactement et j'ai peur...

Hermione perdit à son tour son visage sévère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas trop grave. Rassura t-elle

\- J'espère de tout mon cœur. Répondit Harry d'une voix douce

Hermione, sous l'émotion, se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Hébété, le Survivant n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste.

La jeune fille était si émue que son ami soit aussi inquiet pour elle, pendant un seul instant, elle avait cru les paroles cruelles de Malefoy.

Harry, quant à lui, était aux anges, il sentait le doux parfum de Hermione s'insinuait en lui, il souhaitait que ce moment dure éternellement.

Tandis qu'il était toujours l'un contre l'autre, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, Hermione et Harry tournèrent le regard vers l'origine du bruit.

Au grand désarroi de Harry et Hermione, ce fut Rogue qui se trouvait devant eux :

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre ces amourettes, mais je cherchais Mr Potter...Dit Rogue sarcastiquement

Aussitôt, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, la situation était tellement gênante pour Harry et Hermione.

Intérieurement, Rogue était furieux d'avoir assisté à cette scène qu'il qualifiait de répugnant.

\- Pourquoi vous me cherchez ? Interrogea Harry

\- Contentez-vous de me suivre Potter. Ordonna t-il

\- J'y vais Hermione, à tout à l'heure, tu sais quoi...

\- Non ?

\- Tu me manques déjà.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux, Rogue jetait un regard froid et rempli de mépris à Harry.

Puis ils quittèrent tous les deux l'infirmerie. Hermione soupira, elle aurait aimé que Harry soit encore avec elle, pour lui tenir compagnie, puis elle se rallongea dans son lit.

Rogue serrait si fort ses poings que ses jointures se mirent à blanchir, ce qu'il haïssait Potter, il maudissait toute sa famille !

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin voit le jour ? Harry de son côté était également en colère, pourquoi cet homme était toujours présent au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais le connaître.


	11. Chapter 11

La nuit était tombée et Hermione ne dormait toujours pas. La jeune fille regarda sa montre et la rapprocha de sa lampe de chevet pour pouvoir lire l'heure, il était vingt-deux heures.

Il n'était pas si tard que ça cependant, Hermione était préoccupée, elle repensait sans cesse à la mystérieuse raison qui avait poussé Ron à ne pas venir.

Elle trouvait que c'était exagéré de sa part d'en faire tout un plat, mais elle tenait tellement à Ron et avait espéré sa présence pour la réconforter.

Hermione décida alors de quitter son lit pour se rendre discrètement à la salle commune de Gryffondor afin d'y trouver Ron, elle souhaitait simplement le voir sans lui poser aucune questions indiscrète.

La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit, mais à présent elle était plongée dans le noir total elle se trouva stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa baguette.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se repérer malgré le fait qu'elle ne trouvait pas son chemin, ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité.

Enfin, elle aperçut deux faibles lueurs dans le couloir qui étaient assez suffisantes pour pouvoir enfin savoir où elle était.

Avec soulagement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait près de la Grande Salle, les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune de Gryffondor étaient à côté !

Hermione se hâtait de rejoindre les escaliers quand soudainement elle entendit du bruit, paniquée, Hermione se cacha derrière une statue.

Des gloussements familiers parvinrent aux oreilles de la Gryffondor, elle reconnut sans peine ceux de Lavande Brown.

La grande question qu'elle se posait était : qu'est-ce que Lavande fabriquait dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Hermione souleva le fait qu'elle était forcément accompagnée.

Tandis que les gloussements de Lavande se rapprochaient, Hermione découvrit enfin la deuxième personne qui était avec cette dernière...Il s'agissait de...Ron !

Hermione crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, elle ressentit le même effet qu'une douche froide.

Les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Hermione quand elle aperçut ceci.

C'était donc ceci la raison qui justifiait l'absence de Ron, il était avec Lavande.

Alors que Hermione essayait vainement de retenir sa peine s'exprimer, elle attendit patiemment qu'ils s'en allèrent.

Désespérée, Hermione courut sans s'arrêter et se précipita dans la cour déserte puis se laissa tomber au sol, elle se mit à sangloter, elle avait si mal, elle souffrait de tout son être, la pauvre était inconsolable.

Elle pleura longuement, tout en ayant les mains contre sa poitrine elle essayait de respirer à nouveau correctement.

Il faisait si froid cette nuit-là mais la jeune fille ne s'en souciait guère, elle grelottait mais resta insensible au vent qui soufflait sur elle.

Elle se releva et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, elle se recroquevilla et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

De nouvelles larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux, elle les essuya d'un revers de la main.

Hermione eut une soudaine envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici, elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder en face Ronald Weasley.

Brusquement, elle posa ses pieds nus par terre et reprit sa course folle, elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Poudlard.

Hermione ne fit pas attention aux pierres qui écorchaient ses pieds, aux orties qui éraflaient sans pitié chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Alors qu'elle quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard une silhouette encapuchonnée lui barra la route, Hermione se stoppa net, quand elle l'aperçut elle prit peur et tenta de le fuir mais une autre apparut l'empêchant d'aller plus loin !

Hermione trébucha et tomba par terre, elle recula et c'était alors qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine ces deux silhouettes :

\- Des Détraqueurs !

Une sensation de vide s'empara de la jeune fille, en effet elle semblait beaucoup intéressé les deux gardiens d'Azkaban, après tout Hermione était dans un mauvais état émotionnel.

Hermione maudissait le fait de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle, mais d'un seul coup elle songea qu'elle désirait ardemment que tout se termine...

Elle avait tant souffert et ne voulait plus que cela continue...Les deux détraqueurs profitèrent de la faiblesse de Hermione pour aspirer tous ses souvenirs heureux.

Hermione revoyait sans cesse Lavande et Ron s'enlaçaient puis s'embrassaient. Une fine larme coula le long de sa tempe droite, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout ceci ?


	12. Chapter 12

Le néant total...Hermione aperçut avant de s'évanouir une forme argentée la protéger des Détraqueurs les éloignant ainsi d'elle.

Hermione reprit alors connaissance et se retrouva dans une pièce mal éclairée, elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois et tenta de remettre ses idées en place.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était assise sur un petit divan. Elle porta une main à sa tête et se plaignit de la douleur atroce qu'elle ressentait à cet endroit.

Quand elle ouvrit complètement les yeux elle demanda à haute voix :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Et où suis-je ?

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de poser les questions. Répondit une voix masculine qui fit sursauter Hermione

\- Professeur Rogue ? Reconnut Hermione

\- Ravi de constater que vous savez toujours qui je suis. J'ai bien cru que les Détraqueurs avaient pompé votre cervelle.

\- Les Détraqueurs ? Ça y je me souviens, oh ma tête, c'était une sensation horrible j'ai bien cru que...

\- Vous n'allez plus jamais sourire...

\- Oui...Professeur il y a eu une forme argentée qui m'a protégé c'était votre patronus ? Elle ressemblait à...Une biche...

\- En effet, c'était bel et bien mon patronus.

\- C'est étrange...

\- Quoi donc Miss Granger ?

\- J'aurais pensé que votre patronus ne serait pas un animal aussi innocent qu'une biche.

En guise de réponse, Hermione entendit un grognement.

\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié, professeur, vous m'avez sauvé la vie...Dit Hermione d'une voix étonnamment triste

Il ne comprenait pas, il l'avait sauvé et elle était malheureuse qu'il l'ai fait, se pourrait-il qu'elle aurait préféré mourir...Non, il n'osa même pas y penser...

\- C'était simplement mon devoir d'enseignant de veiller au bien-être de mes élèves. Maintenant que vous avez repris vos esprits, vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi je vous ai trouvé là-bas ?

Hermione avait anticipé que Rogue allait forcément lui demander comment elle s'était retrouvée à cet endroit.

Elle baissa les yeux et retenait une nouvelle envie de verser des larmes, ceci lui faisait trop souffrir de devoir évoquer la raison c'était bien entendu le fait qu'elle avait découvert la relation entre Ron et Lavande.

\- Je ne tiens pas à en parler. Répondit finalement Hermione faiblement

\- Miss Granger vous savez pourtant que vous avez enfreint le règlement, vous me devez donc des explications ! S'agaça Rogue

\- S'il vous plaît...Pas aujourd'hui. Supplia Hermione en levant les yeux vers Rogue

Rogue se contenta de dévisager la jeune fille, puis il rompit le silence qui s'était installée quelques minutes auparavant :

\- Miss ? Vous avez pleuré ? Demanda t-il en voyant ses yeux gonflés et rougis

Cette réplique eut l'effet de faire détourner le regard de Hermione.

En cet instant, il aurait voulu relever le menton de la jeune fille et se mettre à caresser tendrement son visage pour la réconforter, tout en lui offrant un sourire compatissant.

Mais ce dernier songea avec tristesse qu'elle aurait été répugné à l'idée qu'il la touche.

Malgré qu'il était résigné à garder ses distances avec la jeune fille, il se sentit désolé pour elle et souhaitait tant lui venir en aide :

\- Miss Granger ? Appela t-il

Hermione ne répondit pas et tenter de retenir de nouvelles larmes.

La jeune fille, quant à elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle souhaitait s'enfuir en courant mais ses jambes étaient bloquées.

\- Bon n'en parlons plus, regagnez votre lit. Je vais vous accompagner. Abandonna Rogue finalement

Hermione reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps et se releva elle suivit son professeur qui l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis sans lui dire adieu, Rogue se contenta de lui jeter un dernier regard puis il partit.

Hermione resta allongée sur le dos et se remit à pleurer silencieusement.


	13. Chapter 13

_Cette nuit-là Rogue n'était pas en train de dormir paisiblement comme il l'aurait voulu, il ingurgitait plusieurs potions pour tenter d'apaiser sa douleur._

_Son maître n'était pas allé de main morte, il l'avait torturé pendant des heures durant lesquelles il avait souhaité de tout son être que sa vie s'achève..._

_Rogue se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et espérait ne plus ressentir une telle souffrance._

_Malheureusement il allait encore l'éprouver des centaines de fois. L'ancien maître des potions posa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer les gouttelettes de sueurs qui coulaient._

_Il se sentit épuiser mais la douleur persistait encore malgré tous ces soins qu'il s'était donné, puis soudain il releva sa manche celle où était dissimulée la marque des ténèbres et se mit à contempler furieusement celle-ci.__Il voulait ardemment la faire disparaître !_

_Cette marque était là pour lui rappeler chaque jour qu'il n'était plus libre de faire ce que bon lui semble, qu'il appartenait au mage noir pour l'éternité..._

_Affligé, il remonta sa manche puis il décida de sortir dehors prendre l'air.__Rogue marchait dans les couloirs interminables de Poudlard, il s'éclairait grâce à la lueur qui émanait de sa baguette tandis qu'il sortit à l'extérieur dans la cour._

_Le professeur adorait particulièrement la nuit, c'était le seul moment de la journée qu'il appréciait car la nuit dissimulait encore plus ses émotions._

_Alors qu'il regardait fixement la nouvelle lune qui était entourée d'étoiles scintillantes, Rogue inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais._

_Il se sentit un peu mieux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités._

_Pris au dépourvu, Rogue se braqua et pointa sa baguette vers la provenance du bruit, s'attendant à voir apparaître une créature ou tout simplement un élève, Rogue ne vit rien arriver._

_Il regarda devant lui et finit par apercevoir un élève courir à tout allure, ce fut tellement rapide qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon mais ce dont il était certain c'était qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de punir un autre élève d'une maison rivale à la sienne._

_Il se hâtait à rejoindre l'élève, ce dernier courait si vite que Rogue faillit à plusieurs reprises trébucher, il maudissait ce fichu rebelle qui se permettait ainsi de défier l'autorité scolaire pour seulement impressionner ses autres petits camarades !_

_Oh oui il allait l'entendre, il se le promit ! Rogue pariait qu'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor, il était si heureux de pouvoir à nouveau s'en prendre à cette maison qu'il en oublia momentanément sa colère envers l'élève qui le faisait ainsi courir._

_Enfin l'élève se stoppa pour reprendre sa respiration, quand soudainement deux silhouettes encapuchonnées l'empêchèrent de faire un seul pas de plus._

_D'abord abasourdi que des Détraqueurs s'étaient permis d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château, Rogue resta un moment inerte mais finalement il revint à lui et se précipita pour tenter de venir en aide à son élève._

_L'ancien maître des potions pointa sa baguette vers les deux immondes créatures puis il pensa de toutes ses forces aux moments joyeux que lui avait fait vivre Lily Evans._

_C'était alors qu'une biche argentée jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et qui attaqua les Détraqueurs._

_Le danger éloigné, Rogue pouvait respirer normalement, il haïssait ces horribles êtres, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en leur présence il revoyait sans cesse ses pires souvenirs._

_Le directeur de Serpentard s'avança vers la forme étendue par terre, l'élève ne réagissait pas il s'était certainement évanoui à cause des Détraqueurs._

_Alors que Rogue voulait impatiemment découvrir l'identité de l'élève en question, il tendit sa baguette vers celui-ci et s'aperçut avec épouvante qu'il s'agissait de Hermione !_

_Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et saisit son poignet pour voir si son pouls battait toujours._

_Il constata avec soulagement que c'était le cas._

_Tandis qu'il reposa son poignet, Rogue se mit à contempler le visage d'ange de son élève, elle était en ce moment tellement belle, les yeux clos, dévoilant de longs cils volumineux, sa bouche pourvues de lèvres roses pulpeuses était légèrement entrouverte et ses belles boucles soyeuses qui étaient éparpillées dans tous les sens.__ Rogue était si subjugué par sa beauté, il se comparait tristement à elle, déjà qu'il était peu fier d'avoir une telle apparence.__Il se disait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui..._

_Voyant que la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter, il craignait de tout son être qu'elle ne se réveille et découvre son professeur la regarder amoureusement._

_Il porta avec facilité la Gryffondor qui était légère et l'emmena jusqu'au château la conduisant à son bureau._

_Tout en la déposant le plus délicatement possible sur l'un des sièges à sa disposition, il se remit à détailler la belle Gryffondor, il ne s'était pas rendu compte mais il s'était assis près d'elle, il tendit une main hésitante vers son doux minois et voulait le caresser pour tenter de l'apaiser._

_Mais il s'en abstint et s'aperçut qu'elle revenait doucement à elle alors il s'éloigna et mit le plus de distance entre eux à contrecœur. _


	14. Chapter 14

La santé de la jeune fille ne s'améliora pas, elle était tellement désespérée, elle priait que la journée se termine pour être plongée dans l'obscurité totale ainsi elle pouvait laisser s'exprimer sa peine à sa guise.

Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, au fond d'elle, s'était installé un immense chagrin. Tout lui semblait irréel, c'était comme si le monde autour d'elle étant en tain de disparaître peu à peu...

La lionne n'était plus ce qu'elle était, la dépression et le mal-être continuèrent leur progression à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle désirait ne plus jamais revoir le rouquin de toute sa vie entière.

Le jour s'étant levé, Harry se hâtait pour aller retrouver Hermione. Il souhaitait tant voir la jeune fille, cependant, il ignorait dans quel état il allait la trouver.

Tandis que le jeune homme courait le long des couloirs déserts, il avait avec lui un cadeau qu'il voulait offrir à celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Harry avait attendu patiemment ce moment, mais à présent il était excité à l'idée de voir l'expression radieuse de sa bien-aimée à la vue de son cadeau.

Arrivé, Harry essaya de se rassurer que Hermione allait adorer sa surprise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Survivant entra dans l'infirmerie et vint rejoindre le lit où Hermione dormait.

Alors qu'il s'en rapprochait, il trouva quelque chose de bien curieux...La jeune fille avait tiré les rideaux autour de son lit. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre lui et les rideaux, il décida alors de les ouvrir le plus doucement possible pour éviter ainsi de réveiller peut-être la jeune fille.

Ce qu'il trouva derrière le laissa sans voix. Hermione était belle et bien réveillée, allongée sur le dos elle pleurait silencieusement les mains sur sa poitrine. L'état de ses yeux présageait bien qu'elle avait versé des larmes toute la nuit, en effet, cette dernière n'arrivait même plus à sangloter.

Tout son corps démontrait le désespoir ainsi que le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment... Ses lèvres tremblaient, également ses membres, elle hoquetait à plusieurs reprises, ses joues rougissaient, ses yeux remplis de chaleur autrefois étaient maintenant vides, dépourvus de toute joie.

Harry crut bien qu'elle avait reçu le baiser des Détraqueurs, c'était exactement ainsi qu'il avait vu son parrain lorsqu'ils avaient aspiré son âme hors de son corps.

Harry ne pouvait supporter de voir comme ça la jeune fille, lui qui était de nature généreuse, était en ce moment affligé par la tristesse que ressentait Hermione.

Le jeune homme prit alors dans ses bras la jeune fille, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, qu'avait-t-elle donc ?

Il n'aurait jamais voulu découvrir Hermione dans cet état tandis qu'il essayait de réconforter vainement sa bien-aimée. Il se mit à caresser tendrement la chevelure de cette dernière qui se calmait peu à peu contre lui. Harry lui murmura d'une voix remplie de douceur :

\- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de plonger son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude de son ami.

Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à tout dire, Harry resta alors silencieux et patient. Hermione resta dans l'étreinte réconfortante de ce dernier, elle souhaitait y rester pour toujours. La jeune fille chuchota finalement :

\- J'ai mal...

\- Quoi ? Demanda gentiment Harry

\- J'ai mal. Répéta Hermione puis elle se mit à crier, j'ai si mal ! Tellement mal !

De nouvelles larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux, elle serra un peu plus fort contre elle Harry. Le Survivant avait senti une telle souffrance dans sa voix qu'il n'en revenait pas.

Elle ressemblait tant à une petite fille fragile et innocente, qui était en train d'endurer les pires épreuves alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas...

Il la sentit tressauter contre lui. Harry se remit à la caresser. Le Survivant resta longtemps avec elle puis finalement la jeune fille s'endormit dans ses bras.

Harry allongea doucement Hermione dans son lit puis il décida de quitter l'infirmerie à contrecœur pour la laisser se reposer...Toute la journée, l'image de Hermione désespérée ne cessait de lui revenir en tête.

Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié les professeurs qui faisaient leur cours, il était bien trop inquiet pour être attentif.

Dans un endroit sombre et reculé de toute vie, un homme encapuchonné était debout face à une cheminée. Seul le feu éclairait la pièce, mais elle était malgré tout plongé dans la pénombre.

Ce dernier venait de découvrir une chose qui suscita grandement son intérêt, tandis qu'il regardait avec une certaine fascination les flammes qui dansaient, il esquissa un large sourire sadique puis il susurra d'une voix glaciale :

\- _Elle_ sera la clé de la fin tragique de...Harry Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry était terriblement distrait, il remarqua que Ron lui était au comble du bonheur, il ignorait donc l'état de Hermione sinon il ne serait pas aussi épanoui.

Harry trouva insupportable de voir Ron être aussi insouciant, il savait pourtant que le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de comment était Hermione mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé les cours, il emmena Ron dans un recoin isolé et décida de tout lui dire :

\- Ça va, je ne te dérange pas trop ? Lança Harry sarcastiquement

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry ?

\- Oh, c'est juste que pour toi la vie est belle, on se moque de tout et des choses réellement importantes ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu n'es même pas venu voir Hermione depuis deux jours, tu sais qu'elle est malade et toi tu ne fais que roucouler avec ta Lavande !

\- On se calme, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas allé la voir que tu dois me parler sur ce ton !

\- Ah oui ? Je dois sans doute te chanter des louanges alors ? Tellement que tu n'es pas au courant de ce qu'elle a, tu sais comment je l'ai retrouvé ce matin ?

\- Non...Murmura Ron

\- Elle était en larmes, complètement désespérée, elle ne veut pas nous le dire, mais j'ai deviné qu'elle avait sans doute une maladie grave ! Elle ne cessait de me répéter inlassablement qu'elle avait mal ! Qu'elle souffrait atrocement ! Et toi tu es censé être son meilleur ami ?! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !

\- Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour montrer à Hermione que je tiens à elle !

\- Pourtant c'est moi qui suis obligé de te le rappeler !

\- Les autres ont raison...Tu es complètement taré !

\- Eh bien alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore avec moi, va-t-en !

\- Inutile de me le dire.

Harry avait déversé toute sa rage contre Ron, malgré cela il ne sentait pas mieux, cependant il avait enfin pu enlever un peu son amertume envers Ron.

Il avait horreur de l'admettre mais il jalousait tant Ron, lui qui avait réussi à avoir entre ses mains le cœur de Hermione alors qu'il ne se comportait même pas en véritable ami.

Au moins, Hermione allait reconnaître que Harry avait été plus présent que celui qu'elle aimait.

Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien trouver à Ronald Weasley ? Il était mauvais perdant, jaloux, colérique et insupportable !

Harry frappa rageusement son pied contre le mur, il essayait vainement de ravaler la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait à présent au niveau de son orteil.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione pouvait l'apprécier, enfin il décida de se rendre à la prochaine heure de cours.

Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, étrangement Rogue était assez indulgent envers les Gryffondor même s'il retirait comme même des points.

À son habitude Rogue était d'humeur féroce quand il avait les Gryffondor face à lui, cette fois-ci il était songeur...

Rogue repensait aux yeux rougis de Hermione qui avaient été sans aucun doute ravagés par les larmes.

Cette jeune fille le hantait nuit et jour, il ne cessait de penser à elle et surtout il se demandait pourquoi était-t-elle aussi triste ?

Tout en griffonnant sur un parchemin vierge, il revoyait le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était face à lui la toute dernière fois.

Il se devait de découvrir pourquoi Hermione était si malheureuse, c'était son devoir...Harry, quant à lui se promit de tout faire pour aider la jeune fille, parole de sorcier.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry dormit très mal, ses cauchemars reprirent l'empêchant d'avoir un sommeil récupérateur. Il rêva de quelque chose d'épouvantable !

Il aperçut Hermione marchait dans des couloirs sombres à donner la chair de poule. Le sol était marbré, il reflétait la silhouette fine de la jeune fille.

Elle marchait, marchait, marchait, quand soudainement Harry _le_ vit ! Lord Voldemort plus menaçant que jamais, était face à Hermione, il arborait un sourire cruel présageant qu'il allait faire du mal à la jeune fille.

Harry se mit à crier à Hermione la suppliant de s'enfuir ! Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle était comme paralysée, Voldemort ,alors, pointa sa baguette vers elle puis se mit à lui faire des entailles.

Le sang de Hermione s'écoulait de partout, son visage était à présent lacéré, sa lèvre fendue, son nez ensanglanté, elle se mit à cracher du sang puis lentement elle se laissa tomber par terre.

Le mage noir donna de violents coups à la jeune fille, dans les côtes, dans le ventre...Il utilisa contre elle des puissants doloris jusqu'à qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Enfin il attrapa les cheveux de Hermione la relevant d'un seul coup et sortit une dague pour planter profondément la lame dans son cœur.

Harry hurla de toutes ses forces son désespoir ! Il se réveilla en sursaut. Harry était dégoulinant de sueurs, il porta une main à sa cicatrice qui lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Il vérifia autour de lui si ses camarades de chambre dormaient et il constata que c'était le cas, il avait dû seulement hurler dans son cauchemar...

Harry sauta immédiatement hors de son lit, il s'habilla précipitamment puis se dépêcher d'aller voir si Dumbledore était encore dans son bureau.

Le connaissant, Harry savait que le vieil homme, parfois, restait tardivement dans son bureau pour y réfléchir. Harry par chance quand il arriva face à la gargouille, aperçut quelqu'un y entrer, ignorant le mot de passe, Harry se hâta de monter derrière la personne le plus discrètement possible.

Gravissant les marches, Harry se trouva face à la porte qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore mais il ne frappa pas tout de suite.

Il se contenta de tendre l'oreille et écoutait la conversation qu'échangeait Dumbledore avec l'inconnu qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure.

Harry reconnut avec surprise la voix de Rogue s'élevait, que pouvait-il bien faire à cette heure-ci dans le bureau du directeur ? Il entendit des morceaux de la conversation :

-...Je ne veux pas vous affoler, professeur, mais je sens que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare quelque chose...

\- Si c'est le cas alors nous devrions être davantage prudents. Répondit la voix doucement autoritaire de Dumbledore

\- Il ne m'a pas tout dit mais je crois que ceci est en rapport avec Miss Granger...Poursuivit Rogue

Harry qui n'en revenait pas, s'agitait.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Questionna Dumbledore

\- Il se peut que je me trompe mais je l'ai entendu dire "la jeune amie de Potter", ça ne peut être que Miss Granger ou il s'agirait de Miss Weasley. Ajouta Rogue

\- Severus, il doit certainement lui vouloir du mal, il chercherait sans doute à l'utiliser pour atteindre Harry. Suggéra Dumbledore

Harry qui ne pouvait plus rester derrière la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement sous l'état de stupeur des deux professeurs :

\- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important ! S'écria Harry

\- Potter ! S'exclama Rogue, qu'est-ce vous fabriquez ici ? Vous nous avez espionnés ?!

\- Professeur, il faut que vous m'écoutiez...C'est à propos de Hermione...Insista Harry tout en ignorant l'ancien maître des potions

Rogue alors se raidit, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Oui Harry, nous t'écoutons, dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve, elle était seule et sans défense, quand soudain Voldemort est apparu, il s'est mis à la torturer, à la faire souffrir atrocement ! Il veut s'emparer d'elle, j'en suis sûr ! Je vous en prie protégez-la ! Elle est déjà tellement mal...Expliqua Harry la voix remplie de larmes

\- Il est tout à fait possible que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve. Essayait de se rassurer Rogue

\- Non je vous assure, j'arrive à percevoir les pensées de Voldemort et j'ai senti qu'il la voulait. Appuya Harry

\- Harry, calme-toi, tout ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas nous allons tout faire pour empêcher cela. Rassura Dumbledore

\- Merci, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner...C'était tellement horrible à voir...Avoua le jeune homme

\- Sois rassuré, Harry, il faut maintenant que tu retournes te coucher. Après toutes ces émotions, tu as grandement besoin de sommeil.

\- Vous avez raison, Professeur, j'y vais, bonne nuit et encore désolé...

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

Après que le Survivant avait quitté la pièce, Rogue lança :

\- Vous croyez que ce rêve va se réaliser ?

\- Ce que je peux affirmer est qu'en effet, Harry ne s'est jamais trompé...Il m'avait confié qu'il avait fait un rêve dans lequel Lord Voldemort allait revenir à la vie et en effet s'est arrivé. Confirma Albus

\- Ceci ne prouve rien, c'était inévitable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit de retour. Répliqua Rogue

\- Il y a aussi le fait qu'il avait vu que Voldemort prévoyait de tuer une personne et cette dernière a disparue. Continua Dumbledore

\- Je vois...Murmura Rogue


	17. Chapter 17

Harry s'inquiétait davantage pour Hermione à cause de la vision qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière. Il veillait tous les jours à ce qu'elle aille bien, Hermione dormait souvent, il préférait cela que la voir se morfondre.

Il remarqua de terribles changements chez la jeune sorcière, son visage s'était amaigri, son teint était devenue pâle et elle avait de grosses cernes violacées sous ses yeux.

Ron était passé la dernière fois, il avait vu que la jeune fille était extrêmement malade, il en fut désolé, néanmoins il n'osa plus trop la voir il ne pouvait la regarder droit dans les yeux et s'apercevoir qu'elle était aussi mal au fond d'elle.

Harry aurait tant voulu lui donner ce qu'il gardait avec lui précieusement, seulement il se dit que le moment était très mal choisi...

Il lui avait acheté un magnifique pendentif en forme de cœur qui était brisé, mais dès qu'on rassemblait l'autre partie qui était destiné pour Harry le cœur se reformait. Dessus, était inscrit :

_"Meilleurs amis pour la vie"_

Harry était si triste de ne pas avoir pu fêter l'anniversaire de cette dernière. Alors qu'avec Ginny, ils écrivaient des lettres réconfortantes pour Hermione, Harry demanda aux Gryffondor de bien vouloir lui rendre une petite visite surprise pour lui remonter le moral.

Hermione en fut enchantée, elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas, malheureusement elle restait silencieuse et ne parlait que très peu.

Harry essayait quand même d'engager la conversation tout en essayant de faire sourire la jeune fille. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, rendait secrètement visite à la jeune fille quand elle dormait profondément, il souhaitait ardemment qu'elle guérisse.

Bientôt, Hermione ne pouvait plus se permettre de manquer autant ses cours. Elle dut finalement retourner en classe après que la semaine soit écoulée, Hermione récupéra dans sa chambre ses livres et tous ses matériels scolaires, elle reprit enfin sa baguette magique qui lui avait tant manqué, elle la rangea dans la poche de sa cape de sorcière.

Pour Hermione, les journées étaient particulièrement longues et éprouvantes, elle ne suivait toujours pas, n'étudiait plus trop, elle avait la tête ailleurs. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de Rogue, Hermione resta tout aussi inactive.

La sorcière se contentait de raturer sur son parchemin sans prendre de réelles notes. La voix de Rogue lui semblait lointaine, elle avait l'impression que ses sens s'étaient éteints, elle n'entendait que les battements faibles de son cœur qui était brisé...

Rogue constata que Hermione n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

En temps normal, c'était quelque chose qu'il trouvait d'horripilant et il adorait humilier l'élève en question, mais il s'agissait de Hermione...

Malgré tout, il devait tenir son rôle devant les élèves, il décida à contrecœur de lancer des piques à la jeune fille :

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, ceci fait un moment que nous ne vous avons pas entendu. C'est étrange, d'habitude vous êtes tellement bavarde surtout quand il s'agit de répondre à une question.

Les Serpentard se moquèrent ouvertement de la jeune fille. Hermione ignora son professeur, ce dernier cherchait décidément à l'agacer il fondit sur elle et posa brutalement ses mains sur sa table faisant sursauter la jeune sorcière :

\- Regardez-moi dans les yeux, petite insolente ! Ordonna t-il

Hermione releva ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son professeur, ce qu'il y vit le prit au dépourvu, il aperçut dans ses iris marron un immense vide, il réussit à y discerner de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse.

Rogue soupira puis il se recula et déclara :

\- J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour l'impertinence de _votre_ camarade.

Hermione n'y fit pas attention, elle n'était décidément pas d'humeur à supporter les provocations de ce de ce dernier. Harry regardait haineusement Rogue, comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible ? Cet homme n'avait pas de cœur !

\- Bien comme je le disais...Poursuivit Rogue en reprenant ses explications

La fin du cours sonna comme une libération pour Hermione, elle ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à filer à toute allure quand une voix doucereuse la coupa dans son élan :

\- Miss Granger, que faites-vous ?

Hermione se retourna vers la voix :

\- Pardon ?

\- Oubliez-vous que je vous avez mise en retenue pendant trois mois ? Poursuivit Rogue

\- Je n'ai aucunement envie d'être en retenue pour un motif non-justifié. Refusa Hermione

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! S'écria Rogue

Hermione se rétracta et s'approcha de son professeur puis demanda d'une voix dont on percevait la lassitude :

\- Très bien, que dois-je faire ?

\- Pour commencer vous allez vous rasseoir à votre place habituelle, puis vous allez écrire trois parchemins sur les effets des sortilèges de magie noire.

\- Trois parchemins. Se plaignit Hermione

\- Oui trois, si vous voulez je vous rajoute deux autres parchemins...

\- Oh non je vais me contenter de trois.

Tandis que Hermione se rasseyait à sa place et sortit sa plume et son encrier ainsi que des parchemins vierges, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son professeur. Rogue, qui était à présent à son bureau dit sarcastiquement à Hermione :

\- Où est donc passée l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui voue un culte aux études et adore avoir énormément de travail. Je pense qu'elle est toujours là sauf que maintenant elle est fatiguée de l'être.

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il disait et exécuta son travail. Rogue avait une expression moqueuse collée à la figure, il adorait l'exaspérer c'était amusant lorsqu'elle s'énervait, mais maintenant elle ne le faisait plus trop...


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione arpentait les couloirs pour se rendre enfin à son dortoir, elle était épuisée à cause de la retenue de Rogue et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir à poing fermé.

Tout en se retenant de bâiller longuement, la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber de fatigue.

Durant les journées de temps libre, Hermione restait souvent isolée lorsqu'il y avait de la foule elle se hâtait de rejoindre un endroit calme et tranquille.

Adossée contre un arbre qui se trouvait près du lac, Hermione fixait un point invisible, tout la rendait totalement indifférente, le vacarme que provoquaient les élèves aux alentours, le vent qui faisait virevolter ses cheveux en les éparpillant dans tous les sens...

Perdue dans ses pensées sinistres, une ombre imposante se posta face à elle, la jeune fille reconnut sans peine celle de Hagrid. Le géant salua gentiment Hermione :

\- Bonjour Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bonjour Hagrid, oui, tout va pour le mieux.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu es toute pâle, tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme, ça doit être à cause des études, on m'a toujours dit que la sixième année était épuisante.

Hermione, qui ne savait pas quoi dire,approuva en hochant la tête, tout en affichant un sourire gentil.

\- Tiens, tu n'es pas avec Harry ou Ron, d'habitude, on vous voit toujours ensemble.

\- Je voulais seulement respirer de l'air frais, parfois, on sent qu'on a besoin de solitude, ça fait du bien au moral.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison et puis c'est vrai que ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Bon, je dois te laisser, prend bien soin de toi Hermione et passe le bonjour de ma part à Ron et à Harry.

\- Merci, je n'y manquerais pas.

Enfin, quand Hagrid s'éloigna, Hermione retint une nouvelle crise de larmes, elle souhaitait oublier Ron pendant un long moment, mais à chaque fois, on ne cessait de l'évoquer. La jeune fille soupira puis se mit à contempler le ciel grisâtre qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son humeur. Des petites gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber puis il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Hermione resta ainsi sous la pluie, imperturbable, elle remit ses cheveux mouillés en place qui la dérangeait. Un rideau d'eau se formait autour de l'arbre ce qui permit à Hermione de laisser à nouveau s'exprimer sa peine en toute discrétion, le bruit incessant de l'orage couvrit les cris déchirants de la jeune fille, elle ne cessait de répéter : "Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?!". Hermione s'étala contre l'herbe mouillée tout en continuant de murmurer cette phrase désespérément...

Harry, qui se trouvait actuellement dans la Grande Salle, s'étonna que Hermione ne fût pas avec eux à la table des Gryffondor. Le jeune homme se pencha en arrière pour regarder Hermione arrivée. Il n'aperçut que Ron qui se mit à côté de sa petite sœur, Harry ne fit pas attention au rouquin, mais il entendit qu'il discutait justement de la jeune fille avec Ginny :

\- C'est étrange, je suis allé voir si Hermione était dans sa chambre, mais elle n'y était pas, j'ai cherché dans d'autres endroits bien sûr, sans résultat.

\- Harry où crois-tu que Hermione pourrait être ? Interrogea Ginny

\- Je ne sais pas...

La rouquine loin d'être naïve s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait entre les deux jeunes hommes :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- De quoi tu parles Ginny ? Soupira Ron

\- Je parle que vous ne vous adressez plus la parole toi et Harry !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Harry ne répondit tout simplement pas à la question.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être bête quand vous vous y mettez ! La question n'est pas là, mettez en veilleuse vos orgueils de mâle et allez plutôt chercher Hermione, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je vais vous accompagner bien sûr.

\- Non, Ginny reste, ça paraîtrait trop suspect que nous allions tous quitter la Grande Salle, j'y vais tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de _Ron_...

Rogue qui en cet instant s'apprêtait à rejoindre la table des professeurs aperçut Harry quitter la salle, instinctivement, il jeta un œil à la table des Gryffondor et remarqua que Hermione n'était pas présente. Il décida de rebrousser chemin puis de quitter à son tour la Grande Salle. Ron, furieux que Harry lui reproche à nouveau son attitude se leva à son tour pour essayer de retrouver la jeune fille disparue. Ginny espérait que l'un d'entre eux trouve Hermione. Harry cherchait désespérément la jeune fille dans tout le château, il eut alors un mauvais pressentiment, sa cicatrice se mit à brûler dangereusement. Ron en faisait autant, il était mort d'inquiétude et regrettait de ne pas s'être occupé plus souvent de Hermione. Rogue, de son côté, sentit que la jeune fille se trouvait certainement à l'extérieur néanmoins comment pouvait-elle être dehors par un temps pareil ? Malgré cela, il décida tout de même de braver l'averse pour retrouver Hermione.

Hermione se trouvait toujours allongée par terre, soudainement elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle aperçut une silhouette non loin d'elle, elle ne pouvait voir distinctement à cause de ses yeux embués, mais la silhouette poursuivit sa progression vers elle. Hermione décida alors de se redresser, elle était à présent assise. Enfin elle découvrit le visage de l'inconnu, avec stupeur, elle vue devant elle...Malefoy ?! Hermione, alors, se mit à soupirer, elle n'était décidément pas en état pour supporter les railleries méchantes et cruelles dont Malefoy avait si bien le secret. Ce dernier avait étonnamment une expression neutre ni moqueuse ni narquoise. Hermione qui restait silencieuse ainsi qu'immobile, Malefoy vint alors s'accroupir devant elle :

\- Granger ? Appela t-il

Hermione ne répondit pas.

\- Hé Granger, je peux au moins savoir ce que tu fous là ? Insista t-il

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça...Et puis depuis quand savoir où je suis, te préoccupe ? Dit Hermione sarcastiquement

\- Tu sais que je ne t'apprécie pas Granger, mais là, je commence à me dire que même toi tu ne mérites pas de souffrir comme ça. Avoua Malefoy

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu m'as dit que tu serais ravi de me voir ainsi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Se méfia Hermione

\- Je reste comme même un être humain donc en étant un, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, dans cet état. Appuya Malefoy

\- Depuis quand as-tu pitié d'une Sang-de-Bourbe...Répliqua Hermione froidement

\- Granger ne le prend pas mal, mais que tu sois née dans une famille de Moldue n'est pas la première chose qui me déplaît chez toi, bref, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral. Déclara Malefoy

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy, je n'ai besoin de rien, juste d'être toute seule. Refusa t-elle

\- T'es sûre, j'ai un objet assez intéressant t'en a peut-être entendu parler ? Ça s'appelle un chasseur d'ombre dès que tu te mets à contempler ton reflet toutes les choses qui te tracasse...

\- ...disparaissent de ta mémoire. Fais-moi voir s'il te plaît. Compléta Hermione

Malefoy, alors, arbora un sourire inquiétant, il sortit de sa poche un écrin puis lui tendit. Hermione le saisit trop impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir chasser de son esprit Ron et Lavande en train de s'embrasser. Elle ouvrit l'écrin et sortit le miroir ensorcelé pour le prendre dans ses mains, quand une sensation étrange s'empara de la jeune fille, elle sentit tout tourner autour d'elle puis elle entendit la voix traînante de Malefoy la narguer :

\- Bon voyage Granger, passe le bonjour de ma part au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il s'agissait d'un portoloin ! Hermione, paniquée, voyait autour d'elle le parc de Poudlard disparaître. Elle ignorait ce qui allait l'attendre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers cette destination inconnue...


	19. Chapter 19

Harry courrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il sentait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione !

Sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal, c'était alors qu'il entendit résonner dans sa tête le rire fou du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler le stoppant net dans sa course folle, il entendait la voix sifflante de Voldemort :

_\- J'ai réussi à m'en emparer, la Sang-de-Bourbe est à ma merci à présent..._

Revenant à lui, Harry sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, la culpabilité se mit à le ronger impitoyablement.

Rogue, qui était à l'extérieur sous la pluie incessante, essaya de retrouver la trace de la jeune fille.

Il se trouvait maintenant face au lac quand il s'apprêtait finalement à rentrer au château il aperçut un objet brillait sur le sol près d'un arbre.

Décidant de s'en approcher, il trouva dans l'herbe mouillé un écrin argenté. Le professeur inspecta l'objet, il trouva étrange qu'un élève avait pu faire tomber une telle chose, alors que la boite était assez grande pour ne pas s'apercevoir de l'avoir accidentellement égaré.

Ron, qui aperçut Harry dans le couloir ravala sa fierté pour aller lui dire qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Hermione :

\- Harry je suis désolé je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- C'est trop tard, on aurait dû s'en apercevoir bien avant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Hermione a été enlevée ! Elle est maintenant prisonnière de Voldemort ! On s'est comporté comme des imbéciles pour ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça !

\- Quoi ?! Ça veut dire qu'elle peut mourir à tout instant...

\- Oui...

\- Harry il faut que je te dise quelque chose, je crois savoir pourquoi Hermione était mal...Elle a dû découvrir que...

\- Ron ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, il faut absolument prévenir Dumbledore. Il saura certainement quoi faire.

\- Oui tu as raison allons-y !

* * *

Hermione se sentit étourdie. Malefoy, cette immonde pourriture l'avait piégée ! Allongée à plat ventre, elle avait perdu l'équilibre quand elle avait atterri dans ce lieu lugubre.

Il faisait nuit, un vent glacial soufflait, faisant frissonner Hermione, on ne voyait pas poindre une seule étoile dans le vaste ciel, les nuages recouvrant chacune d'entre elles.

Cet endroit lui semblait étrangement familier, il s'agissait d'un cimetière des plus macabres, une brume assez épaisse s'était installée tout autour.

Hermione se releva lentement, tout en essayant de se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe de brume, tandis qu'elle marchait à l'aveuglette elle sentit quelque chose de dure rencontrait son pied.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait frôlé une pierre tombale, intriguée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir regarder quel nom était inscrit.

Elle posa prudemment une main dessus et essuya la poussière qui s'y était accumulé au fil des années. Elle arriva à déchiffrer le nom suivant : _Tom Jedusor_.

Son cœur rata un battement, Hermione se mit à reculer le plus loin possible de la pierre tombale quand soudainement elle rencontra un obstacle.

Elle se retourna et aperçut face à elle une silhouette encapuchonnée, elle poussa un long cri effrayé. La silhouette lui lança :

\- Excusez-moi, je vous aie fait peur...

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait une voix particulièrement froide.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici...Bredouilla la jeune sorcière

\- Oui c'est certain, qui aimerait se promener dans un endroit aussi lugubre, et vous que faites-vous ici ? Une si jeune et si jolie femme ne devrait pas être seule dans un tel lieu, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de...Compromettant.

\- C'est juste que...Commença t-elle

La jeune fille regardait attentivement l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle, Hermione n'arriva pas à discerner les traits de l'individu malgré tous ses efforts.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea l'inconnu

\- Je me suis perdue. Inventa Hermione

\- Je peux peut-être vous venir en aide ? Proposa t-il

\- Non merci. Je vais m'en sortir toute seule. Refusa poliment Hermione

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour mettre de la distance entre cet homme étrange et elle, ce dernier à la plus grande stupeur de la jeune fille lui barra la route.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas si fière, on sent que vous voulez montrer à tous votre débrouillardise, seulement je ne peux rester insensible face à votre détresse. Sourit l'homme

Soudainement les dires de Malefoy lui revinrent en tête : _"Passe le bonjour de ma part au Seigneur des Ténèbres"_.

Hermione trouva étrange de ne pas avoir croiser un Mangemort ou tout simplement Voldemort, elle songea que ça n'allait pas tarder, elle devait absolument en profiter pour fuir d'ici et se mettre à l'abri.

Cependant, cet homme la retardait et ceci pourrait l'exposer directement au danger.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part mais je suis vraiment désolée, je sais comment retrouver mon chemin, de plus je ne dois pas m'attarder, mon grand frère m'attend. Mentit Hermione, il risque d'être furieux si je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

L'homme étrangement, resta silencieux, il semblait être de plus en plus agacé, soudainement sa voix devint sifflante il persifla :

\- Mensonge ! Tu n'as pas de frère.

D'un seul coup il s'était mis à la tutoyer. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui choqua le plus Hermione.

Cette dernière se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle avait été convaincante, seulement l'homme avait réussi à déceler qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité comme s'il avait lu en elle tout comme dans un livre.

Ne réfléchissant déjà plus, Hermione se mit à courir pour fuir cet étrange individu. Elle entendit derrière elle la voix de l'homme.

\- Oh non tu n'iras nulle part ! _Incarcerem_ !

Alors que Hermione courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle reçut le sort dans le dos, soudainement des cordes jaillirent emprisonnant ses mains et ses pieds.

Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle comprit trop tard qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un Mangemort.

L'ombre s'avança vers elle, il regardait avec dégoût la jeune fille qui se débattait vainement.

\- Relâchez-moi ! Ordonna Hermione furieusement

\- Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses Sang-de-Bourbe ?

L'homme laissa tomber son capuchon qui dissimulait un horrible visage ! Le teint blafard, le crâne dépourvu de cheveux, les yeux rouge sang, la bouche sans lèvres ainsi que les deux fentes en guise de narine. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait...Lord Voldemort.

Hermione, qui était paniquée quelques minutes auparavant, perdit ses dernières couleurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha vers elle, son visage était si proche de celui de Hermione qu'elle se retint de fondre en larmes :

\- Tu t'es toi-même conduite à ta perte. Lui cracha t-il au visage

Hermione ne comprit pas très bien où il voulait en venir. La jeune fille ne pouvait qu'en cet instant regardait dans les yeux le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui arborait une expression inquiétante. Elle pouvait y déceler toutes ses mauvaises intentions à son égard.

* * *

Harry et Ron se trouvaient à présent dans le bureau du directeur, le Survivant rapporta à Dumbledore que Hermione avait disparu. Le vieil homme se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas puis il murmura :

\- Mais dites-moi vous deux, vous n'étiez pas avec Miss Granger ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas, vous qui êtes si proches avec elle. Sans parler du fait que je ne vous voyais plus tous les deux ensemble.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés moi et Ron. C'est ma faute professeur si Hermione n'est plus là.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai...Intervint Ron

Harry et Dumbledore tournèrent en même temps la tête vers Ron. Son visage avait une expression déterminée.

\- Je dois vous avouez quelque chose, à toi surtout Harry, tout à l'heure tu ne m'as pas laissé m'exprimer...Tout ce qui s'est produit est entièrement ma faute. Je sais pourquoi Hermione était malade, elle ne l'était pas vraiment en fait, quand elle le disait ce n'était qu'un leurre elle est dépressive. J'ai fini par le voir en reconnaissant les symptômes, parce que j'avais déjà vu ma mère en faire une et elle avait eu exactement les mêmes que ceux de Hermione. Harry, tu risques de m'en vouloir à vie, en sachant comment ça lui est arrivé...Hermione a dû nous voir moi et Lavande, on s'est embrassé...

Harry perdit alors tout contrôle en lui, il se jeta sur Ron et le secouait de toutes ses forces.

\- Comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille ?! Tu savais que Hermione avait des sentiments pour toi ! Et toi tu en embrasses une autre ! Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure ! Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas la rendre heureuse !

Le directeur essaya de séparer Harry de Ron :

\- Harry ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas en s'acharnant sur Mr Weasley que les choses vont s'arranger.

En disant cela, Harry s'éloigna du rouquin et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Monsieur, il a tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est la mienne, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire...Je n'ai pas surveillé correctement Miss Granger, Harry m'avait pourtant mis en garde sur le fait qu'on chercherait à l'enlever mais je n'ai pas pris à cœur ceci.

\- Monsieur je suis certain que vous pouvez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude est que je saurais faire en sorte que Miss Granger reste en vie.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire à ce sujet, accordez-moi seulement votre confiance.

\- Mais Monsieur, est-ce que nous reverrons un jour Hermione ?

\- Je l'ignore.

Rogue de son côté sentit sa marque des ténèbres le brûlait, son Maître l'appelait...


	20. Chapter 20

Rogue était dans l'obligation de répondre à l'appel de son Maître, sa marque continuait à le faire horriblement souffrir.

Il rangea dans sa poche l'écrin qu'il avait trouvé puis se hâtait à transplaner pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se retrouva face à un manoir sinistre qui était pratiquement en ruine, totalement délaissé par ses occupants...

Il faisait tellement sombre que Rogue dû utiliser sa baguette magique pour éclairer ses pas dans l'obscurité.

Se dirigeant vers le manoir, il pénétra à l'intérieur tout en franchissant sans peine les puissantes protections qui empêchaient les curieux ou courageux d'y entrer.

Les pulsations de son cœur se mirent à accélérer, malgré lui, Rogue ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'adrénaline.

Il pouvait être démasqué, sa couverture pouvait être réduite à néant, tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était signer son arrêt de mort.

N'importe qui à sa place éprouverait une immense envie de fuir à toute jambe, car ce lieu abritait le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps.

L'ancien maître des potions tentait vainement de reprendre une expression impassible, il était arrivé dans la salle de réunion.

La porte était grande ouverte, Rogue hésitait à poursuivre son chemin. Néanmoins, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le mage noir avait convoqué ses fidèles alors qu'il y avait déjà eu une réunion avant-hier.

Inspirant une toute dernière fois une grande bouffée d'air, Rogue se décida alors à entrer.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait, l'espion remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. En effet, ceci l'interpella en découvrant cela, il s'avérait être le premier à entrer dans cette pièce.

Pensant qu'il était seul, Rogue soupira, ce dernier songea qu'il avait dû faire erreur et qu'il s'était trompé de salle.

Avant de tourner les talons, il porta une main à son front puis il se couvrit le visage, il ne faisait que penser à

Hermione, elle lui manquait terriblement. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas plus cruel que de ne pas avoir pu croiser les yeux ambrés de la jeune fille.

De plus, il ignorait si Potter et Weasley l'avait retrouvée. Tout était tellement confus dans sa vie qui lui semblait si compliquée.

Enfin, il ôta sa main de ses yeux puis il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

Quand soudainement il entendit quelqu'un toussoter, Rogue se retourna et s'empêcha de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Depuis tout ce temps, Voldemort observait silencieusement les faits et gestes de son Mangemort.

En pensant à cela, Rogue ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la peur et s'il l'avait aperçu faire quelque chose de suspicieux...Le Mangemort s'agenouilla respectueusement devant son Maître :

\- Relève-toi Severus. Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait venir le premier. Débuta Voldemort

\- Oui Maître, je me suis, en effet, poser la question. Dit Rogue

\- Tes confrères ne vont pas tarder, si je t'ai appelé c'est que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec toi, seul. Poursuivit-il

Rogue ne répondit pas tout en soutenant le regard de braise de son Maître. Rogue sentit l'appréhension grimpait de plusieurs crans. Il attendait qu'il poursuive :

\- Tu m'as l'air bien nerveux, mon cher ami. Fit remarquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je te sens...Anxieux.

Rogue alors détourna le regard, il avala difficilement sa salive, il sentit que ce dernier voulait avoir une réponse.

\- Regarde-moi, Severus ! Ordonna Voldemort

L'ancien maître des potions obéit et releva les yeux vers le mage noir. En cet instant, il désirait ardemment ne pas regarder son Maître les yeux dans les yeux. Soudainement, il s'aperçut que le mage noir s'était mis à tourner autour de lui :

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire. Se moqua le mage noir

\- Maître, je ne souhaite pas vous ennuyer. Rétorqua Rogue

Rogue sentit sa voix vacillait, non, il ne devait en aucun cas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Il entendit le Seigneur de Ténèbres avoir un petit rire moqueur :

\- Voyons, puisque que je te le demande c'est que ceci m'intéresse. Insista t-il

\- Maître, je pensais que vouliez me faire part de quelque chose.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais te voir ainsi m'a intrigué.

\- Alors qu'aviez-vous à me dire ? Demanda l'ancien maître des potions

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se stoppa net derrière Rogue, qui s'était retourné pour faire face à ce dernier :

\- Je voulais simplement te demander, que se passe-t-il au niveau de l'esprit, lorsque qu'un être vivant tombe en dépression ? Interrogea le mage noir

\- L'esprit se fissure et devient instable, il ne peut plus enfouir le moindre souvenir, tous se mélangent. Il n'existe alors plus aucune barrière si l'on veut entrer dans la tête d'une telle personne. Répondit Rogue machinalement

\- C'est exact, Severus, tu es toujours aussi savant. Mais tu as oublié d'omettre un petit détail, ce phénomène ne se produit que s'il s'agit d'un sorcier...Ajouta le Lord

Où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi lui poser cette question s'il connaissait d'avance la réponse ? Rogue s'avouait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa part.

\- Maître, puis-je savoir pourquoi m'avoir demandé cela ? Questionna Rogue

\- Oh, tu le sauras très bientôt. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise.

Avant que Rogue n'ajoute quoique ce soit, les Mangemorts arrivèrent dans la salle et saluèrent respectueusement chacun leur tour, le mage noir.

Rogue alors prit place sur un siège, il ne regardait même pas les autres fidèles, il fixait un point inexistant, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il entendit vaguement Voldemort parler, quand tout d'un coup il entendit dans son discours :

\- ...Nous accueillons ce soir, une amie proche de Potter, Miss Granger...

Rogue crut que son cœur s'était arrêté, il aperçut Hermione accompagné de son geôlier qui était extrêmement mal en point, la jeune fille était bâillonnée et ses mains étaient liées.

Le professeur pouvait voir sur le visage de son élève se peindre une expression de terreur, il remarqua à plusieurs parties de son corps des ecchymoses, des éraflures qui saignaient abondamment.

Tout semblait s'être effondré pour Rogue, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

Tout lui semblait irréel, il était certainement en plein songe, mais Hermione était bien trop en mauvais état pour que ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

Rogue sentait que son cœur allait lâcher, qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indifférent face à cet horrible spectacle, pourtant ses jambes refusaient de bouger...

S'il agissait, il risquait de lui aussi y laisser sa vie seulement ceci lui était complètement égale, il ne voulait en aucun cas que Voldemort fasse du mal à sa bien-aimée.

À cette idée, les mains de Severus se mirent à trembler violemment, il tenta de les dissimuler sous la table en les posant sur ses genoux.

Rogue posa alors ses yeux vers son Maître, ce dernier ne prêta aucunement attention à son Mangemort.

Lord Voldemort, quant à lui, arborait une expression triomphante, il n'avait jamais paru aussi _heureux _qu'en cet instant. Il n'avait pas fallu tant d'efforts pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Dominant l'assemblée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva pour ensuite poursuivre :

\- Miss Granger, nous fait le grand honneur d'être parmi nous...

D'un seul coup, Rogue n'entendait plus rien mis à part les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui cognaient de plus en plus fort.

Les paroles de Voldemort lui paraissaient vides de sens ainsi que floue, les heures défilèrent, et quand la réunion toucha à sa fin, les Mangemorts partirent tous.

Il entendit vaguement les chaises bougeaient et s'agitaient également les bruits de pas des fidèles de Voldemort claquaient contre le sol dallé.

En général, les Mangemorts se hâtaient à quitter la salle de réunion car ils ne désiraient en aucun cas attiser l'agacement chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais cette fois-ci, Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, enfin il avait fait cela inconsciemment, car il s'était relevé de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie mais ses jambes s'étaient bloquées d'un seul coup.

Tout son être lui criait : "_Non, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Tu ne dois surtout pas le faire !_".

Rogue retenait des larmes de douleur à l'idée de devoir laisser Hermione à son triste sort.

Il n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était momentanément plongé dans ses pensées aperçut son Mangemort immobile, au centre de la pièce.

Voldemort qui était assis sur l'une des chaises, se leva pour rejoindre son fidèle. Se retrouvant face à Rogue, Voldemort ramena aussitôt l'ancien maître des potions à la réalité :

\- Severus, que fais-tu encore ici ? La réunion est terminée.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Rogue ne pouvait plus combattre ses sentiments, il se laissa tomber au sol et s'agenouilla devant son Maître.

Ce dernier quelque peu surpris, ne laissa rien transparaître et souhaitait ardemment savoir ce qu'il arrivait à son Mangemort :

\- Maître, je vous en supplie. Débuta Rogue d'une voix dont on percevait tant de souffrances

Voldemort jaugeait froidement Rogue, dans ses pupilles rougeâtres il n'y avait aucune once de pitié.

\- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie...

\- Je vais finir par m'impatienter, Rogue, que veux-tu donc ?

\- Pitié, Maître, accordez-moi une faveur, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je n'oserais plus jamais vous demander quoi que ce soit. Acceptez ma requête, épargnez-la, épargnez Hermione Granger.

Soudainement l'expression de Voldemort changea du tout au tout, on y vit s'y peindre de l'amusement.

Le mage noir posa un de ses longs doigts sur ses lèvres, il était dans un état d'euphorie, il semblait être autant abasourdi que moqueur par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre :

\- Tiens, tiens j'ai une impression de déjà-vu, ah oui, ceci me revient, quand tu m'as supplié d'épargner Lily Potter. Décidément, ta tendance à te languir des Sang-de-Bourbe est devenue une mauvaise habitude.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et glacial :

\- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'amuser. Quelle ironie, qui de plus est, cette jeune fille est ton élève. C'est très mal, Severus. Rétorqua Voldemort comme s'il s'agissait d'un père qui apprenait que son fils avait fait une énorme bêtise

Rogue ressentit, en effet, une immense gêne il avait honte d'éprouver de tels sentiments envers son élève mais il n'y pouvait rien...

On ne pouvait aucunement contrôler l'amour. Rogue resta agenouillé contre le sol face au mage noir qui continuait de se moquer ouvertement de lui :

\- Je suppose qu'elle ignore ceci ? N'est-ce pas Severus ? Elle ne le sait pas...

Rogue ne savait plus quoi dire, il songea qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur, mais sa réaction avait été incontrôlable il avait eu si peur pour Hermione. Puis finalement, Voldemort cessa de rire :

\- Le sort de Miss Granger ne te concerne en rien, je ferais ce que je veux d'elle. Y compris la tuer quand elle ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité.

Alors que Voldemort regarda une dernière fois Rogue avec une expression narquoise collée au visage ,il s'apprêtait enfin à quitter la pièce. Cependant, Rogue se releva et courut attraper un pan de la cape de Voldemort pour l'empêcher de partir :

\- Je vous en supplie, Maître, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, ne me l'enlevez pas...

Le mage noir retira violemment le pan de sa cape des mains de Rogue.

\- Ne m'agace pas, Rogue, ou je t'écarte de mon chemin d'une façon dont tu t'en souviendras longtemps.

Tandis que Rogue s'était tut, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna les talons et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Cependant Rogue insista encore et se mit à hurler :

\- TORTUREZ-MOI ! TORTUREZ-MOI ! FAITES-MOI SOUFFRIR A SA PLACE ! TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! MAIS PAR PITIÉ NE ME L'ENLEVEZ PAS !

Voldemort resta insensible face à ses supplications.

* * *

Hermione qui après la réunion, s'était retrouvée dans une cellule froide et austère. Enchaînée, Hermione était tellement désespérée, elle allait probablement mourir mais au fond d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle désirait. La jeune fille avait tellement souffert, c'était son souhait le plus cher que de dire adieu à la vie, au moins la mort serait une délivrance, l'éloignant à tout jamais des souffrances qu'on pouvait lui causer. Elle regarda, choquée, les blessures qui parsemaient sa peau neigeuse. Elle murmura alors avec dépit :

\- Ron...Ron...Ron...


	22. Chapter 22

Ceci faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle était prisonnière pourtant elle n'avait plus de force, épuisée, Hermione s'était évanouie.

Très lentement, elle reprit connaissance. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières tout en essayant de remettre en place ses idées, d'un seul coup Hermione sentit son estomac la tiraillait.

Enchaînée au mur, elle ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, sa gorge était sèche, elle souhaitait tant pouvoir se désaltérer...

Elle pensait à Harry qui devait être mort d'inquiétude par sa faute, dans son esprit apparut également l'image de Malefoy qui affichait un sourire goguenard.

Hermione n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait actuellement calma aussitôt sa fureur et son amertume envers ce dernier.

Après tout, c'était sa faute si elle se trouvait dans cette horrible situation.

Hermione voyait tout tournait autour d'elle, elle tenta une chose totalement absurde et inutile, elle se mit à tirer sur ses chaînes pour tenter de se dégager, sans résultat, elles ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

La Gryffondor avait si mal aux poignets, les chaînes étaient tellement serrées tel un étau, et elle avait l'impression que plus elle essayait de s'en défaire plus elle ressentait de la douleur.

Elle n'avait plus le courage de continuer, elle désirait que tout cesse pour être enfin en paix cependant ce n'était que le début de ses souffrances...

Soudainement elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de sa cellule, Hermione sentit son cœur se mettre à cogner contre sa poitrine.

L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face au mage noir, la terrorisait. La jeune fille aperçut une silhouette noire encapuchonnée qui se rapprochait d'elle, Hermione crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque, tant elle redoutait à présent Voldemort.

Elle ferma les yeux ne souhaitant pas voir ce qu'il allait se produire à l'instant ! Étrangement, rien ne vint causer du tord à la jeune fille.

Hermione se permit de rouvrir les yeux, la silhouette posa délicatement une main sous le menton de la Gryffondor puis l'intima d'ouvrir la bouche.

Hermione n'en fit pas toute une histoire quand elle vue que son bienfaiteur lui tendait de la nourriture, le tableau était assez amusant, on aurait dit un parent en train de nourrir son enfant.

En effet, l'inconnu introduisit la cuillère, remplie d'une sorte de ragoût qui était très appétissant.

Hermione avala tout le contenu de l'assiette, puis la silhouette fit apparaître un verre d'eau et lui donna à boire.

Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux, elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être la personne qui l'avait aidé.

L'inconnu restait silencieux, il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et tamponna le nez ensanglanté de la jeune fille.

Puis quand il essuya tout le sang qui dégoulinait du visage blessé de Hermione, il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais Hermione s'écria :

\- Attendez !

La silhouette se stoppa net puis se retourna lentement vers Hermione, encouragée, la Gryffondor murmura assez fort :

\- Merci, pour tout ce que vous avez fait...

Son interlocuteur ne pipa pas un seul mot puis il tourna les talons et quitta la cellule.

Loin de la prisonnière, l'inconnu baissa son capuchon qui dissimulait son visage, il s'agissait de Severus Rogue.

L'homme solitaire sortit de sa poche le mouchoir imbibé de sang et le regardait avec tristesse.

Il ne pouvait pas la délivrer sous peine de subir le courroux de son Maître mais en tout cas il pouvait prendre soin de la jeune fille en toute discrétion.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'emmener loin très loin de ce lieu austère ainsi qu'horrible, il se sentit honteux d'être aussi lâche pour ne pas pouvoir prendre ce risque.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une deuxième fois une femme qu'il chérissait tellement.

Alors il sentit une force et un courage immense grandir en lui, tant pis s'il devait en mourir il risquerait sa vie pour elle.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry marchait tête baissé, ne faisant pas attention aux autres élèves. Il ne cessait de songer à Hermione, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais s'il trouvait une solution même impossible il braverait sans peur les dangers qui l'attendrait. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il laissa ses jambes le menait par automatisme vers un coin isolé. Tout d'un coup, il entendit une voix familière et désagréable qui se rapprocha de lui. Instinctivement, Harry se cacha pour épier la conversation. Il reconnut sans peine la voix de Malefoy :

-...N'en parlez à personne de ce que je vais vous révéler. Vous n'allez pas en revenir.

\- Dis-nous Drago ! Supplia Crabbe

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Goyle avide de savoir

Malefoy, fier d'avoir attirer l'attention se mit à prendre un air supérieur. Mais il poursuivit :

\- Sachez qu'on ne va plus voir la Sang-de-Bourbe rôdait et polluait notre oxygène par ici.

\- Tu parles de Granger ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

\- C'est une mission qu'on m'a demandé d'accomplir, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit par le biais d'une lettre. Je devais livrer Granger au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Crabbe et Goyle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Sérieusement ? S'époustoufla Goyle

\- Non j'y crois pas. Appuya Crabbe

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, son cœur se mit à palpiter violemment. Il sortit de sa cachette et saisit brusquement le col de Malefoy. Drago se mit à pâlir lorsqu'il aperçut que Harry serrait sa prise de plus en plus fort. Crabbe et Goyle tentèrent de s'approcher pour éloigner Harry de Malefoy mais le Survivant brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur ce dernier. Apeuré, Drago répliqua à l'adresse de ses deux amis :

\- Ne vous approchez pas !

\- Exactement, sinon je te tue sur le champ !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Malefoy osa répondre d'une voix un peu tremblante :

\- Tu n'en serais tout de même pas capable, tuer, ce n'est pas ton genre Potter.

\- Ah oui ? Regarde-moi faire dans ce cas ! Cracha Harry

\- Tu nous a épié pas vrai ? Demanda Malefoy

\- Oui ! Répliqua Harry férocement

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Interrogea Malefoy

\- Que tu me dises comment tu as réussi à faire en sorte que Hermione quitte ce château ? Comment tu t'y ai pris ? Réponds ! Ordonna le Survivant

\- J'ai...utilisé un portoloin ! Bégaya Malefoy

\- Racontes-moi en détail. Comment l'as-tu piégé ?! Ajouta t-il

\- Elle était triste et j'ai fait semblant de venir la consoler, je l'avais suivi jusqu'à cet arbre, puis je lui ai tendu un objet qui l'intéressait, un chasseur d'ombre. Elle me l'a pris aussitôt des mains et c'est comme ça que le porloloin a agit et l'a conduite au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Raconta Malefoy

\- Espèce de sale ordure ! S'écria Harry

\- Je t'ai donné les réponses que tu voulais Potter, maintenant lâche-moi ! Exigea Malefoy

\- Non pas avant que tu viennes avec moi le dire à Dumbledore ! Refusa le Survivant

\- Tu es complètement fou si je dis ça devant le directeur il va me renvoyer ! S'exclama Drago

\- Ça ce n'est pas mon problème tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'avoir fait du mal à Hermione ! Maintenant exécutes-toi ou sinon...

\- Potter ! Interrompu une voix doucereuse

Severus Rogue regardait soupçonneux la scène qui se présentait face à lui, Harry ne lâcha toujours pas Drago, ce dernier se mit à gémir :

\- Professeur Rogue, Potter ne veut pas me relâcher !

L'ancien maître des potions croisa les bras :

\- Potter veuillez laisser Malefoy. Ordonna Rogue

\- Non ! Il l'a bien cherché ! Professeur, c'est lui qui est responsable de l'enlèvement de Hermione ! Ce n'est qu'un traître de la pire espèce il est du côté de Voldemort ! Il a livré Hermione !

Rogue tiqua à l'entente du prénom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il sentit son cœur se mettre à convulser quand il entendit cela, il ressentit alors une haine démesurée à l'égard de Malefoy, il n'avait jamais apprécié ce môme pourri gâté :

\- Et avez-vous des preuves ?

\- Il en a parlé et il va vous le dire devant vous !

\- Affirmez-vous ce que vient de dire Potter ?

\- Non il est complètement malade, il faut qu'il se trouve forcément un coupable parce qu'il ne veut pas assumer que c'est de sa faute s'il n'y a plus Granger. D'ailleurs pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?! Je n'appréciais pas Granger mais jamais je pourrais m'en prendre à elle !

\- Il ment professeur ! Ne l'écoutez pas !

\- Ça suffit, Potter venez avec moi, dans mon bureau.

Harry relâcha finalement Malefoy tout en lui jetant un regard écœuré. Tout en s'éloignant, Malefoy se moqua ouvertement de Harry car il connaissait parfaitement Rogue et savait qu'il n'allait pas prendre son parti !

Tout en suivant silencieusement Rogue jusqu'aux cachots, arrivés, l'ancien maître des potions ferma la porte derrière lui. Il resta dos à Harry et demanda :

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Questionna Harry

\- Que c'est Mr Malefoy qui est responsable de la disparition de Miss Granger. Répondit Rogue

\- Oui mais de toute façon vous ne...

Rogue se retourna pour lui faire face :

\- Je vous crois Potter.

Harry en resta bouche bée, depuis près de cinq ans, Rogue avait toujours démenti sur chaque faits et gestes ou paroles que Harry affirmait avoir fait. En voyant la stupéfaction du Survivant, Rogue poursuivit :

\- Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que Mr Malefoy pense que je sois de votre côté, ceci aurait été extrêmement suspect.

\- Vous l'avez dit, professeur. Dit Harry

Deuxième choc, Rogue se mit à sourire mais il l'effaça tout aussitôt. Harry, alors se permit de demander :

\- Vous n'aimez pas montrer vos sentiments...N'est-ce pas ?

\- Sachez Potter, qu'il faut impérativement bloquer chacune de vos émotions pour empêcher l'ennemi de vous atteindre. Je vous ai donc montré une faiblesse, je n'aurais pas dû. Regretta Rogue qui se dirigea vers les étagères pour remettre en place les potions qu'il avait oublié

\- Mais professeur, ce n'est pas une faiblesse, malgré que certains sont des sorciers il restent des êtres humains. Nous ne sommes pas des machines on ne devrait pas ne pas montrer aussi peu nos sentiments, c'est ainsi que nous sommes fait et nous devons l'accepter. Insista Harry

\- Nous ne sommes en aucun cas dans un monde de paix, il existe des gens cruels et manipulateurs en montrant vos ressentis vous donnez des armes à ce genre de personnes. Contredit Rogue toujours dos à lui

\- Vous voulez parler de mon père...

Alors que Rogue était en train de ranger des fioles, il en fit tomber une et se retourna lentement vers Harry. Dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire une immense rage :

\- Vous prenez un peu trop de liberté Potter, n'oubliez pas que vous vous adressez à votre enseignant.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, pardon. S'excusa sincèrement Harry

De surprise en surprise, jamais Harry ne s'était excusé face à Rogue, ce dernier était tout aussi étonné mais il n'en pipa pas un seul mot et reprit son rangement.

\- Alors tout ce que je me suis imaginé était faux...

\- Quoi donc Potter ?

\- Mon père était quelqu'un de mauvais.

A nouveau Rogue se retourna pour enfin délaisser ce qu'il faisait, puis il s'avança lentement vers Harry et quand enfin il était assez près de lui, il rapprocha son visage :

\- Vous n'en doutiez pas ? Vous n'avez pas voulu me croire quand je vous l'avais dit. Et maintenant vous suivez ses pas et me refaite la même chose que ce qu'il m'a fait.

Rogue était devenu comme fou.

\- Je ne comprends pas...De quoi...

\- Potter, peut-être qu'auparavant j'avais envers vous une simple rancœur car vous ressemblez à votre père physiquement, donc son souvenir continuait à me hanter mais à présent vous êtes son portrait craché, tout aussi monstrueux, cruel et sans cœur. Vous prenez petit à petit ce qui m'est de plus cher.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- JE VOUS HAIS ! Hurla Rogue si fort que Harry sursauta

\- Professeur, je ne voulais pas. S'excusa à nouveau Harry, dites-moi l'erreur que j'ai faite.

Rogue ne répondit pas et se recula puis il retourna pour de bon à son occupation de tout à l'heure.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous causer du tort, parfois on fait des choses mal inconsciemment...Je n'aurais pas dû écouter les personnes de mon entourage qui ne cessait de me présenter une image avantageuse de mon père, mais quel orphelin n'aimerait pas croire cela ? Que son paternel était une bonne personne. S'il vous plaît répondez-moi. Dites-moi ce que j'ai fait ?

Rogue s'était totalement désintéressé de Harry et il plaçait avec force les échantillons dans les étagères.

\- Très bien vous ne désirez pas en parler mais...

\- Partez Potter...Coupa Rogue d'une voix calme, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire...

\- Très bien je m'en vais, mais il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de Hermione, faites quelque chose pour elle. Elle ne survivra pas...

\- Ceci ne me concerne pas. Mentit Rogue, partez maintenant ! Immédiatement !

Harry ne répondit pas et tourna les talons pour enfin quitter la pièce. Il comprit à présent que celui qu'il pensait intouchable était en réalité un homme torturé par son passé dégradant...


	24. Chapter 24

Peu après le départ de Harry, Rogue s'autorisa à pleurer, de nouveau on remuait le couteau dans la plaie...

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce garçon ressemble autant à l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie ?

Chaque fois qu'il le voyait il revoyait James, celui qui lui avait dérobé sa seule source d'amour...

Et maintenant qu'il tombait de nouveau amoureux son fils aimait également celle qu'il chérissait.

Le pire était qu'il savait que Harry aurait plus de succès que lui, après tout il connaissait Hermione depuis tant d'années et il était si proche d'elle.

Il avouait que le jeune Harry était attrayant, Hermione le trouverait sans aucun doute à son goût.

Et puis il repensa à cette scène dont il était involontairement spectateur, l'un contre l'autre, Harry et Hermione se serrait dans une forte étreinte.

Pourtant quelque chose le réconforta, c'était lui qui s'occupait à présent de Hermione, non Harry.

Il se hâta à essuyer ses larmes, il ne désirait en aucun cas que quelqu'un surprenne le maître des cachots en train de pleurer.

* * *

Hermione s'était endormie quand soudainement on la réveilla d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux vers l'horrible personnage qui se trouvait face elle. Il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow, elle l'avait reconnu sans peine :

\- Debout la Sang-de-Bourbe le maître désire te voir ! Ordonna Queudver

\- Vous voyez bien que je ne peux pas me lever. Répondit sèchement Hermione

Queudver alors constata qu'elle était enchaînée, il pointa sa baguette vers les poignets d'Hermione et elle fut aussitôt délivrée.

Tandis qu'elle se remettait debout, Queudver la poussa devant lui pour la faire avancer.

Hermione fut conduite dans une pièce sombre et froide, elle se retrouva à nouveau face à Voldemort. Le mage noir était assis en train caresser nonchalamment Nagini.

Il ne daigna même pas à jeter un œil à Hermione qui s'était retrouvée par terre à cause de Queudver qui l'avait fait tombée violemment et il lui avait lancé méchamment : "_Là est ta place Sang-de-Bourbe !_".

Voldemort décida enfin de regarder sa victime, il se leva, lui donnant un air supérieur, et s'approcha lentement de Hermione.

Celle-ci par mégarde se releva ne souhaitant pas être vulnérable. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux carmin du mage noir, comme pour le défier.

Voldemort comprit immédiatement cela, il eut un petit rire :

\- Tu as du courage, je l'admets. Personne n'a jamais soutint mon regard.

Il rit à nouveau tout en se mettant à lui tourner autour :

\- Ces Gryffondor...Se moqua le mage noir

\- Si je dois mourir, ça sera avec dignité ! Répliqua Hermione

\- Mourir ? Répéta Voldemort

Voldemort regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux :

\- Je sens à quel point tu souhaiterais que ta vie s'achève, n'as-tu donc pas peur de ce qui se trouve par de-là le trépas ? Fit-il

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis certaine qui m'attend un tout autre monde, un monde sans vous, en d'autres termes, un monde de paix ! Affirma Hermione

\- La paix existerait si... ton espèce disparaissait ! S'écria t-il

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fixer ce dernier rageusement. Sans prévenir, il attrapa son menton avec force comme s'il la dévisageait, il se mit à détailler ses traits :

\- Voilà bien un sinistre souhait de vouloir dire adieu à la vie...La petite lionne aurait-elle le cœur brisé ? Railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Hermione tentait de fermer son esprit et de ne pas laisser échappé le moindre gémissement. Voldemort esquissa un sourire sadique :

\- Inutile de tenter de me cacher quoi que ce soit, grâce à ce cher Harry je sais tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? Interrogea la jeune fille

Il relâcha brutalement Hermione puis il se mit à faire les cent pas :

\- Il y a de cela un an que je sais qu'un lien nous unit, pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnu, j'arrive à sentir les émotions que ressent Potter, toutes ses pensées me sont dévoilées, je connais tous ses désirs les plus profonds. Tu devrais le remercier, par sa faute tu te retrouves captive. Répondit Voldemort

\- Non c'est faux ce n'est pas de sa faute...Contredit Hermione

\- Oh que si, tu ne cessais d'être le centre de ses pensées, j'ai fini par découvrir ce qui se passait. Je dois dire que cette situation m'a beaucoup arrangé, la courageuse Hermione Granger avait sombré dans la dépression la plus totale...

\- Le centre de ses pensées ? Répéta Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

\- Oui, oh tu devais sans doute l'ignorer...Potter est éperdument amoureux de toi. Révéla t-il

\- Depuis tout ce temps, comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Murmura Hermione

\- Le pauvre était si affligé que tu ne le remarques à peine, tout ce qui t'importait était le jeune Weasley. L'amour est un sentiment inutile. Rétorqua Voldemort

Hermione ignora les paroles que venaient de prononcer le mage noir, elle était tellement navrée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu causer du mal à qui que ce soit, et sans qu'elle le sache elle avait fait souffrir son meilleur ami...

\- À présent, que je t'ai enfin en ma possession, je vais pouvoir accomplir ce que j'avais prévu pour toi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna t-elle

\- Allons, la petite lionne ignore t-elle que lorsqu'un sorcier est dans un mauvais état émotionnel, l'esprit se fragilise. Et c'est exactement ton cas. Tu n'as plus aucune barrière pour protéger ton esprit.

Hermione se mit à reculer tout en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers elle :

\- Tu n'auras jamais dû te laisser aller, tant pis pour toi, tu dois payer les conséquences de tes actes. _Legilimens_ !

* * *

Harry crut que sa tête allait exploser, il se voyait sous le point de vue de Voldemort en train de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Hermione.

Il sentit que la jeune fille souffrait, cette épreuve était terriblement douloureuse, il pouvait l'affirmer car il avait déjà était victime de ceci.

Il regardait impuissant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, il n'en pouvait plus de voir ainsi Hermione éprouvait une telle torture.

Quand ce cauchemar cessa, Harry entreprit d'aller chercher Malefoy d'urgence !


	25. Chapter 25

Elle crut que sa tête allait exploser, elle vacilla et tomba contre le sol, elle sentit ses oreilles sifflaient violemment.

Hermione avait été incapable de repousser l'attaque du mage noir, il était trop puissant...

Avec mécontentement, Voldemort s'aperçut que la jeune fille s'était évanouie, il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin dans ses souvenirs.

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette magique pour la réveiller.

Hermione revint brusquement à elle, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine,elle jeta alors un regard rempli de mépris vers son tortionnaire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta d'esquisser un sourire sadique, soudainement un désir violent le prit, il souhaitait ardemment voir la lionne se tordre de douleur.

Hermione se mit à encaisser les puissants doloris qui l'assaillaient sans cesse. La souffrance était semblable à mille lames qui transperçaient son corps.

Tout semblait être perdu pour Hermione, mais pourtant elle voulait encore y croire et espérer que l'un de ses meilleurs amis allait accourir pour lui porter secours.

C'était alors qu'elle songea à son bienfaiteur, elle n'était pas seule comme elle l'avait imaginé, tout était loin d'être fini…

Hermione tenta de se relever, ce fut avec un effort surhumain, qu'elle réussit à rester debout, droite et fière, tous ses membres tremblaient.

Elle replongea ses prunelles dans ceux de Voldemort qui brillaient cette fois avec une lueur de défi, le mage noir ne trouva plus du tout la situation amusante, il détestait que ses prisonniers étaient encore sûrs d'eux et persuadés de triompher.

Furieux, il cracha d'une voix envenimée ainsi que sifflante :

\- Je suppose que tu crois que Potter viendra te sauver, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Oui je le crois sincèrement ! Et ce n'est pas vous qui anéantira tous mes espoirs, je ne vous laisserais jamais ce plaisir ! Vous entendez, jamais ! S'écria Hermione

\- Ce que tu peux être naïve, qui serait assez fou pour tenter de venir ici m'affronter ? Siffla Voldemort

\- Qui sait cette personne est peut-être déjà là et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte...Sourit Hermione

Sans qu'elle s'y attend, Voldemort saisit violemment une poignée des cheveux de Hermione et serra fortement la prise. La jeune fille essaya d'étouffer la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de l'oreille de Hermione et y murmura :

\- Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est de me craindre...Tu ne me connais pas encore assez, je vais de ce pas y remédier et ce que tu sauras de moi c'est que je suis impitoyable. Tu n'oseras même plus souffler, pas même un soupir.

Hermione tentait vainement d'empêcher des larmes de douleurs coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait que regarder avec effarement le mage noir. Puis il la poussa si fort qu'elle tomba par terre.

"_Ta résistance va finir par faiblir !_"Songea avec excitation Voldemort.

* * *

Le Survivant se faufilait dans la foule tout en cherchant des yeux Malefoy, il ne trouva pas l'insupportable Serpentard. Il ne désespéra pas et continua à essayer de le retrouver.

Harry avait horreur de se l'admettre mais il était sa seule chance de pouvoir retrouver Hermione.

Même à ce prix-là il ne reculerait devant rien pour sa bien-aimée. Etrangement, il ne trouva aucune trace de Malefoy, c'était comme s'il avait déserté Poudlard.

Harry, qui était à présent assis dans les escaliers tout contre le mur, regardait ailleurs, totalement découragé…

Il soupira longuement, il se sentit totalement inutile, Hermione subissait les pires tortures et lui n'arrivait même pas à mettre la main sur Malefoy.

Il entendit des bruits de pas claquer contre le sol, Harry, légèrement méfiant leva sa baguette.

Après tout, Malefoy souhaitait sûrement se vengeait de ce que Harry lui avait fait subir comme "humiliation"... Connaissant l'orgueil des Malefoy, il n'allait pas relâcher sa garde. Ou encore ceci pouvait être un des acolytes du Serpentard.

Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas très futés mais Harry n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire.

Tandis que les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement du Survivant, Harry n'allait pas tarder à immobiliser l'adversaire qui se présenterait à lui. A sa plus grande stupeur, ce ne fut ni Malefoy ni Crabbe et ni Goyle, il s'agissait de...Ron ?!

Le rouquin un peu stupéfait que Harry brandisse ainsi sa baguette vers lui, retenait littéralement sa respiration :

\- Doucement ce n'est que moi...

\- Ouais, ce n'est que toi comme tu le dis. Répondit sèchement Harry qui en voulait encore à ce dernier

Ron s'avança tout de même vers Harry et avait sur le visage un sourire gêné.

\- Tu sais, si je suis venu, c'est que je commençais à m'inquiéter réellement pour toi...

\- Comme si c'était la vérité.

\- Harry, je suis extrêmement sérieux, tu dois te sentir vraiment mal à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Mais cette fois, j'ai envie de t'aider, je t'abandonnerais pas. Comment on doit faire pour aller aider Hermione ? Je suis certain que tu as un plan.

\- Attend, tu crois vraiment qu'en te pointant devant moi et en me sortant ça que tu penses que je vais te pardonner ?! C'est entièrement ta faute, tout ce qui est arrivé est à cause de toi, jamais Voldemort ne s'en serait prit à elle si elle n'était pas aussi faible émotionnellement ! J'arrive à voir ce que voit Voldemort, et je l'ai entendu en train de dire quelle était la raison pour laquelle il s'en était prit à Hermione. Il guette chaque fois la moindre occasion et la saisit le plus subtilement possible...

\- Je peux tout arranger à deux on réussira à tout remettre dans l'ordre, même si tu refuses de me pardonner. Tout ce qui importe c'est de délivrer Hermione !

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne voulait rien entendre de ce qu'avait à dire Ronald. Mais il reconnut qu'il n'y parviendrait pas seul, toutes ses aventures n'auraient jamais fini bien si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été présent...

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, sur un point tu as raison, c'est pour Hermione et rien que pour elle. Mais je t'assure qu'après ce mauvais moment à passer nos chemins se sépareront.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Comment peut-on retrouver Hermione ? Questionna Harry

\- Quand tu as des visions d'elle, où se trouve t-elle ? Demanda Ron

\- Dans une pièce sombre à peine éclairée et qui glace le sang, cet endroit m'est familier mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Se rappela Harry

\- Essaye de te concentrer sur cette pièce. Insista Ron

\- C'est difficile, quand j'ai des visions je suis surtout concentré sur la douleur que ressent Hermione. Murmura Harry

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par t'en souvenir. L'encouragea Ron, mais...on ferait mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore avant de tenter quoique ce soit...

\- Chaque minute qui passe est un horrible supplice que subit Hermione, à sa place je souhaiterais qu'on me sort au plus vite de là. Refusa Harry

\- Comprend bien Harry que j'essaye de te dire qu'on ne peut pas foncer tête baissée. Se défendit le rouquin

\- Je l'avais compris, c'est juste que je ne peux plus encaisser les visions de Hermione qui souffre atrocement. Rétorqua le Survivant

\- Si ça se trouve Tu-Sais-Qui tente de t'attirer dans un piège, tu te souviens l'an dernier ? Il a pleinement conscience de votre lien et il l'a utilisé scrupuleusement, peut-être qu'il t'envoie de fausses visions, peut-être que Hermione est prisonnière mais il doit certainement la maintenir en vie, elle n'est pas n'importe qui c'est ta meilleure amie, logiquement Tu-Sais-Qui veut lui soutirer des informations sur ton compte. Tenta Ron

\- A ce que je vois tu connais très mal Voldemort, comment crois-tu qu'il lui soutire des informations comme tu le dis ? En la torturant...Et quand elle n'aura plus aucune information à avouer, il se débarrassera d'elle...S'il faut intervenir c'est maintenant ou jamais ! S'exclama Harry

\- Ouais, tu marques un point, mais comment on va faire, si on ne sait même pas où Hermione se trouve ? Interrogea Ron

\- Je crois que je vais devoir ressortir la cape de mon père...Répliqua Harry

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda t-il

\- Suivre un Mangemort. Poursuivit Harry

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu crois que ça courent les rues ? Ironisa Ron

\- On en a un de Mangemort à Poudlard...Assura Harry

\- Qui ? S'étonna Ron

\- Rogue, bien sûr. Répondit Harry

\- Harry, tu recommences encore ? Je te rappelle que Rogue travaille pour le compte de Dumbledore. Grimaça Ron

\- Peut-être, mais on n'arrête jamais d'être un Mangemort, tu crois sérieusement qu'il ne répond pas à l'appel de Voldemort ? A moins qu'il est des tendances suicidaires.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui en a. Se moqua gentiment Ron

\- Bon, Ron si tu n'as pas envie, je peux très bien y aller tout seul.

\- Ah non, je te suis jusqu'au bout ! Lança le rouquin

\- Très bien, alors tais-toi !

\- Si je n'étais pas aussi inquiet pour Hermione, je te botterais le derrière !

Harry sourit, puis finalement ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Comme prévu, Harry sortit de sa valise sa cape d'invisibilité, Ron se plaignit :

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas recousu ? Elle est devenue trop petite pour nous deux maintenant.

\- Pourquoi à chaque été tu grandis d'au moins quinze centimètres ?

\- Et ça te reprend, tu es incorrigible...

\- Toi aussi.

Tandis que les deux Gryffondor se déplaçaient dans le château avec énormément de difficultés, ils descendirent les escaliers pour atteindre les cachots là où le bureau de Rogue se trouvait. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry jeta un œil à la carte des Maraudeurs, le point qui indiquait Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Ron souffla :

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se mettre à tourner comme un lion en cage ?

\- Chut ! Intima Harry, il va nous entendre !

Finalement, la porte du bureau de Rogue se mit à grincer laissant apparaître l'ancien maître des potions. Ce dernier ne se doutant nullement de la présence des deux Gryffondor entreprit de remonter les escaliers. Harry murmura :

\- Suivons-le !

Ce fut une épreuve éprouvante pour Harry et Ron qui ne devaient en aucun cas révéler leur présence. Alors que Rogue quitta le château comme il avait l'habitude il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son Maître. Harry ordonna à Ron d'agripper la cape de ce dernier. S'exécutant, ils furent emporter avec l'espion qui avait transplané. La sensation du transplanage donna la nausée aux deux meilleurs amis.


	27. Chapter 27

_Épuisée par tous ses événements éprouvants, Hermione s'était endormie. Elle était plongée dans un sommeil profond, elle se mit à rêver..._

_Comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir nébuleux, tout était flou, dans son songe elle se trouvait assise au milieu d'un champ de fleurs._

_La jeune fille plissa les yeux, la lumière du soleil l'aveuglait. Elle se sentait tellement bien, l'air était doux, il faisait si bon, le climat était ni trop chaud ni trop froid, Hermione était certaine que c'était le printemps. De plus, les fleurs qui parsemaient l'herbe le prouvaient._

_La jeune fille éprouvait un sentiment de plénitude, elle avait l'impression d'être légère, de ne ressentir aucunes émotions contrariantes._

_Elle portait une robe blanche qui voletait à chacun de ses mouvements,_ _Hermione qui aperçut une magnifique rose rouge, désirait ardemment la cueillir._

_Enfin quand elle fut face à cette magnifique fleur, elle s'apprêtait à la prendre dans sa main mais elle se blessa le doigt à cause d'une épine._

_Du sang se mit à s'écouler, elle avait terriblement mal, soudainement quelqu'un saisit délicatement sa main, celle où son doigt était écorché._

_L'inconnu était encapuchonné, ignorant le regard surpris de la jeune fille, il soigna sa blessure à l'aide d'un mouchoir._

_Hermione attendit le moment propice où ce dernier n'allait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit, brusquement elle releva le capuchon qui dissimulait son visage._

_Avec stupeur, Hermione découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Rogue ! Ce dernier lui adressa un doux sourire puis il murmura tendrement :_

_\- Je t'aime tellement Hermione, tu es celle qui soigne mon cœur blessé. Chaque jour, je sens que mon amour pour toi grandit..._

Revenant à la réalité, Hermione sentit son cœur s'agitait. "_Comment j'ai pu faire un tel rêve ?! C'est tout bonnement impossible, Rogue qui me soigne et qui dit...être amoureux de moi ?! Je suis restée trop longtemps enfermer..._"Pensa Hermione affolée.

Se rappelant dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, Hermione tentait de ne pas faillir, elle l'avait pourtant dit, elle ne laisserait pas Voldemort gagner.

Elle essayait de rester imperturbable du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se mit à réfléchir à un moyen pour tenter de s'échapper de cette maudite cellule !

Hermione ne voulait plus se laisser abattre, même s'il restait une chance infime de survivre à cette épreuve.

Elle songea avec force à Harry et à tous ses amis de Gryffondor, être optimiste était la solution, sinon elle donnerait plus de facilité au mage noir de la détruire.

Sans baguette magique, c'était bien plus difficile de trouver une idée. Mais Hermione songea à quelque chose, si les chaînes qui la retenait prisonnière étaient ensorcelés forcément elles résisteraient à toute forme de magie, alors elle devait se défaire de ses liens sans utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Mais que faire ? Hermione ne savait pas trop ce qui pourrait l'aider à réussir cette prouesse. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit la porte de sa cellule grincer.

À ce bruit, elle craignait que Voldemort désirait la voir à nouveau pour son interrogation habituelle. Il faisait si sombre, Hermione ne pouvait pas voir mise à part une forme indécise...

* * *

Rogue était arrivé face au manoir des Jedusor, comme à son habitude, il traversa la protection qui entourait la résidence. Il entra dans la demeure lentement, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, il espérait avec force :

"_Pourvu que Miss Granger ne soit pas trop blessée..._"

Alors qu'il se devait de rejoindre au plus vite son Maître, il ne se doutait pas qu'il eût été suivi...

Harry et Ron tentaient de calmer leur respiration saccadée, ils se trouvaient tout de même dans le quartier général des Mangemorts, ici où se trouvait Lord Voldemort !

Ils étaient tous deux effrayés à l'idée dans quel état il trouverait Hermione ou encore qu'on les découvre, là, ils seraient vraiment dans de beaux draps ! Tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils traversèrent les longs corridors.

* * *

Hermione osa demanda, peu sûre d'elle :

\- Qui est là ?

\- Hermione c'est toi ? Interrogea une voix familière

La jeune fille crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter à l'entente de cette voix.

\- Harry ! S'exclama t-elle

\- Pas si fort...Chuchota son ami

\- Désolée, je n'arrive pas à y croire...Pleura t-elle de joie

Le Survivant se hâta à rejoindre sa bien-aimée, il sortit sa baguette et défit les liens qui retenaient Hermione. La Gryffondor se releva et sauta au cou de Harry.

\- Je suis en train de rêver, pince-moi. Rit-elle

\- Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis vraiment là. Rassura t-il

\- Comment as-tu réussi à venir ici ? Demanda t-elle

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais...Rétorqua Harry

\- Tu m'étonnes, mais tu n'aurais pas dû courir un tel risque pour moi. Se désola Hermione

\- Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner, je tiens trop à toi. Répondit-il

La jeune fille sourit puis elle murmura :

\- En parlant de ça...

\- De quoi ? Interrogea Harry

\- Harry...Débuta Hermione

\- Oui ? Encouragea Harry

\- C'est vrai que tu es amoureux de moi ? Questionna la jeune fille

Ce dernier semblait être extrêmement gêné, il détourna le regard.

\- Je ne me trompe pas, hein ? Rougit Hermione

\- Ouais...C'est la vérité, je t'adore Hermione, depuis toujours. Reconnut Harry

\- Oh Harry, moi aussi je t'apprécie énormément, mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quel genre de sentiments j'ai à ton égard. Tout est confus dans ma tête. Mais sache que je ressens beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère...Murmura Hermione

\- Merci, ça me touche, juste t'entendre prononcer ces mots ça me donne un baume au cœur. Serre-moi dans tes bras...Dit-il

Hermione s'exécuta et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué. Avoua Hermione

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, je sentais un immense vide dans mon cœur. Confessa Harry

\- HERMIONE ! Hurlèrent deux voix familières

La jeune fille crut qu'elle était en plein délire, c'étaient les voix de...Harry et Ron ?! Les deux jeunes hommes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cellule. Ils restèrent bouche bée face au double qu'il avait devant eux. Le Harry qui se trouvait avec Ron exigea d'une voix remplie de colère :

\- Relâchez-la !

\- Je ne comprends pas...Chuchota Hermione en regardant celui qu'elle serrait dans ses bras

\- C'est un imposteur Hermione ! Cria Ron

\- Tu ne vas pas les croire, ils mentent, c'est moi le véritable Harry. Assura t-il

\- Non c'est moi ! S'exclama le deuxième Harry

\- Mensonge ! Dit le premier Harry

\- Dis-moi alors quelque chose que seul Harry connaît. Qu'est-ce que Harry m'a offert lors de mon quinzième anniversaire ? Demanda t-elle à celui qu'elle avait en face de lui

\- Une plume de phénix. Répondit-il

\- Oui c'est vrai. Approuva Hermione, c'est vraiment toi Harry. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Non tu te trompes Hermione ! Il n'est pas moi ! S'il est au courant c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrête pas de s'introduire dans mon esprit quand je ne m'y attends pas, n'est-ce pas...Voldemort ? Siffla Harry

Le Harry qui tenait dans ses bras Hermione, changea d'expression, soudainement il se mit à rire diaboliquement.

Hermione plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux devenus carmin de son ami. La jeune fille tenta de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait le faux Harry sur elle, mais elle n'y parvint pas. D'un seul coup, Voldemort reprit sa véritable apparence :

\- Tu es très perspicace, Potter, un peu trop parfois...

\- Laissez Hermione partir ! Ordonna Harry en détachant chaque syllabe

\- La laisser ? Tu peux toujours espérer. Se moqua Voldemort

Voldemort plongea son regard dans les prunelles apeurées de la jeune fille. Il serra un peu plus son emprise sur elle.

\- Elle m'est bien trop précieuse, elle connaît énormément de choses qui me serviront...Susurra t-il en caressant le visage tremblotant de Hermione

Puis finalement Voldemort se tourna vers les deux meilleurs amis, il esquissa un sourire froid.

Harry sentait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire le poids lui et Ron face au dangereux mage noir, les poings serrés, il décida de lancer :

\- Prenez-moi à sa place...

\- Tu souhaites marchander avec moi, Potter ? Railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres

\- Oui, laissez partir Ron et Hermione et je serais votre prisonnier. Proposa Harry


	28. Chapter 28

Ron et Hermione furent abasourdis et se mirent à hurler en même temps :

\- Non Harry ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Silence ! Ordonna Voldemort faisant taire aussitôt Ron et Hermione

Puis le mage noir éclata d'un rire glacial et cruel :

\- Toujours prêt à jouer aux héros, Potter...Persifla Voldemort

\- Je ne veux pas que mes amis payent à ma place, tout ça à cause de mes actes inconsidérés !

\- Oh vraiment ? Se moqua le mage noir

\- Alors ? Que répondez-vous à cela ?

\- Tu me proposes de laisser partir tes amis et de te prendre seulement toi...Moi je propose plutôt...De tous vous garder !

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mêlés à tout ça ! Laissez-les partir !

\- Ah oui et qui m'en empêchera ? Vous êtes désormais tous les trois mes prisonniers ! Quelle délicieuse victoire, je détiens en ma possession le trio inséparable !

Le rire froid de Voldemort fit frissonner les trois Gryffondor, ils étaient pris au piège !

* * *

Dumbledore, qui se trouvait dans son bureau, contemplait inlassablement le journal de Jedusor. Il avait peut-être trouver le moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort, cette idée était en effet plus que probable, il avait reconnut instantanément que le journal était un Horcruxe. Soudainement, on frappa à la porte de son bureau, mais la personne n'attendit pas et fit aussitôt irruption dans la pièce ! C'était le professeur McGonagall, elle affichait une mine inquiète, elle se précipita aussitôt vers le directeur. Dumbledore demanda d'une voix paisible :

\- Eh bien, professeur McGonagall que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous me semblez préoccupée.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley ont disparu !

\- Disparu ?

\- Oui, il n'y a pas la moindre trace ! D'abord Miss Granger, puis maintenant Mr Potter et Mr Weasley !

\- C'est extrêmement fâcheux en effet, je sens que nos trois élèves sont en grave danger.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ont été kidnappés ?!

\- Harry m'a averti que Miss Granger allait être enlevée, puis ceci s'est réellement passé, je ne crains que Harry et Mr Weasley sont allés sauver leur amie, des griffes de Voldemort.

Le professeur McGonagall frémit à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Qu'allons faire ?

\- Je me vois dans l'obligation d'agir, je dois retrouver le lieu où Voldemort se cache.

* * *

\- Tout est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas tombée bêtement dans le piège de Malefoy, vous ne serez pas venus me chercher...

\- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione. Consola Harry

\- Harry a raison, tu n'y es pour rien. Rassura Ron

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Désespéra Hermione

\- J'ai ma petite idée...Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'avantage on va mourir ensemble. Ironisa Ron

\- Franchement, je ne trouve pas ça amusant Ronald Weasley ! S'écria Hermione

\- Calmez-vous, on doit au moins essayer de ne pas rendre la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Intervint Harry

\- J'avais remarqué que la situation était délicate...Hermione tu dois bien avoir une idée, toi qui est tellement brillante. Interrogea Ron

\- Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais je t'avoue que j'en ai aucune. On n'a plus qu'à prier pour qu'un miracle arrive. Soupira Hermione

\- Je commence à penser que les miracles n'existent pas...Souffla Ron

\- Allons restons positives. Encouragea Harry

\- Ah oui ? On est enfermé dans une cellule froide et humide à la merci de Tu-Sais-Qui et on ne va pas tarder à mourir. Comment veux-tu qu'on soit positives ? Rétorqua Ron

\- Heureusement qu'on n'est pas aussi optimiste que toi Ronald, sinon on aurait pris une corde et on se serait déjà pendu. Sourit faiblement Hermione

Subitement, ils entendirent tous les trois la porte grinçait, craignant que Voldemort était revenu, les trois amis se crispèrent. Une ombre noire s'approchait de la prison, redoutant le pire, le trio retinrent leurs respirations. Ils découvrirent avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de...Rogue ?!

Le directeur des Serpentard affichait une expression impassible mais il dissimulait finement son inquiétude et sa surprise. Il était venu voir Hermione mais il réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule ! Hermione, qui aperçut leur professeur, comprit alors que ce n'était qu'un traître et qu'il était du côté de Voldemort, elle se sentit rougir violemment à la vue de ce dernier quand elle repensa à son rêve. Il eut un long silence mais Ron fut le premier à le rompre :

\- Je suppose que vous êtes venu vous moquez de nous, quand je pense que j'avais des doutes au sujet que vous étiez un Mangemort ! Mais ça s'est avéré vrai !

Harry, lui, ne trouva pas les mots, il avait commencé à ressentir à l'égard de Rogue de la compassion presque de la sympathie mais il regretta d'avoir essayé de donner une chance au sorcier. Il était un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort ! Hermione aussi ne parla pas. Ron jeta un regard à ses deux amis surpris de leur manque de réaction :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Rogue répondit donc à la place de Harry et Hermione :

\- Sachez Mr Weasley que je ne suis pas là pour railler au sujet de votre emprisonnement.

\- Ah oui ? C'est étonnant de la part d'un _Mangemort_. Cracha Ron

Rogue s'avança et posa ses mains sur les barreaux de la prison et il murmura à l'adresse de Harry et Ron :

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous mettre dans une situation pareille ? Etes-vous vraiment idiots pour avoir ne serais-ce tenter de délivrer Miss Granger ?!

\- Ne nous traitez pas d'idiots ! Nous au moins on connaît la signification du mot loyauté on ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous. Vous allez nous le...Rétorqua Ron

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Coupa Hermione

Rogue tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Harry, qui suivait la trajectoire des yeux de Rogue, commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son professeur.

\- Je...Je...Bredouilla Rogue

\- Il n'est pas notre ennemi...Souffla Hermione

\- Quoi ?! Répliqua Ron

\- S'il était notre ennemi, pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de prendre un tel risque pour venir nous voir ? J'imagine que Vous-Savez-Qui ne laisse pas ses Mangemorts aller dans les cachots sans qu'ils ne demandent la permission. Et j'ai bien l'impression que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas au courant. Expliqua Hermione

\- C'est vrai. Approuva Harry

Rogue sourit, "Elle a comprit…" Pensa t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?! S'exclama Ron

\- J'en sûre Ronald ! Professeur Rogue, comment pouvons nous sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Demanda Hermione

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a dû sûrement être informé de votre disparition, je pense qu'il va réussir à vous sortir de là. Répondit Rogue

\- Et s'il n'y parvenait pas ? Questionna Harry

\- Je vous aiderais, n'ayez pas peur, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous tuent. Assura Rogue

\- Super on est vachement rassurés. Grommela Ron


	29. Chapter 29

\- Je réalise que je n'ai pas été assez prudent, c'est mon devoir de professeur de veiller sur le bien-être de mes élèves et de faire en sorte qu'ils soient en sécurité... Déclara Rogue

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute Professeur, c'est la mienne je me suis fait bêtement avoir...Murmura Hermione

Le directeur de Serpentard regarda fixement Hermione, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait failli répliquer que ce n'était en rien de sa faute.

\- Ne dis pas ça Hermione, c'est plutôt Malefoy l'imbécile dans cette histoire, désormais il sera considéré comme étant notre ennemi ! Il perd la protection de Dumbledore qui est la meilleure de toutes. Intervint Harry

\- Et puis ce serpent a osé profiter que tu étais en état de faiblesse. Ajouta Ron

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser-aller comme ça. J'ai des amis fantastiques, une famille aimante, mais j'étais trop stupide pour me rendre compte que je possédais déjà tout ce que la vie peut offrir de mieux...Souffla Hermione

\- Hermione...Chuchota Rogue tristement

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son professeur. Elle demanda peu sûre d'elle :

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose Professeur ?

\- Non je n'ai rien dit...Mentit-il

Son cœur se serrait, elle l'ignorait qu'il avait pris soin d'elle, et ça le faisait tant souffrir. Il devait cacher ses sentiments, les enfouir au plus profond de lui...

\- Je ne peux pas rester, je dois partir. Annonça Rogue finalement

\- Nous comprenons Professeur. Répondit Harry

\- Je pense pouvoir contacter le professeur Dumbledore...Reprit Rogue

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à que la voix douce de Hermione l'empêcha d'avancer :

\- Professeur attendez !

\- Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? Questionna t-il

\- Faites attention à vous...

Le cœur de Rogue se mit à battre plus vite. Il ne se retourna pas mais rétorqua :

\- Je ferais attention.

Puis il quitta les cachots avec regret de laisser la jeune fille qu'il aimait dans un tel endroit...

* * *

\- Je ne vois que cette solution Minerva. Insista fermement Dumbledore

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall

\- C'est la seule alternative et la seule option que Voldemort acceptera. Je me vois dans l'obligation de le faire...Appuya Dumbledore

\- Dans ce cas je viens avec vous ! Déclara McGonagall

\- Je vous l'interdis. Si vous venez Voldemort pensera que je tenterais de l'arrêter et de le neutraliser. Expliqua le directeur

\- Albus...Vous serez prêt à faire l'irréparable ? Demanda McGonagall

\- Oui, ils étaient sous ma responsabilité et je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger...Je mérite donc de payer pour ça. Dit Dumbledore

\- Mais...Mais...Albus sans...Je ne veux pas que vous vous y rendez ! S'écria Minerva

\- Eh bien essayez de m'en empêcher ! Cracha t-il

Dumbledore disparut dans un tourbilllon blanc.

Dumbledore se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se rendit à l'allée des Embrumes.

La rue était bondée, quand Dumbledore fit son apparition tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

L'allée était connue pour être un endroit mal fréquenté, les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient des mages noirs.

Instinctivement, les personnes présentes reculèrent, ils craignaient le directeur pour ses immenses pouvoirs, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être ciblés comme étant l'ennemi du grand Dumbledore.

Ils avaient peur de lui autant que Voldemort. Pourtant Dumbledore inspirait chez tous les sorciers la sagesse et l'indulgence.

Le directeur de Poudlard balaya de son regard la foule il aperçut quelqu'un qui semblait beaucoup l'intéresser. Il s'avança vers lui provoquant aux passants un frémissement, ne sachant ce que ce dernier fabriquer ici.

\- Bonjour Avery. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce

Le mage noir ne répondit pas et regardait avec soupçon le directeur. Sentant l'aura de puissance du sorcier et qui de surcroît était dans une noire colère, la foule décida de se disperser et de rester hors de vue de Dumbledore.

\- La moindre des choses est de répondre lorsqu'on se fait saluer. Répliqua sèchement Dumbledore

\- Que me veux-tu Dumbledore ? Moi je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. Siffla Avery

\- Je vais droit au but. Je veux que tu transmets immédiatement un message à celui que tu désignes comme étant ton Maître.

\- Tu es fou Dumbledore d'oser venir m'accuser comme étant un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'écria Avery

\- Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Fais ce que je te demande ou je m'assure que tu retournes immédiatement là où tu devrais être, plus précisément, à Azkaban ! Menaça Albus

Avery pâlit à l'entente du nom de la prison la plus horrible et la plus inhumaine...Mais il se reprit :

\- Si tu me demandes de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres je préfère de loin être à Azkaban. Sa vengeance sera terrible si je le fais !

\- Je ne te demande pas de me fournir des informations. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je souhaite que tu parles à Voldemort, je veux le voir et lui proposer un marché.

\- Tu te moques de moi Dumbledore ! C'est ça ?!

\- Je suis extrêmement sérieux !

\- Dans ce cas tu accepteras les conditions suivantes.

\- Je suppose que je devrais te suivre sans broncher et que tu ais en ta possession ma baguette magique ?

\- Perspicace Dumbledore. Mais pas que, qui ignore que l'un des plus grands sorciers, le célèbre Albus Dumbledore peut faire de la magie sans baguette ?

\- Je n'opposerais aucune résistance. Assura Dumbledore

\- Tu es peut-être un saint Dumbledore, mais tu restes un être humain, les mensonges et la tromperie sont ce que font parfaitement l'homme.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être fourbe. Prends donc ma baguette et donne-la à Voldemort en signe de ma sincérité.

Avery frissonna en entendant le nom de son Maître.

\- Très bien. Donne-la moi.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et la lui tendit. Avery la prit avec précaution il la pointa vers son propriétaire.

\- Allons Avery, ignores-tu qu'une baguette magique ne peut se retourner contre son propriétaire ?

\- Je le sais. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je prenne des mesures ? Tends tes mains Dumbledore.

Albus soupira agacé, ils perdaient un temps fou. Il s'exécuta et laissa Avery faire apparaître des liens invisibles.

\- Suis-moi maintenant Dumbledore. Même si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. Tu seras face à mon Maître le plus grand et le plus puissant sorcier au monde.

Le directeur jeta un regard dégoûté et haineux vers le Mangemort, ils étaient vraiment persuadés que Voldemort était une sorte de libérateur alors qu'il était bien connu que ce dernier n'était pas clément et ne récompensait pas généreusement...

Alors que Dumbledore suivait sans résistance le Mangemort qui l'emmena directement vers le repaire du mage noir. Cependant alors qu'ils marchaient dans une forêt dense, Avery se stoppa net. Albus questionna ce dernier exaspéré :

\- Que t'arrive t-il encore ?

\- Allons, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te mener tout droit à notre repaire ? Tu allais forcément en sortir vivant. Et je ne crois pas à ce soi-disant marché que tu voulais passer avec mon Maître.

\- Tu n'as pas respecté ce que je demandais ! S'énerva Albus

\- Oh que si, je vais appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Annonça le Mangemort

Avery releva sa manche et porta une main à la marque des Ténèbres qui se mit à noircir à son contact. Dumbledore décida dans ce cas de libérer ses poignets des liens invisibles.

Le Mangemort devait après tout l'emmener dans leur quartier général. Albus regarda le ciel qui noircit. Une torpeur noire apparut. Avery aussitôt s'agenouilla devant Voldemort qui regardait impitoyablement son serviteur.

\- Maître...

\- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas dérangé pour rien.

\- Non il ne t'as pas dérangé du moins je le pense. Coupa Dumbledore

\- Dumbledore ?! Avery je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi, tu l'as capturé ? Seulement ceci m'a l'air bien trop beau pour être vrai.

\- En effet, Tom. Ton Mangemort n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui a décidé de venir de mon plein gré. Je souhaitais te voir.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- J'ai décidé de passer un accord avec toi.

\- Voyez ça, le grand Dumbledore s'abaisse à ce niveau ? Se moqua ouvertement Voldemort

\- Je suis certain que ma proposition sera alléchante.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Épargne mes élèves. Libère-les. Et j'accepte que tu me tues...

Voldemort dissimula sa stupeur.

\- Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Dis-moi réellement ce que tu veux Dumbledore.

\- Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

\- Tu oses Dumbledore ?! Tu oses te moquer de moi ?

\- Ai-je l'air de mentir ?

Voldemort se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une mascarade ?

\- Avery donne donc ma baguette à ton Maître.

Voldemort regarda froidement son serviteur qui se releva lentement et lui tendit la baguette de Dumbledore. Voldemort la lui arracha des mains, il fixa surpris, la baguette du directeur. Ses yeux allèrent de la baguette à Dumbledore.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Très bien...Je vais te tuer.

\- Pas avant que tu laisses partir mes élèves. Je te connais Tom, je sais que toi tu es capable de faillir à ta promesse.

Voldemort tiqua à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Alors viens avec moi Dumbledore.

Le mage noir esquissa un sourire mauvais puis tendit sa main blanchâtre aux longs doigts vers le directeur. Dumbledore ne fit aucun geste vers Voldemort.

\- Allons, il n'y a que moi et mes fidèles qui peuvent transplaner dans mon repaire.

Enfin, Dumbledore décida de poser sa main dans celle de son ancien élève. Ils transplanèrent.


	30. Chapter 30

Apparaissant tous les deux devant le manoir, Dumbledore regarda l'antre du serpent. En apercevant la légère hésitation chez le directeur, Voldemort arbora un sourire moqueur :

\- Après toi, Dumbledore.

Albus ne releva pas l'expression narquoise du mage noir et continua à avancer. Quand ils se trouvèrent à l'intérieur, ils descendirent dans les cachots.

Hermione fut la première à voir deux silhouettes apparaître au seuil de la porte. La sorcière retint un petit cri de surprise en voyant son directeur et le mage noir ensemble.

La jeune fille voulut se lever pour atteindre les barreaux et pour voir si elle n'hallucinait pas mais elle oubliait qu'elle était enchaînée.

Le cœur battant, elle appela d'une petite voix Harry et Ron :

\- Harry, Ron. Regardez...

\- Que se passe passe-t-il Hermione ? Interrogea Harry mais il se tut immédiatement en voyant leur directeur

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous êtes pâles comme ça on dirais que vous avez vu...Professeur Dumbledore ?! Rétorqua Ron

Le directeur eut un faible sourire en voyant le visage surpris de Ron. Harry et Hermione, eux, étaient inquiets, ça ne tournait pas rond, étais-ce un autre piège ? De plus l'air amusé du mage noir ne les rassurait pas.

\- Vous êtes sains et saufs, ne vous en faites pas vous ne saurez plus pour très longtemps enfermés dans cette cellule. Promit le directeur

\- Monsieur, comment avez-vous réussi à venir jusqu'ici ? Demanda Harry étonné

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Harry, vous devez partir maintenant ! Tom, je te prie de bien vouloir ouvrir cette prison. Dit Dumbledore

\- Pas si vite, Dumbledore, tu pourrais bien m'abuser et t'enfuir avec tes très chers élèves. Ce que j'ai appris durant mon existence c'est qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Répondit Voldemort

\- Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi, on ne connait jamais une personne totalement, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai peine à croire que ce brillant jeune homme que j'ai rencontré soit devenu ainsi. Soupira Dumbledore

Voldemort afficha une expression sombre, il comprit aussitôt l'allusion que lui avait adressé son ancien directeur.

\- Je vais me faire une joie de t'éliminer Dumbledore et t'ôter une bonne fois pour toute de mon chemin. Persifla le mage noir

Hermione sentit son cœur vacillait quand elle devina ce qui attendait leur professeur quand ils seront libérés.

\- C'est à ce prix...Je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiez professeur Dumbledore pas à cause de moi. Tout est de ma faute, je le sais bien, s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit payer c'est moi, pas vous...Implora Hermione

\- Hermione...Souffla Ron complètement dépassé par les événements

Harry resta silencieux, il était aussi affligé par tout ce qui se passait et les mots semblaient lui manquer.

\- Miss Granger, c'est la seule solution. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, mourir n'est pas synonyme de la fin, il y a tellement plus juste après, et je ne cesserai jamais de vivre si vous me gardez une place dans votre cœur et dans votre mémoire. Appuya Dumbledore

\- Comme c'est émouvant. Se moqua Voldemort

\- La mort est en vérité moins douloureuse qu'on le croit, elle l'est pour ceux qui tiennent à nous. Continua le directeur

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione ne cessait de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous mourez. Vous nous avez tant appris. Ce que je sais avec certitude c'est que nous ne parviendrons jamais à nous en sortir si vous nous quittez. Supplia Hermione

\- Je suis prêt à affronter mon destin. Et puis je ne pouvais être avec vous éternellement. Vous êtes déjà si grands tous les trois, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je sais que vous vous en sortirez sans encombre. Assura Dumbledore

\- Mais...Bégaya Hermione

\- Assez de discours sentimentals. Coupa Voldemort

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Elle détestait le sorcier encore plus que Malefoy, comment pouvait-il être si peu compatissant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser Dumbledore en paix ? Il voulait ardemment tuer ce dernier.

Voldemort n'avait aucune humanité, son apparence avait fini par refléter cet attrait depuis bien longtemps.

\- Dépêche-toi Dumbledore de dire les derniers mots que tu as à leurs prononcer. Mon temps est précieux. Reprit Voldemort d'une voix froide

\- Je n'ai plus rien à dire. À présent relâche-les. Je te jure Tom, que je n'opposerai aucune résistance. Exigea Albus

Voldemort se contenta d'accentuer son sourire mauvais, il leva sa baguette magique et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il s'avança vers le trio inséparable puis enleva leurs entraves.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de sortir de la prison. Voldemort s'approcha du directeur jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage :

\- Tu vois Dumbledore, j'ai tenu parole, à ton tour désormais. Répliqua le sorcier d'un ton railleur

\- Ils ne sont pas encore hors de ta portée. Fit remarquer Dumbledore

\- Tu tiens finalement à la vie. Tes dires étaient faux quand tu affirmais que ce n'était pas douloureux ou dramatique. Ironisa Voldemort

\- Non, je pensais sincèrement ce que j'ai dit. Sourit Albus

\- Très bien, tu vas voir de tes propres yeux que je les laisse m'échapper. Siffla le mage noir

Voldemort fixa Hermione qui était la seule à être un peu plus en avant que Harry et Ron, elle n'acceptait toujours pas d'abandonner leur directeur**.**

\- Sortez ! Ordonna Voldemort aux trois jeunes sorciers

Ils obéirent et commencèrent à monter les marches qui mèneraient bientôt à la liberté. Ils furent suivis par Voldemort ainsi que Dumbledore.

Quand ils sentirent l'air frais de dehors, ils se retinrent de pousser un soupir de soulagement, ils pensaient sincèrement qu'ils ne reverraient plus l'extérieur.

Sentant encore la présence oppressante de Voldemort, Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent alors en direction du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Tes protégés sont hors de ma portée, ils ne sont plus dans le manoir.

\- Laisse-les s'éloigner assez loin de ton domaine.

\- Soit. Accepta encore Voldemort

\- Allez-y et ne vous retournez pas.

\- Professeur Dumbledore !

\- Oui Miss Granger ?

\- Vous resteriez à mes yeux le plus grand sorcier, j'ai vraiment eu une chance extraordinaire de pouvoir vous rencontrer.

\- Je crois aussi ce que pense Hermione, sincèrement. Approuva Harry avec un faible sourire

\- C'est pareil...Avoua Ron

Voldemort ne s'empêcha pas de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Adieu, professeur... Murmura Hermione tristement

Le cœur anéanti, ils se mirent à courir s'en s'arrêter. Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retourner elle aperçut une lumière verte illuminant ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- PROFESSEUR ! Hurla Hermione

_Quelques minutes avant..._

\- Tu m'en auras causé des soucis Dumbledore, bientôt tu ne sauras plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Tout le monde saura que moi, Lord Voldemort, je t'ai tué.

\- Tu raconteras cet exploit de vive voix Tom, mais en omettant que je me suis laissé tuer pour sauver la vie mes élèves.

\- Tu ne sais pas combien je serais fou de joie quand j'entendrais tes cris et verrait la lumière s'éteindre dans tes yeux.

\- Je ne crierais pas. J'aurais un sourire éclatant sur le visage en sachant ce que tu as détruit pour toujours, en sachant que tu as perdu tout ce qui aurait pu t'amener à un bonheur absolu. Toutes choses finissent par se terminer comme ton règne.

\- Non Dumbledore, pauvre vieux fou, c'est toi qui est fini. _Avada Kedavra _!

Comme il l'avait dit, Dumbledore ne laissa aucune plainte franchir ses lèvres, il souriait n'ayant aucune peur d'affronter la mort elle-même...


	31. Chapter 31

Harry et Ron forcèrent Hermione à les suivre, elle se débattait dans l'espoir de retourner là-bas et ainsi voir si Dumbledore était toujours vivant.

Malheureusement, elle se résigna à penser qu'il n'avait pas survécu...

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le village de Little Hangleton, ils cherchèrent désespérément un moyen de rentrer à Poudlard pour annoncer la bien triste nouvelle.

De plus ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'utiliser la magie ils n'avaient plus en leur possession leurs baguettes magiques.

Assis sur un banc, les trois sorciers ne cessèrent de ressasser comment leur bien-aimé directeur s'était sacrifié pour eux.

Hermione se sentait la plus responsable, elle songeait que si elle ne s'était pas faite piégée rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour retourner au château ? On n'a ni baguettes magiques ni argent pour essayer de prendre un moyen de transport qui emmènerait au moins à Londres. Interrogea Ron

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait essayer de contacter le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Rogue. Suggéra Harry

\- Ah oui et comment ? Soupira Ron

\- Si seulement on arrivait à croiser un sorcier on pourrait lui demander si ça serait possible de nous aider à regagner le monde de la magie. Ici nous sommes dans un village de Moldus. Dit Harry

\- Ça ne veut rien dire on peut très bien tomber sur un sorcier...Contredit Ron

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il va le crier sur les toits qu'il en est un, je te signale qu'il doit le cacher quand il ne se trouve pas dans le monde de la magie. Rétorqua Hermione

\- Si on ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard, le mieux est d'aller à Londres comme l'a dit Ron, de là-bas on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller à Gringotts et ainsi nous procurer de nouvelles baguettes. Ça seras déjà un bon début. Proposa Harry

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, seulement il faudrait demander notre route pour s'y rendre. On n'est peut-être pas si loin de Londres. Approuva Hermione

Après avoir demandé leur chemin, ils réussirent à rejoindre Londres. Marchant dans les rues animées, les trois sorciers se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur pour ainsi emprunter le Chemin de Traverse.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bar, toute l'attention se porta sur Harry. Encore bouleversé par la mort récente du directeur, Harry avait presque l'impression qu'ils ne méritaient même plus de se retrouver parmi les sorciers.

\- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Appela une voix familière

\- Hagrid. Reconnurent en chœur le trio

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione tu es saine et sauve, le directeur m'avait dit que tu avais disparu, il est très inquiet. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé, mais tu saignes qui a osé te faire du mal ?! S'affola Hagrid

\- Hagrid que faites-vous ici ? Questionna Harry

\- Oh j'étais venu acheter quelques bricoles pour l'école sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et vous comment se fait-il que vous vous trouvez là ? Je commence à m'embrouiller. Et d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas répondus à mes questions, j'attends. Répondit le gardien des clés

\- Hagrid on vous expliquera tout, on vous le promets, il faut qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse d'urgence et vous pourriez s'il vous plaît nous reconduire au château ? Demanda Harry

\- Bien sûr, je vous attends ici. Sourit Hagrid

\- Merci, Hagrid, vous êtes toujours là quand il le faut. Nous ferons vite. Promit Hermione

Le géant se contenta d'afficher un sourire rayonnant, visiblement flatté par le compliment.

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchèrent avec peu d'entrain sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient ressenti le même sentiment quand Hagrid avait mentionné Dumbledore comme s'il était encore vivant.

Se dirigeant d'abord à Gringotts, Harry prit une bourse de Gallions qui contenait assez pour acheter de nouvelles baguettes.

Pénétrant dans la boutique du fabriquant de baguettes, ils furent surpris de voir au comptoir une vieille dame à la place d'Ollivander.

\- Bonjour à vous jeunes sorciers, vous désirez une nouvelle baguette magique ? S'enquit-elle

\- Oui, nous en voulons tous les trois. Acquiesça Harry

\- Eh bien, qu'est-il arrivé de fâcheux à vos anciennes baguettes ? S'étonna la vendeuse

\- Franchement, vous préférez ne pas le savoir...Rit Harry

\- Je vois, qui commence ? Interrogea t-elle

\- Vas-y Ron. Dit Hermione

\- OK...Accepta t-il

Ron s'avança peu sûr de lui. Harry chuchota à Hermione :

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça nous rappelle quand on est entrés pour la première fois à Poudlard. J'étais si nerveux.

\- Et moi donc, j'avais expressément révisé tous les manuels que nous avons besoin en première année pour être plus avancée que je ne l'étais. S'esclaffa t-elle

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur. Ron jeta un regard vers eux, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas fait attention aux réels sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Il l'aimait profondément et maintenant il allait la perdre pour toujours...

\- Jeune homme si vous voulez bien que je prenne vos mesures, pour voir la baguette idéale qui vous iriez ? Demanda la vendeuse

\- Oui. Approuva t-il

\- Moi je trouve que ça ne te va pas si mal d'être une élève modèle...Souffla Harry d'un ton flatteur

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourpraient. Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Harry, je crois que tu es au courant maintenant ? Rougit Hermione

\- Oui, je sais que tu sais que je te considère plus qu'une amie. Quand moi et Ron nous sommes venus te sauver j'ai entendu quand tu as demandé à mon double si je t'aimais. Comment l'as-tu appris ? Soupira Harry

\- C'est Tu-Sais-Qui, qui me l'a dit. Reconnut Hermione

\- Ce serpent...Siffla Harry

\- Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que je l'ai su, j'ai été trop stupide pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Je te faisais souffrir sans le savoir. Pardonne-moi Harry. S'excusa Hermione

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu préfères Ron. Sourit faiblement Harry

\- Je ne sais plus les sentiments que j'ai pour vous deux. Confessa t-elle

\- Je comprends...

Un bruit de fracas les fit sursauter. Ron se confondit en excuses d'avoir briser l'encrier de la vendeuse.

\- Visiblement ce n'est pas cette baguette qui vous convient. Prenez celle-ci. Bois de Cyprès, ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres.

Enfin, une sensation de chaleur envahit Ron. La baguette lui convenait enfin. Harry se retrouva avec une baguette qui contenait bois de Sureau, plume de phénix, 23,7 centimètres et Hermione avec baguette au bois de Sycomore, crin de licorne, 23,2 centimètres.

Harry s'empressa de payer et ainsi retrouver Hagrid.

Le géant leur fit prendre un portoloin. Le château de Poudlard remplit leurs champs de visions. Le vent soufflait sur eux faisant virveloter leurs cheveux.

Hagrid attendait impatiemment leurs explications, ils se décidèrent à tout lui raconter.

Hagrid qui tenait une grande estime pour Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes. En voyant ceci, Hermione ressentit à nouveau la culpabilité grandir en elle.

Elle s'empressa de s'enfuir en courant vers le château pour trouver un endroit où elle pourrait laisser exprimer son chagrin

Harry voulut la rattraper mais Ron l'en empêcha :

\- Non, il vaut mieux la laisser, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.

\- Ah oui ? Comme la dernière fois et tu as vu ce qui s'est passé après ? S'énerva Harry

\- Harry, je t'assure qu'elle se sentira plus mal, si tu ne la laisses pas.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je dois aller voir le professeur McGonagall...Murmura Harry

Hermione courait à en perdre l'haleine, les larmes brouillaient sa vision, elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle montait les marches incessantes jusqu'à se retrouver au sommet. elle s'approcha de la rembarre et regardait le vide.

Ses yeux continuaient à verser des sanglots. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur la barre. Son corps tout entier tremblait, elle enjamba la barrière et observa le paysage magnifique que lui offrait la tour d'astronomie.

Il y avait un beau coucher de soleil qui réchauffa un peu le cœur brisé de la jeune femme.

\- Quel merveilleux endroit pour mourir...Déclara t-elle la voix remplie de larmes

\- NON !!! Hurla une voix familière


	32. Chapter 32

Harry et Ron forcèrent Hermione à les suivre, elle se débattait dans l'espoir de retourner là-bas et ainsi voir si Dumbledore était toujours vivant.

Malheureusement, elle se résigna à penser qu'il n'avait pas survécu...

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le village de Little Hangleton, ils cherchèrent désespérément un moyen de rentrer à Poudlard pour annoncer la bien triste nouvelle.

De plus ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'utiliser la magie ils n'avaient plus en leur possession leurs baguettes magiques.

Assis sur un banc, les trois sorciers ne cessèrent de ressasser comment leur bien-aimé directeur s'était sacrifié pour eux.

Hermione se sentait la plus responsable, elle songeait que si elle ne s'était pas faite piégée rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour retourner au château ? On n'a ni baguettes magiques ni argent pour essayer de prendre un moyen de transport qui emmènerait au moins à Londres. Interrogea Ron

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait essayer de contacter le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Rogue. Suggéra Harry

\- Ah oui et comment ? Soupira Ron

\- Si seulement on arrivait à croiser un sorcier on pourrait lui demander si ça serait possible de nous aider à regagner le monde de la magie. Ici nous sommes dans un village de Moldus. Dit Harry

\- Ça ne veut rien dire on peut très bien tomber sur un sorcier...Contredit Ron

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il va le crier sur les toits qu'il en est un, je te signale qu'il doit le cacher quand il ne se trouve pas dans le monde de la magie. Rétorqua Hermione

\- Si on ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard, le mieux est d'aller à Londres comme l'a dit Ron, de là-bas on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller à Gringotts et ainsi nous procurer de nouvelles baguettes. Ça seras déjà un bon début. Proposa Harry

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, seulement il faudrait demander notre route pour s'y rendre. On n'est peut-être pas si loin de Londres. Approuva Hermione

Après avoir demandé leur chemin, ils réussirent à rejoindre Londres. Marchant dans les rues animées, les trois sorciers se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur pour ainsi emprunter le Chemin de Traverse.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bar, toute l'attention se porta sur Harry. Encore bouleversé par la mort récente du directeur, Harry avait presque l'impression qu'ils ne méritaient même plus de se retrouver parmi les sorciers.

\- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Appela une voix familière

\- Hagrid. Reconnurent en chœur le trio

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione tu es saine et sauve, le directeur m'avait dit que tu avais disparu, il est très inquiet. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé, mais tu saignes qui a osé te faire du mal ?! S'affola Hagrid

\- Hagrid que faites-vous ici ? Questionna Harry

\- Oh j'étais venu acheter quelques bricoles pour l'école sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et vous comment se fait-il que vous vous trouvez là ? Je commence à m'embrouiller. Et d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas répondus à mes questions, j'attends. Répondit le gardien des clés

\- Hagrid on vous expliquera tout, on vous le promets, il faut qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse d'urgence et vous pourriez s'il vous plaît nous reconduire au château ? Demanda Harry

\- Bien sûr, je vous attends ici. Sourit Hagrid

\- Merci, Hagrid, vous êtes toujours là quand il le faut. Nous ferons vite. Promit Hermione

Le géant se contenta d'afficher un sourire rayonnant, visiblement flatté par le compliment.

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchèrent avec peu d'entrain sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient ressenti le même sentiment quand Hagrid avait mentionné Dumbledore comme s'il était encore vivant.

Se dirigeant d'abord à Gringotts, Harry prit une bourse de Gallions qui contenait assez pour acheter de nouvelles baguettes.

Pénétrant dans la boutique du fabriquant de baguettes, ils furent surpris de voir au comptoir une vieille dame à la place d'Ollivander.

\- Bonjour à vous jeunes sorciers, vous désirez une nouvelle baguette magique ? S'enquit-elle

\- Oui, nous en voulons tous les trois. Acquiesça Harry

\- Eh bien, qu'est-il arrivé de fâcheux à vos anciennes baguettes ? S'étonna la vendeuse

\- Franchement, vous préférez ne pas le savoir...Rit Harry

\- Je vois, qui commence ? Interrogea t-elle

\- Vas-y Ron. Dit Hermione

\- OK...Accepta t-il

Ron s'avança peu sûr de lui. Harry chuchota à Hermione :

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça nous rappelle quand on est entrés pour la première fois à Poudlard. J'étais si nerveux.

\- Et moi donc, j'avais expressément révisé tous les manuels que nous avons besoin en première année pour être plus avancée que je ne l'étais. S'esclaffa t-elle

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur. Ron jeta un regard vers eux, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas fait attention aux réels sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Il l'aimait profondément et maintenant il allait la perdre pour toujours...

\- Jeune homme si vous voulez bien que je prenne vos mesures, pour voir la baguette idéale qui vous iriez ? Demanda la vendeuse

\- Oui. Approuva t-il

\- Moi je trouve que ça ne te va pas si mal d'être une élève modèle...Souffla Harry d'un ton flatteur

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourpraient. Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Harry, je crois que tu es au courant maintenant ? Rougit Hermione

\- Oui, je sais que tu sais que je te considère plus qu'une amie. Quand moi et Ron nous sommes venus te sauver j'ai entendu quand tu as demandé à mon double si je t'aimais. Comment l'as-tu appris ? Soupira Harry

\- C'est Tu-Sais-Qui, qui me l'a dit. Reconnut Hermione

\- Ce serpent...Siffla Harry

\- Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que je l'ai su, j'ai été trop stupide pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Je te faisais souffrir sans le savoir. Pardonne-moi Harry. S'excusa Hermione

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu préfères Ron. Sourit faiblement Harry

\- Je ne sais plus les sentiments que j'ai pour vous deux. Confessa t-elle

\- Je comprends...

Un bruit de fracas les fit sursauter. Ron se confondit en excuses d'avoir briser l'encrier de la vendeuse.

\- Visiblement ce n'est pas cette baguette qui vous convient. Prenez celle-ci. Bois de Cyprès, ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres.

Enfin, une sensation de chaleur envahit Ron. La baguette lui convenait enfin. Harry se retrouva avec une baguette qui contenait bois de Sureau, plume de phénix, 23,7 centimètres et Hermione avec baguette au bois de Sycomore, crin de licorne, 23,2 centimètres.

Harry s'empressa de payer et ainsi retrouver Hagrid.

Le géant leur fit prendre un portoloin. Le château de Poudlard remplit leurs champs de visions. Le vent soufflait sur eux faisant virveloter leurs cheveux.

Hagrid attendait impatiemment leurs explications, ils se décidèrent à tout lui raconter.

Hagrid qui tenait une grande estime pour Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes. En voyant ceci, Hermione ressentit à nouveau la culpabilité grandir en elle.

Elle s'empressa de s'enfuir en courant vers le château pour trouver un endroit où elle pourrait laisser exprimer son chagrin

Harry voulut la rattraper mais Ron l'en empêcha :

\- Non, il vaut mieux la laisser, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.

\- Ah oui ? Comme la dernière fois et tu as vu ce qui s'est passé après ? S'énerva Harry

\- Harry, je t'assure qu'elle se sentira plus mal, si tu ne la laisses pas.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je dois aller voir le professeur McGonagall...Murmura Harry

Hermione courait à en perdre l'haleine, les larmes brouillaient sa vision, elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle montait les marches incessantes jusqu'à se retrouver au sommet. elle s'approcha de la rembarre et regardait le vide.

Ses yeux continuaient à verser des sanglots. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur la barre. Son corps tout entier tremblait, elle enjamba la barrière et observa le paysage magnifique que lui offrait la tour d'astronomie.

Il y avait un beau coucher de soleil qui réchauffa un peu le cœur brisé de la jeune femme.

\- Quel merveilleux endroit pour mourir...Déclara t-elle la voix remplie de larmes

\- NON !!! Hurla une voix familière


	33. Chapter 33

Harry, qui était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, attendait l'arrivée de McGonagall qui lui avait dit d'attendre ici.

Le Survivant avait l'impression que la présence de l'ancien directeur était plus forte que jamais.

Il sourit en pensant aux conseils sages que lui avait dit Dumbledore, lorsqu'il doutait de son appartenance à la maison de Gryffondor.

C'était un grand homme, il avait tant fait pour lui. Dans tout son être, Harry avait une rancune démesurée envers Voldemort. Ce meurtrier avait bien failli tuer la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout !

Et il avait pris la vie d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître McGonagall.

Son professeur de métamorphose était aussi désemparée que lui, il pouvait voir sur le visage fatigué de cette dernière des traces récentes de larmes...Elle s'avança lentement vers le Survivant pour lui déclarer finalement :

\- J'ai prévenu les autres professeurs de la mort du directeur.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire d'autres.

\- Potter, avant qu'il ne parte, le professeur Dumbledore m'a remis ceci pour vous. Ajouta McGonagall

Harry saisit alors la lettre que lui tendait McGonagall.

\- Je n'y ai pas touché, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me la lire à voix haute ? Demanda son professeur

\- Oui. Accepta Harry

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre. Harry commença à lire :

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu dois bien m'en vouloir d'avoir pris cette décision, seulement il n'y avait aucune autre alternative qui serait assez alléchante pour Voldemort. Je devais vous sortir de cette situation délicate, au contraire de ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne partirais que si vous m'avez tous oublié._

Harry entendit McGonagall renifler.Il reprit néanmoins :

_Je tiens à ce que tu prennes en quelque sorte ma place, pour diriger tous ceux qui le veulent au combat qui en suivra contre Lord Voldemort. J'ai confiance en toi, Harry, je sais que tu me resteras à jamais fidèle._ _Tu parviendras à mettre fin au règne de Voldemort parce que tu as en toi l'arme la plus puissante du monde, l'amour de tes proches...Ils croient en toi et tu crois en eux. __C'est votre force. _

_Albus Dumbledore,_

Harry regarda tristement la lettre que lui avait adressé Dumbledore, sans cesser de se ressasser les dernières volontés de son ancien directeur...

* * *

Rogue continua d'embrasser Hermione, il mettait tout son amour pour elle dans ce ultime baiser et il désirait ne pas le rompre, seulement il se résigna à éloigner ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille.

Le cœur battant, il appréhendait la réaction de la sorcière. Sous le choc, Hermione avait les yeux exorbités. Ses joues se mirent à rougir violemment en repensant inlassablement ce que son professeur avez osé faire.

Hermione cherchait un moyen de cacher sa gêne. Impossible, Rogue ne cessait d'essayer de déceler si elle était répulsée par lui.

\- Non, non, Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas...S'affola Hermione

\- C'est déjà trop tard Miss Granger, je vous aime. Sourit-il faiblement tout en caressant tendrement le visage d'Hermione

Hermione ferma ses paupières pour un temps et pour ainsi remettre de l'ordre dans toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle les rouvrit tout en soupirant, elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de Rogue qui n'avait pas cessé de la caresser.

Hermione recula la main de son professeur, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, avec moi, vous allez en souffrir, parce que...Parce que je suis incapable de vous rendre cet amour. Reconnut Hermione

Mille lames semblaient être entrées dans le cœur de Rogue, transperçant impitoyablement chaque rempart et barrière.

Il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais avoué ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Seulement on ne revenait pas en arrière...

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée. S'excusa Hermione

\- Alors c'est le jeune Potter que vous aimez. Affirma Rogue d'une voix cynique

\- Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas. J'ignore ce que j'éprouve pour Harry. Ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis plus amoureuse de Ronald. Il m'a fait tant souffrir. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait de la peine. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Confit-elle

\- Miss Granger...Murmura t-il

La jeune fille se défit de l'étreinte de Rogue et s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Elle lui tourna le dos, ne sachant comment et pourquoi elle sentait la culpabilité envahir son âme progressivement.

\- Hermione ! Appela t-il

La lionne éprouva un mal-être au plus profond d'elle en entendant la voix de Rogue qui était brisée.

\- Ne me laissez pas. Je vous en supplie, restez auprès de moi, même si vous ne m'aimez pas.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, elle resta toujours dos à son professeur. Elle inspira longuement l'air frais qu'il y avait dans la tour d'astronomie.

Essayant de rester calme, la jeune sorcière tenta à nouveau :

\- Professeur, je ne veux pas vous faire plus de mal. Ça n'aurait aucun sens de rester près de vous à part vous causer de la douleur.

\- De la douleur je n'en ressens plus quand vous êtes avec moi. S'il vous plaît, je refuse de vous perdre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'étais désespéré quand j'ai appris que vous aviez été enlevée, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir en vous sachant entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'aurais absolument tout donné même ma propre vie pour vous sortir de là.

\- Pitié, soyez raisonnable, j'ai déjà causé assez de peine autour de moi, je ne veux pas continuer.

\- Miss Granger, ne me tournez pas le dos.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille...

\- Ne me tournez pas le dos, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi dans les yeux !

Le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, Hermione refusa de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue. Alors il s'avança vers elle et la fit pivoter vers lui.

Encore face à son professeur, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder.


	34. Chapter 34

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne fais que répandre la zizanie autour de moi ! Éclata en sanglots Hermione

Rogue la dévisageait avec tristesse.

\- Pardon mille fois. S'excusa t-elle

Et elle s'enfuit en courant sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Après avoir quitté Rogue, Hermione était bouleversée, elle resta assise tout en faisant mine de lire et de s'intéresser au contenu.

La bibliothèque commençait peu à peu à se vider jusqu'à être complètement déserte.

Seule, Hermione couvrit avec ses mains son visage. Elle pleura silencieusement...

Elle ne voulait plus être une source de problèmes, se tourmentant, se torturant, Hermione ne cessa de se remémorer tous les dégâts qu'elle avait causé.

Alors elle eut subitement une idée, si elle ne pouvait pas se donner la mort, elle sut comment elle pourrait définitivement ne plus embêter qui que ce soit.

La jeune sorcière se leva lentement, déterminée à réaliser ce qu'elle avait prévu.

De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle, dos contre celle-ci elle scruta chaque recoins de la pièce.

Avec désarroi, la lionne se rendit compte qu'elle avait quitté bien trop longtemps cet endroit.

Elle avait adoré passer ses soirées à étudier parfois elle y faisait entrer Ron et Harry pour qu'il puisse discuter toute la soirée.

Elle y passait des instants fabuleux, elle eut un petit sourire en se rappelant.

Hermione profita d'être ici pour se changer et enfiler l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Elle ne mit pas la cape de sorcier, se contentant que de la chemise, de la cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de sa jupe, elle décida de ne pas porter les collants.

Se regardant dans le miroir qui était accroché juste à côté de la porte, la jeune sorcière souffla sur une mèche qui la dérangeait.

Elle avait bien changé, son visage était pâle, ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Son visage était encore blessé suite à son emprisonnement mais les coupures se refermaient lentement.

Hermione voulait à tout prix effacer ces souvenirs horribles de son esprit, elle attacha ses beaux cheveux châtains en une queue-de-cheval.

Cette chambre allait énormément lui manquer...Soupirant lourdement, Hermione s'empressa de prendre un sac, elle y mit tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle regarda sa baguette magique qui lui serait grandement utile, elle la rangea dans la poche de sa jupe.

Emmenant le sac avec elle, Hermione décida de le déposer aux pieds des escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle.

Elle n'était pas partie dîner, elle entendit de l'agitation, indiquant que tous les élèves regagnaient bientôt leurs chambres. Les voix d'Harry et Ron parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune sorcière :

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter Ron, je n'ai pas revu Hermione de toute la soirée et ni à l'heure de manger. Reprocha Harry

\- Tu crois que ça aurait été mieux de la suivre ? Soupira Ron

Hermione décida donc de les rejoindre pour ne pas créer de conflits entre eux. Elle afficha un large sourire pour ne pas attirer des soupçons puis elle se dirigea vers eux :

\- Je suis là, Harry ! S'exclama t-elle

\- Hermione, je suis soulagé que tu vas bien. Sourit Harry

\- Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? Plaisanta Hermione

\- Tout à l'heure tu t'es enfuit en courant. On s'est beaucoup inquiétés pour toi. Rappela Ron

\- C'était inutile, je vais bien je vous assure, j'étais juste un peu...bouleversée. Expliqua Hermione

\- C'est compréhensible, après tout ce qui t'es arrivée tu as les nerfs qui lâchent. Compatit Harry

\- Oui...Murmura t-elle

\- Je te promets que tu n'as plus à t'en faire, moi et Ron te protégerons. On ne laissera plus Voldemort ou qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Tu as notre parole ! Assura Harry

\- Je vous fais confiance, je me sens épuisée, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Mentit Hermione

\- D'accord, bonne nuit alors, on se revoit demain.

\- Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves.

\- Toi aussi Hermione. Dirent en chœur Harry et Ron

Hermione fit semblant de partir, elle attendit que Harry et Ron rejoignent leurs dortoirs.

Sentant son cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd dans sa poitrine, Hermione passa devant l'escalier et saisit son sac pour le passer derrière son épaule, elle était fin prête.

Elle avait décidé de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir, elle ignorait encore où elle irait, l'importance était d'être loin de tous les gens qu'elle aimait.

Marchant dans les longs couloirs éclairés par les torches, Hermione entendit des bruits de pas claquaient contre le sol.

La Gryffondor s'empressa de se cacher derrière une statue. Elle n'aimait déjà pas la personne qu'elle allait voir sous les lumières des flammes qui crépitaient.

Elle eut aussitôt cette mauvaise sensation de déjà vu, lorsqu'elle avait découvert la relation entre Lavande et Ron.

Hermione entendit un sifflement accompagné les bruits de pas. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, elle savait de qui provenait ce sifflement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Nagini, tu ne seras plus pour très longtemps affamée. Je te réserve sur un plateau d'argent le célèbre Harry Potter. Sois patiente ma toute belle, tu pourras dans quelques instants déchirer sa chair et goûter son sang. Siffla avec excitation une voix familière

Elle reconnut avec effarement Lord Voldemort, comment avait-il réussi à s'introduire dans le château ?! Ce ne fut pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Hermione, il cherchait à faire du mal à Harry !

La jeune sorcière réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle devait sauver son meilleur ami ! Mais comment pouvait-elle rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor sans être vue par Voldemort ?

Elle devait faire diversion, sortant rapidement de sa cachette elle s'empressa de se cacher derrière un mur.

Tout son corps tremblait, elle était de nouveau en présence du mage noir. Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais le revoir.

Essayant de se calmer, Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort mais quand elle se pencha un peu pour voir sa cible.

Le couloir était désert, aucune trace du terrible mage noir ou de son serpent.

Voldemort avait tout bonnement disparu. Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux, comment avait-il pu partir aussi vite ? Bientôt elle obtint sa réponse...

Un long sifflement menaçant parvint à ses oreilles :

_\- Attaque-la ! _Ordonna Voldemort en Fourchelangue

Hermione fut prise par surprise par Nagani qui l'emprisonna, la jeune sorcière se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait quand elle sentit le serpent s'enroulait autour de son corps avec force. Les anneaux de Nagini étaient si épais !

Les bras et les jambes d'Hermione étaient bloquées elle n'arrivait même pas à les bouger d'un centimètre, l'étau qu'exercait Nagini était bien trop fort !

Elle pouvait désormais entendre les sifflements du reptile au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que je ne t'avais pas vue, ma chère ? Se moqua le mage noir

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accentua son sourire fou.

\- _Nagini tu te souviens de notre invitée _? S'adressa t-il à son serpent en Fourchelangue

Hermione sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale à l'entente des sifflements du mage noir.

Mais elle se reprit :

\- Vous n'avez donc aucun respect d'oser souiller ces lieux par votre présence après que vous avez tué de sang-froid le professeur Dumbledore !

\- Bien au contraire j'ai énormément de respect pour lui, en sa mémoire, je suis revenu à Poudlard pour souhaiter ses condoléances à tous ceux qui avaient en estime ce vieux fou. Oh, et aussi au passage faire couler du sang impure. Ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, qu'un lâche ! Vous n'auriez pas tué Dumbledore s'il vous avez affronté !

\- Mesure tes paroles, la Sang-de-Bourbe, n'oublie pas que j'ai ta misérable vie entre mes mains. Trancha Voldemort

\- Je me moque de ce que vous pouvez me faire ! Je vous ne laisserais pas faire du mal à Harry et semer la désolation ! S'écria Hermione

\- Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire d'autres ? Railla t-il

\- Vous empêchez de faire du mal à tous ! S'exclama Hermione

Il ricana froidement et plongea son regard mauvais dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Tu m'as causé bien des problèmes même si grâce à toi j'ai enfin pu éliminer mon pire ennemi, Dumbledore...Persifla t-il

Hermione serra les dents rageusement.Le mage noir posa une de ses mains blanchâtres sous son menton, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

\- J'ignore ce que je pourrais bien faire de toi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, l'aube ne va pas tarder à se lever, tuer quelqu'un n'est pas un acte aussi facile à réaliser qu'on le croit. Et ensuite quand j'aurais réussi j'exhiberai le corps du Survivant et prouverai ainsi à tous qu'on ne peut échapper indéfiniment à Lord Voldemort.

\- Je vous rappelle que je vous ai vu, je ne vais pas me taire. Répondit la jeune sorcière

\- Quelle naïveté. Se moqua Voldemort

\- Vous devrez alors me tuer si vous voulez que votre petite visite reste secrète. Rétorqua Hermione

\- Je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir, ma Sang-de-Bourbe. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Tu vas m'aider. Ordonna cruellement Voldemort

\- Non, non, non ! Je refuse ! S'emporta Hermione

\- Chut, chut, je te rappelle qu'on ne doit pas se faire repérer. Tu le feras, tu vas m'obéir, petite impertinente. Siffla t-il

\- Je préfères mourir que de trahir Harry !

\- Soit, tu ne veux pas, voyons si tu es plus dévouée envers tes amis ou envers...Ta famille ! Insinua impitoyablement Voldemort

\- Vous n'oserez pas...Hoqueta Hermione

\- Allons, nous avons passé assez de temps ensemble pour que tu saches que je ne recule devant rien, ma petite lionne. Sourit sadiquement le mage noir


	35. Chapter 35

\- Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas me mettre au défi, s'il arrivait un accident fâcheux à tes Moldus de parents, tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit sadiquement Voldemort

Le cœur battant, Hermione avait l'impression de suffoquer. Quel odieux chantage ?! C'était un véritable monstre qui était face à elle, sans la moindre empathie.

\- Allons, Miss Granger, j'attends une réponse, j'ai peine à croire que tu sois assez horrible pour ne pas préserver la vie de tes parents qui étaient présents bien avant Potter. Reprit-il

Comment pouvait-il être aussi monstrueux pour l'obliger à lui faire faire une chose pareille ?!

Elle était prise au piège, il lui semblait qu'un étau invisible se resserrait progressivement autour de sa gorge.

\- Le temps n'est pas figé, je te laisse une dernière chance. Choisir mon camp est une sage décision, tu auras tout à y gagner. Intima Voldemort de sa voix glacée

Elle ne devait pas succomber à la peur, ça serait lui donnait ce plaisir qu'il désirait.

Le mage noir attendait patiemment qu'elle daigne à accepter.

Des gouttelettes de sueurs perlèrent le long des tempes d'Hermione. Il avait raison le temps n'était pas figé, si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle allait finir étouffée par Nagini !

Voldemort n'allait pas attendre éternellement et si elle décidait de ne rien dire il se contenterait de la tuer.

L'adrénaline grimpait de plusieurs crans, le stress montait en flèche. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure

Lentement, elle parvint à atteindre la poche où était dissimulée sa baguette magique.

Hermione la saisit et la pointa sur le reptile :

\- _Diffindo ! _

\- NON ! Hurla Voldemort

Une large entaille apparut le long du cou du serpent. Ce dernier poussa des sifflements de douleur et de colère, il desserra sa prise et Hermione en profita pour s'enfuir !

Elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre Harry !

\- SALE PETITE PESTE ! REVIENS ICI ! S'époumona avec fureur le mage noir

Elle évita de justesse un éclair rouge que lui avait envoyé Voldemort. Elle courait à en perdre l'haleine, elle emprunta plusieurs couloirs qui la menèrent enfin aux grands escaliers.

Montant les marches interminables elle réussit à se hisser à la tour de Gryffondor, se souvenant heureusement du mot de passe grâce à Ginny, Hermione se glissa dans l'ouverture.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans le dortoir des garçons, elle aperçut à la lueur de la lune Harry qui était endormi dans son lit.

Hermione se précipita vers lui et se mit à le secouer :

\- Harry ! Harry réveilles-toi ! Voldemort est ici !

Les cris d'Hermione réveillèrent les autres garçons. Ils regardèrent avec incrédulité cette dernière. La jeune sorcière ne s'arrêtait pas de remuer Harry.

Le Survivant ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, il aperçut la forme floue d'Hermione, seulement il reconnut sans peine sa voix :

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée

Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, pour les poser sur son nez.

\- Harry, Voldemort veut te tuer ! Je l'ai vu il faut qu'on prévienne McGonagall et les autres professeurs ! S'exclama Hermione

\- Comment aurait-il pu entrer dans le château ? S'étonna Seamus Finnegan

\- Je ne sais pas mais il a trouvé un moyen. Soupira Hermione désemparée

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ?! S'affola Dean

\- Je pense que s'il y a beaucoup trop d'agitation il va finir par remettre à plus tard sa tentative de tuer Harry. Fit remarquer Hermione

\- Allez réveiller les autres dans ce cas ! Vite ! Voldemort a déjà réussi à éliminer Dumbledore, on ne va pas le laisser s'en prendre à Harry ! Lança Ron

Les Gryffondor furent aussitôt tous réveillés, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la foule, Harry rougit quand il fut si près d'Hermione. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il approcha sa main de la jeune sorcière, il la prit avec douceur pour la caresser.

Redoutant le fait d'être repoussé, Harry sentit son corps trembler.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de son ami. Harry afficha un petit sourire, avec ravissement il vit qu'elle le lui rendit.

Hermione admit au fond d'elle, qu'elle adorait les yeux de Harry, ils étaient si beaux, pétillants comme des pierres précieuses et ils étaient toujours remplis de chaleur.

Lui aussi aimait ces belles prunelles noisettes, il appréciait chaque petit détail de la jeune sorcière, même ce qu'on pourrait penser être des imperfections ils les trouvaient magnifiques.

Harry, d'un ton doux, dit :

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Hermione.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as fait de nombreuses fois, c'était normal que je te rende la pareille...Murmura Hermione

\- Je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Dit sincèrement Harry

\- Tu dois un peu m'en vouloir, non ? Rit Hermione

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Harry

\- Je t'ai secoué comme un prunier. Sourit Hermione

Ils rirent tous les deux. Ron, qui était un peu à l'écart d'eux, ressentit un piquement au cœur. Ginny s'approcha de son grand frère, sentant la détresse qu'il pouvait éprouver :

\- Ron, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais Hermione a l'air de sincèrement apprécier Harry. Tu dois te comporter comme un véritable ami et accepter leur décision à tous les deux...Conseilla Ginny

\- J'aime Hermione plus que tout, je ne voulais pas la blesser ou lui faire du mal, ce qui s'est passé avec Lavande, je ne voulais pas. Elle était si amoureuse de moi que je n'ai pas osé lui dire non. Essaya de se justifier Ron

\- Ron, tu étais avant tout l'ami d'Hermione et tu l'es encore. En tant que tel, tu te dois de lui montrer que tu es heureux pour elle. Insista Ginny

\- Je sais...Toi aussi ça te fait souffrir. Je sais que Harry te plaît depuis toujours.

\- Harry n'a jamais réellement fait attention à moi...D'abord il y a eu Cho et maintenant Hermione. Je suis certaine que cette fois-ci ça va durer. Hermione ne le trahira jamais. C'est une fille chouette. Reconnut Ginny

Ron regarda tristement sa sœur, ils avaient perdu tous les deux et à jamais leur amour et ils n'étaient pas les seuls...

Rogue n'avait pas quitté son bureau, il ressassait inlassablement les mots blessants d'Hermione :

_\- Vous ne pouvez pas, avec moi, vous allez en souffrir, parce que...Parce que je suis incapable de vous rendre cet amour._

Il serrait ses poings jusqu'à que ses ongles rentrent dans ses paumes. Du sang commença à s'écouler, il leva lentement des mains ensanglantées et les regardaient.

\- Je ne mérite pas de connaître le bonheur ?


	36. Chapter 36

Comme elle s'y attendait, Voldemort n'osa pas venir pour tuer Harry. Hermione entreprit de ne pas délaisser ses amis, cette mauvaise surprise lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas inutile aux yeux de ceux qui l'aimait.

Les mois se succédèrent et vint la fin de l'année. Hermione avait réussi haut la main à rattraper son retard, elle allait donc passer en septième année l'an prochain.

C'était le dernier jour avant qu'elle ne retourne dans le monde des Moldus ainsi que les autres élèves de Poudlard.

Assise près du lac, Hermione songea au fait que Rogue évitait sans cesse son regard depuis ce fameux jour...C'était compréhensible.

La jeune sorcière, qui avait le cœur sur la main, pensa alors à essayer de rendre le sourire à cet homme solitaire et qui semblait constamment se torturer.

Hermione entreprit de prendre un parchemin dans son sac ainsi que son encrier et sa plume d'aigle. Elle commença à rédiger une lettre adressée à Rogue.

Sortant sa baguette magique Hermione fit pousser une orchidée noire, elle mit tout ceci dans ce sac et se leva pour les déposer chez son destinataire.

Retournant dans le château, elle allait se diriger vers les cachots. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, Harry et Ron l'interpellèrent :

\- Hermione où vas-tu ? Le train va bientôt nous ramener à la maison, il ne faut pas que tu le rates.

\- J'arrive je vais juste faire quelque chose que j'ai oublié. Annonça Hermione

\- D'accord, on t'attend sur le quai, alors. Accepta Ron

\- Oui. Sourit Hermione

Quand elle descendit les escaliers et atteignit le bureau de Rogue, elle trouva avec soulagement ce dernier ouvert.

Elle entra discrètement et les posa soigneusement sur un livre qu'il avait délaissé. Elle sentit une dernière fois l'orchidée noire et la déposa.

Hermione, tout sourire, se dépêchait de rejoindre ses amis.

Quand Rogue entra dans son bureau, il soupira en songeant au fait qu'il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte.

Il voulait reprendre aussi son livre sur la Défense contre les forces du Mal qui était fort intéressant.

Avec stupeur, il découvrit une orchidée noire avec une lettre qui lui était adressée. Était-ce une plaisanterie ?

Il saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit, s'attendant à une farce de la part d'un de ses élèves, rien ne vint.

Encouragé, Rogue sortit le parchemin pour le lire. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut sans peine l'écriture d'Hermione :

_Cher professeur,_

_Je sais que vous ne voulez plus entendre parler de moi, vous voudriez que je sois un mauvais souvenir. Mes excuses ne serviraient à rien pour effacer la douleur et le chagrin que vous ressentez. __Je souhaiterais alors vous dire de ne pas perdre espoir, vous m'avez empêché de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie...Vous m'avez sauvée à plusieurs reprises et pas de n'importe qui, vous m'avez sauvée de moi-même. Vous m'avez aidée et ça je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Encore merci._

_Hermione Granger_

Il prit entre ses mains l'orchidée et sentit longuement l'odeur de cette fleur, il trouvait qu'elle avait le même parfum que Hermione...

* * *

Le combat continuait et il n'était pas près de se terminer. Durant ces années sombres, Hermione finit tout de même par atteindre l'âge de ses dix-huit ans.

Le cœur brûlant pour celui qu'elle aimait sans le savoir, Hermione décida de se marier avec le seul qui avait toujours été présent pour elle, Harry.

Ron, qui aimait toujours Hermione fut blessé de voir son meilleur ami être avec son amour. Il conserva tout de même cette amitié qui avait duré pendant tant d'années.

De même pour Ginny qui malgré tout respecta le choix de Harry, Hermione avait toujours été une amie sincère et gentille pour elle.

La jeune Weasley se dit qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'un amour d'adolescent à l'égard de Harry.

Plus belle que jamais, Hermione avait un sourire éclatant sur son visage, elle se regardait dans le miroir, il reflétait une magnifique jeune femme débordante de charme.

Sa robe de mariée lui allait si bien, dedans elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle avait hâte que la cérémonie commence, elle entendit frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, la rouquine posa une main sur sa bouche en voyant Hermione si époustouflante :

\- Hermione, tu es resplendissante ! Complimenta Ginny

\- Merci, toi aussi tu es très belle. Rougit Hermione

\- Pas autant que toi. Sourit Ginny

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai hâte d'y être, je meurs d'envie de voir la tête que fera Harry. Plaisanta Hermione

Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur. Quand Hermione fit son entrée, Harry faillit faire tomber ses lunettes en voyant sa future épouse, cette dernière sourit amusée.

Se dirigeant vers son amant, elle attendit impatiemment que le prêtre ne les unisse.

\- Promettez-vous de vous chérir jusqu'à que la mort ne vous sépare ? Prononça t-il

\- Oui. Ascquiesça Hermione

\- Oui. Approuva Harry

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Déclara le prêtre

Le cœur battant d'excitation, Hermione embrassa avec douceur et passion Harry.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Hermione, tu étais cette partie manquante de ma vie et je t'ai enfin reliée à moi. Chuchota Harry près des lèvres de Hermione

La jeune sorcière accentua son sourire.

\- Moi aussi Harry, je veux rester auprès de toi, je veux partager tout le reste de mon existence avec toi. Avoua Hermione

Alors que les invités jetaient des pétales de roses sur les jeunes mariés et les acclamaient, Hermione perdit son sourire en apercevant Rogue dans l'assemblée. Ce dernier avait la mine sombre, il se hâta de partir.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Mais non c'était bien lui !

Hermione se dépêcha de prétexter qu'elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes à Harry, hochant la tête, il la laissa partir un moment.

Hermione se mit à courir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour rejoindre son professeur. Il fut difficile avec sa robe de mariée de courir vite, néanmoins elle parvint à rattraper Rogue :

\- Professeur ! Attendez ! Hurla Hermione

\- Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? Vous devriez être avec votre époux, pas avec moi. Répliqua d'un ton amer Rogue

\- Vous avez raison d'être si dur et froid envers moi, je vous ai causé beaucoup trop de peine. Je ne voulais pas...Je... Bredouilla Hermione

\- Inutile de chercher à vous justifier, c'est votre choix et vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière. La coupa t-il

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai très mauvaise conscience, vous ne méritez pas de subir ce que je vous ai fait. Je sais par expérience ce que l'on peut ressentir quand une personne n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que nous. Je veux que vous sachez qu'en dépit des douleurs que je vous ai causées, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Harry ne vous déteste pas il a compris que vous étiez un homme bon. Je sais que vous me trouverez odieuse de vous proposer cela, mais la porte de notre maison vous sera toujours grande ouverte aussi large que votre amour que je n'ai pas pu vous rendre. Déclara Hermione

Rogue eut un faible sourire. Il tourna ses talons pour rester dos à Hermione, seulement, il se rétracta, il se retourna et prit délicatement sa main :

\- J'espère que vous serez heureuse Miss Granger, la vie a été dure envers vous, je le sais mais maintenant un avenir plus radieux vous attend. Ne reperdez plus jamais espoir. Souhaita t-il

\- Merci, vous aussi, vous méritez le meilleur. Sourit Hermione

Avec un dernier sourire, Rogue lâcha doucement la main d'Hermione, il s'éloigna pour de bon...

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, le règne de Voldemort n'avait pas cessé. Harry était si inquiet pour sa femme, de plus elle attendait un enfant.

Hermione arrivait à son huitième mois de grossesse, elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, Harry n'était pas rentré depuis ce matin. Il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait cet après-midi, il avait quelque chose à régler.

Elle entendit la porte claquer, Hermione descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers :

\- Harry ! Appela t-elle

Elle trouva devant elle...Ron ? Ce dernier était plus pâle qu'un linge. Hermione sentit son sang se glaçait quand elle entendit ces mots qui sortirent de la bouche de son ami :

\- Hermione, il faut que tu sois forte...

\- Que se passe-t-il Ron ? S'inquièta Hermione

\- Harry...Harry est mort...Tu-Sais-Qui l'a tué...Annonça avec beaucoup de peine Ron

Hermione poussa des cris déchirants, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Durant des heures elle ne cessa de sangloter, Ron tentait de la calmer et de l'apaiser, il la serra contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir moi et mon fils ? Sanglota Hermione

\- Je serais avec toi Hermione, il y aura aussi Ginny, Neville, Luna. Tous ceux qui t'aiment. Assura Ron

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est déchiré...Pleura Hermione

\- Tu dois te battre pour ton enfant, il faut que tu le fasses pour lui. Répondit Ron

\- Tu as raison...Approuva doucement Hermione

Les larmes ne cessant de dévaler sur son visage.

\- Je peux le faire...Je...Souffla Hermione

\- HERMIONE ! Hurla Ron

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle s'était évanouie.

À son réveil, elle était allongée dans son lit, Rogue se trouvait assis près d'elle. Ouvrant lentement ses paupières, Hermione s'étonna à sa vue :

\- Professeur, que faites-vous ici ?

\- C'est Monsieur Weasley qui a fait appel à moi. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Dit Rogue

\- Oui si l'on peut dire...Murmura Hermione

Elle inspira de l'air et soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis trois ans. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu pour moi ? Questionna Hermione

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser à votre sort, j'ai appris la triste nouvelle. Votre mari était un homme courageux, gardez cela en mémoire, ne conservez que des belles images de lui. Expliqua t-il

\- Je sais que vous ne l'appréciez pas, surtout depuis ce qu'il a fait. Je ne pourrais jamais guérir de cette douleur. Le seul réconfort c'est que je porte notre fils, et même s'il n'est plus là, il vivra à travers cet enfant. Espéra Hermione

\- Vous attendiez un enfant de Potter. C'est merveilleux, il vous aidera à vous sentir mieux. Se réjouit faussement Rogue

\- Professeur, je ne serais pas tranquille si je n'ai personne à qui confier cet enfant. Je vous en supplie, vous voudrez bien accepter d'être le parrain de mon fils ? Annonça Hermione

\- Son parrain ? Je ne peux pas accepter...Refusa doucement Rogue

\- Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. J'ai bien peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose...S'il vous plaît...Implora Hermione

\- Ne dites pas cela. Vous savez comment il va s'appeler ? Demanda Rogue

\- Il aura le nom de son père ainsi que le vôtre. Sourit tristement Hermione

Rogue n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Était-elle sérieuse ?

\- Il sera un bon garçon, gentil, courageux et intelligent comme vous. J'en suis certaine. Assura Hermione

\- Il héritera sans doute de votre générosité. Consola Rogue

\- J'espère qu'il pourra vivre dans un monde meilleur...Pleura Hermione

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

\- Je le sais. Toujours...

\- Toujours...


End file.
